Kingdom Roxas-Ventus
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Roxas comienza un nuevo año de escuela y con ello el gran giro del destino que lo llevará a descubrir la verdad sobre su mundo. ¿Es un sueño o una pesadilla? ¿Su hermano Ventus tiene algo que ver con esos recuerdos extraños? Será hora de que Roxas elija lo que cree verdad o estará condenado a repetir la misma desgracia de su pasado oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

_KINGDOM ROXAS-VENTUS_

-¿Está bien, no? Pensar tanto en los recuerdos, tal vez algún día se desgasten y no puedan usarse mas.

-¿No será más fácil dejarlos en el olvido?

-No… eso sería cerrar los ojos y no quererlos abrir… no voy a imitar a un ciego.

Un joven dio vueltas en su cama, con el rostro empapado en sudor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?

La nieve caía, el paisaje apenas empezaba a teñirse de blanco, el niño que había hecho la pregunta no era mas que una imagen difusa, estaba hablando con otro.

Por alguna razón sentía que había viajado ahí, veía a través de sus ojos pero no dirigía para nada los movimientos o palabras de aquel cuerpo.

-¿Qué… será…?

Cuando la luz tocó su piel lo supo, cuando el viento que entraba por la ventana intentaba secar su sudor, lo volvió a recordar..

-Día… de escuela…- repitió en ambos mundos, tanto en el real como en el del sueño, sin embargo la idea se perdió simultáneamente, seguía en aquel cuerpo siendo un mero espectador.

Escuchaba unas voces, aunque no entendía ninguna de las palabras porque eran opacadas con el frío viento y el sonido de unos sollozos.

TOC TOC TOC!

Tocaron la puerta casi con intenciones de derribarla.

Por fin los ojos azul profundo de Roxas se abrieron en conjunción con el último golpe, el chico respiraba aún tranquilamente en su cama, a pesar de que el molesto ruido volvió a repetirse.

-¡Roxas, abre ya!- gritó el castaño desde el otro lado de la puerta, tenía ojos azules, un chico muy vivaz y amistoso, estaba tocando la puerta con desesperación, a un lado de el estaba otro chico mirándolo con desaprobación pero sin intenciones de protestar.

Roxas seguía algo ajeno a la situación, en verdad quería levantarse para plantarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero las fuerzas no llegaban a él, tenía la extraña sensación de que su consciencia aún no estaba del todo en ese lugar, estaría apenas llegando de ese mundo de fantasía nocturna al que todos llamaban sueño.

Unos minutos después se levantó de un salto y se vistió, el uniforme estaba botado en lo más recóndito de su habitación, no era más que un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca de manga corta.

Se tomó su tiempo para abrir la puerta, así que tuvo la molestia de alborotarse sus cabellos rubios intentando peinarse… no estaba seguro si quería asistir hoy… pero era día de…

-¡Ya era hora, llevo siglos tocando! Apuesto a que me pudo escuchar la isla entera.

Roxas había abierto espontáneamente, en el lugar apareció Sora imitando a un anciano, haciendo énfasis en "siglos"

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el rubio con frialdad

-Sora, deberías considerar que estamos en casa ajena, no eres sus padres para despertarlo así, ¿sabes?- intervino un chaparro gordito que había aparecido en el pasillo, estaba todo agitado por haber subido las escaleras.

-Pero sí soy su amigo, se supone que ya deberías estar despierto- el castaño paso la mirada de Pence a Roxas, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, como si su explicación hubiera sido la más inteligente del mundo.

-Pero quiero dormir…- dijo Roxas no de muy buen humor.

-Pero las vacaciones se acabaron hombre ¡ya acabaron!

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa llegar temprano?- preguntó el compañero a su lado, su nombre era Riku, un chico frío de cabello plateado, mucho más maduro y atento que Sora. Riku era su mejor amigo y la razón nunca se supo a ciencia cierta, él siempre estaba siendo arrastrado por las locuras de su amigo, cuando no era Roxas por supuesto.

-No aguanto las ganas de volver a reunirme con todos los amigos- contestó Sora como un niñato al que le prometían un nuevo juguete.

-Eso está muy bien, pero ¡falta una hora para que empiecen las clases!- protestó el de cabellos plateados.

Roxas se mantuvo a raya de la conversación, todavía estaba sedado por los efectos matinales de un día cálido.

-Igual podemos pasar a desayunar al restaurante de Dunia!

-Yo paso la invitación- Riku se perdió bajando las escaleras, estaba claro que la actitud de Sora lo estaba enfadando, él enrojeció de furia

-¡Puede que su comida no sea tan buena, pero su servicio es el mejor!

-Sí…- Pence parecía pensativo, -ayer sólo tardó 45 minutos en traernos las bebidas.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión infantil, mientras el rubio salió de un suspiro, escuchó a ambos correr detrás de él en cuanto avisaba a sus padres que ya se iba.

El chico no tuvo más que resignarse a ir, primer día de clases, que forma de empezar…


	2. Chapter 2

_KINGDOM ROXAS- VENTUS_

Sora, Roxas, Riku y Pence caminaban rumbo a la escuela con aparente tranquilidad.

Cada uno con sus respectivas actitudes respecto a ese inicio de clases, Riku se mantuvo ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, Pence contemplaba el camino como si fuera la primera vez que lo había recorrido, aunque bien sabían todos que ese sendero lo tomaban desde su temprana infancia, mientras que Sora, por su parte, hablaba con gran entusiasmo creyendo que lo escuchaban ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía un chico de 15 años? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Roxas…

El castaño estaba tan emocionado ¡era su primer día de preparatoria! Por fin había levantado vuelo del patético grado de niños para pasar a la verdadera adolescencia.

-¡Salón nuevo, maestros nuevos, viejos amigos y quién podría decir que no… amigos nuevos!- exclamaba su enérgico compañero.

Roxas, por su parte, era harina de otro costal, a él solo se le venían cosas como "primer año de preparatoria ¿eso implica? Nuevos gastos, tareas, trabajos especiales, tareas, cansancio, tareas, molestos profesores, tareas, soportar a Lea y Sora, tareas…" un sinfín de cosas en el cual el chico rubio no quería ni pensar.

Así es como se medían las ganas de estudiar entre los chicos.

"_Put down the magazine and get off the phone Theres a place I wanna show u and it wont take long Take a ride Take a ride Got myself worked up over nothing today All the trash is in my head I gotta throw it away Its alright Its alright Take me away To a place where the good times good times roll …"_

-Sora ¿Qué onda contigo cantando esa canción cuando vamos a la escuela?

-Pues alguien tiene que animar este ambiente de velorio.

Riku se cruzó de brazos y Roxas simuló no escuchar, el único que seguía al tanto de la actitud del castaño era el curioso de Pence.

-Es que no entiendo porque estás tan feliz.

Sora siguió con un gesto muy animado, caminando en reversa para poder ver a sus tres amigos

-Tuve un sueño

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué?- intervino Riku

-Mi sueño me dijo que este año iba a pasar algo único.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso podría pasar en la escuela?- preguntó Roxas incrédulo

-No lo sé… pero es al único lugar al que debíamos ir hoy así que ¡le haré caso a mis presentimientos!

-¿Es como ese sueño que tuviste en el que volabas y al otro día hiciste paracaidismo a escondidas con Lea como instructor?- dijo el rubio imaginando una parodia de Lea y Sora lanzándose del avión antes de que comenzara a ascender.

-Pues…

-¿O en ese que soñaste que eras superman y al día siguiente llegaste a la secundaria con el vestido de tu mamá atado a la espalda como capa?- preguntó Pence recordando todas las risas de los compañeros mientras el castaño se exhibía parado en una mesa de la cafetería.

-Yo…

-¿O aquel en el que eras chef y se te ocurrió no comprarme un pastel de cumpleaños, sino hacerlo tú mismo, a pesar de que ni cereales haces?- Riku se llevó una mano a la barbilla recordando la cosa amorfa y quemada sobre la mesa, mientras su amigo lo invitaba a apagar unas velas derretidas.

-No puedes quejarte, Kairi me ayudó y quedó delicioso, hasta tu lo dijiste.

El chico suspiró, lo mejor estaba no mover asuntos pasados en lo que se refería con Sora, si no estaría fastidiando toda la semana con tal de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Los cuatro llegaron a la gran entrada de la Escuela Preparatoria Elemental de la Isla, el nombre estaba escrito en una placa al lado de la entrada, pero como todas las escuelas llevaban un nombre parecido, a nadie le interesaba verlo, todos los chicos de la isla lo habían memorizado.

La escuela era muy amplia, uno fácilmente podría distinguirlo al penetrar el enorme patio de entrada.

La hermosa fuente de un ángel fue lo primero en verse, seguido de la cantidad de árboles y césped en diversos sitios, también había una gran cantidad de bancos y mesas para descansar.

Muchos alumnos entraban y se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo. Otros solo se limitaron a correr directo a los salones de clase con un humor de los demonios ¡había de todo!

Apenas llegaron distinguieron a una chica que los llamaba haciendo señas con su mano, ella estaba junto a una rubia y otra de cabello oscuro. Ellas usaban un uniforme que consistía en una falda a cuadros color azul, una blusa sin mangas y un moño atado al cuello, los uniforme de todos se complementaban con un saco color blanco pero a nadie le importaba llevarlo en un día tan cálido.

El castaño sonrió corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que sus amigos lo habían visto. La pelirroja le sonrió mientras él se ponía a hablar sobre sus vacaciones, Riku llegaba saludando muy discretamente.

-¡Hey!- les gritó al par, era un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y de apariencia descuidada, salía de entre la multitud de compañeros.

-¡Hayner!- saludó Pence amistosamente.

-Vengan… la clase, amigos… tienen que ver a nuestras nuevas compañeras.

Ambos suspiraron nerviosos, Hayner era un mujeriego de primera, siempre habían problemas cuando se dejaban influenciar por ese chico, sobre todo desde que salía con Olette, una chica muy celosa que siempre estaba culpando al par solo por no quedar mal con el novio.

Hayner estaba por arrastrarlos directo a la multitud de chicas que se saludaban, pero afortunadamente unos gritos los interrumpieron:

-¡Roxas! ¡Pence!

-Oh, no… ahí viene- se lamentó Hayner escondiéndose detrás de ellos. Unos minutos después apareció el grupo de chicos conformados por Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion y Olette.

-Olette- la mencionó el gordito, más que para adivinar el miedo de Hayner que para saludarle, pero ella no lo notó, levantó el pulgar como gesto de saludo.

-¿Y tu uniforme? Las clases empiezan en 20 minutos- comentó Roxas mirando a la castaña de pies a cabeza.

-Lo sé… ya iba a cambiarme, sólo que acompañé primero a Kairi, la pelirroja les sonrió con simpatía.

-Aja- expresó Hayner aburrido -¡nos vemos allá! Que no quiero llegar tarde- el joven logró escabullirse fuera del alcance de la chica que no estaba ya muy contenta.

-¿Llegar… temprano? ¿qué mosco le pico?- preguntó Xion, acomodándose el cabello.

-Son las nuevas compañeras- dijo Pence con un suspiro.

-¡Espera, yo también quiero llegar temprano!- gritó Sora poniéndose a su paso, había dejado de escuchar la conversación y el muy distraído caminaba junto al casanova, todos sintieron algo de lástima por lo que le esperaba al castaño, todos a excepción de Kairi, que ya no sonreía mucho.

Riku y Xion se fueron aparte, luego de unos minutos.

En ese momento se escuchó un bip, Kairi revisó su celular

-Oh, no! Debo irme, la reunión de apertura ya comenzó y necesitan al comité escolar. -la pelirroja se despidió corriendo a toda prisa.

Roxas estaba por irse directo al salón, todavía estaba algo resentido por haberse levantado más temprano, hasta que la castaña le gritó:

-¡Espera! ¡acompáñame!

El miró como sus compañeros Pence y Naminé se adelantaban, quería alcanzarlos, -No- contestó para apresurar su paso, pero Olette lo sujeto de la camisa por atrás

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!- infló los cachetes frunciendo el ceño, aún así no era lo suficientemente convincente para el rubio malhumorado. Siguió caminando sin importarle como su camisa se estiraba.

-¡espera…! Si me haces este favor… ¡te dejaré de fastidiar toda la semana!

-Pídeselo a tu novio.

-¡Pues él se acaba de ir! ¿por qué crees que te lo pido a ti?

Roxas no tuvo otra opción, maldijo en silencio por su pésima suerte... ¿algo saldría bien ese primer día de clases?

_FIN DEL CAPITULO. Espero les haya gustado, apenas empieza lo interesante para Roxas, aunque él ni lo sospeche.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_KINGDOM ROXAS- VENTUS_

Sora se distrajo por unos momentos con unos chicos que jugaban fútbol, a él le gustaba ese deporte, así que decidió unirse mientras Hayner terminaba sus cariñosos saludos con las compañeras.

En uno de esos tiros largos la pelota salió disparada muy lejos, fue un chico quien logró atraparla.

El castaño se sacudió la ropa acercándosele -¿me das el balón?

Pero al ver a ese compañero por unos momentos se confundió, sabía quién era pero ¿en verdad lo era?

El rubio le sonrió lanzándole el balón.

-Ese fue un muy buen disparo.

-¿eh?- el castaño se confundió más, pero como Hayner le hablaba tuvo que sacudir sus dudas. Lanzó el balón a sus compañeros y se encaminó junto a su amigo.

Al poco rato de platicar se le olvidó todo…

-¡No puedo creer que estoy en preparatoria, hace nada éramos unos niñitos de primaria!- exclamó el castaño al ver el edificio donde sería su primera clase, afortunadamente a Riku y Pence les había tocado en el mismo, Hayner estaría en el salón a un lado, no era mucha la diferencia, así que también caminaba junto a ellos, tanto saludar a chicas lo había dejado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Los tres chicos observaron con sorpresa a su amigo, era raro en él que se expresara de esa manera, es decir, ¿Sora admitiendo que era un niño de primaria?

Se dio cuenta así que les explicó: -Eso es lo que Roxas estuvo diciéndome durante todas las vacaciones, quiero decir, el dice que era un niñito de primaria…

-¡No tienes porque explicarlo, pero es que sonó muy raro en ti!- Pence y Hayner soltaron una carcajada monumental, mientras Riku le entregaba la caja con el nuevo par de zapatos de futbol que el castaño le estaba enseñando, se los habían regalado sus papás durante el verano.

1-A El aula estaba casi repleta, pero nadie quería los asientos de la parte delantera, por lo que esos fueron los que los tres tomaron, muchos de los chicos que estaban ahí ya habían estudiado secundaria con ellos, así que no había ninguna sorpresa.

Kairi ya estaba ahí, acomodando sus cosas para volver a salir, era una de las ventajas por ser un miembro del comité escolar, pero sus amigos sabían que no podía haber alguien mas indicada para el puesto.

-De nuevo en la misma clase, Kairi- la saludó Sora, sentándose a un costado de ella.

-Sí, así es- le sonrió sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacía.

-¿Sabes? Hace rato vi a un chico que me pareció muy familiar…

-¿en serio? Lo siento, Sora. Debo irme.- sin dar más tiempo a una explicación la pelirroja salió corriendo junto con otro grupo de chicas que seguramente también eran miembros del comité.

Casi nadie notó cuando el maestro robusto y con gafas entró al salón, pero cuando azotó los libros contra el escritorio todos dejaron de hablar, en eso se oyó a alguien tocando la puerta que recién se había cerrado

-¡Discúlpeme por el retraso!

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, un chico de ojos claros y cabello rubio estaba jadeando delante de la puerta, todos comenzaron a murmurar algo sorprendidos…

había algo en él que Sora no podía terminar de adivinar, pero bien sabía que ese era el chico que había visto antes.

Entre algunos se armaron de valor para gritar algo como: "Roxas, deja de bacilar" ó "Se durmió el gallo de tu casa"

¡Roxas, eso era! Ese era Roxas, tenía que serlo, pero ¿por qué Sora lo dudaba un poco? Tal vez era por su acento…

El maestro carraspeo para recuperar su autoridad en el salón

-La puntualidad es algo crucial en preparatoria, jovencito. Se lo paso hoy por ser el primer día ¿entendido?

-No se repetirá profesor, lo prometo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- el hombre comenzó a buscar en sus listas.

-Ventus, señor. Soy nuevo así que perdí el rumbo… me pasé de edificio y…

Todos comenzaron a murmurar más fuerte, estaban tan sorprendidos como el castaño y sus amigos.

-¿Te diste cuenta, hombre? Ese chico es el vivo retrato de Roxas- murmuró Pence casi queriéndose pasar al lugar del castaño.

-Sí, ¿por qué Roxas daría mal su nombre?- murmuró su pensativo amigo, que ni estaba escuchándolo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Acaba de decir que es nuevo… olvídalo…- Riku suspiró para ponerse a hojear su cuaderno.

-Bien, pase adelante.- lo interrumpió el hombre no muy complacido con la interrupción. -Ahora quisiera repasar un poco las normas de mi clase…

Todos seguían embobados con la presencia del nuevo chico, tanto así que ni tenían la delicadeza de voltearse discretamente, solo para verlo mejor. El rubio de ojos azules prefirió concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor, aunque se le estaba dificultando un poco con tantas voces alrededor de él.

Al final llegó el primer descanso…

Roxas estaba sentado en una banca junto a la cafetería, que era un edificio más pequeño separado al de los demás edificios de la escuela.

Lea apareció junto a Hayner.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo había visto aquí!- presumió Hayner mientras Lea hacía una mueca.

-Ehh, amigo… te aparté el desayuno- el pelirrojo de ojos verdes le ofreció a Roxas una bolsa, el la tomó aún hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Lea era de segundo año de preparatoria, pero solía tener más amigos entre los de menor año.

-Espero que no sean escarabajo esta vez- comentó por fin, arrebatando la bolsa sin querer abrirla.

-¿De qué hablas? Aquella vez Seifer Los puso ahí.

-Sí, pero sé muy bien que me usas como carnada.

-Bueno, ésta vez no me he topado con ese imbécil.

-Pero si hace unos minutos que nos encontramos con el- dijo Hayner con un bocado en la boca.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir, mientras Roxas permaneció callado, los escuchaba pero no sentía que en realidad estuviera ahí… ¿qué pasaba con esa sensación? ¿era preocupante?

Entonces apareció el grupo conformado por Sora, Riku y Pence.

El castaño llegó refunfuñando y sentándose junto a su amigo.

-¡Ese tonto cobarde!- alcanzó a escuchar el rubio.

-¿Seifer?- preguntó Hayner.

-¡Su lacayo Rai!- protestó Sora con una molestia "infantil" a los ojos de Roxas.

-¿recuerdan que estábamos haciendo los planos de la escuela?

-¡Claro! Fijaríamos los escapes y los sitios de fiesta- bromeó Lea con una sonrisa pícara, Hayner lo imitó.

-¡Él los robó! No puedo encontrarlos.

-Los perdiste- rectificó Roxas con desinterés y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¡No, él los robó!

-¡Se suponía que los cuidarías!- exclamó Hayner alarmado -¿te das cuenta de lo que pasará si los maestros se enteran? ¡No podré cumplir mi sueño de formar parte del comité estudiantil fiesteros!

-Lo sé…- susurró Sora no muy al tanto de lo que escuchaba, estaba claro que esa parte no se la habían explicado pero que se abstenía de preguntarlo por su falta de atención.

-¡Los miembros del comité "fiesteros" me van a matar!- exclamó el pelirrojo sujetando a Sora por las solapas del cuello del uniforme.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir el castaño, rascándose la cabeza confundido por el cambio de actitud del chico.

-¿Comité… fiesteros?- preguntó Riku un tanto confundido con lo que pasaba.

-Sí… se ha formado durante las vacaciones, esperaba meter ideas al comité estudiantil porque tengo a alguien infiltrado ahí, pero no le digan a nadie… si es muy urgente cuando quieran hablar sobre él, solo digan: "Fiesteros"

-Que discreto- susurró Roxas.

Lea soltó a Sora de golpe, se había entretenido con la explicación, de esta manera el castaño pudo seguir explicando:

-Rai estuvo llamándome toda la tarde de ayer, preguntando por ellos… ¿cómo se enteró? Me parece mucha casualidad…

-No sirve de nada suponer sin pruebas sólidas.- reprendió Riku.

Sora se molestó con su desconfianza -Sé que no los perdí… él los robó, esa pandilla siempre nos está espiando, ¡Waka ya me lo había advertido!

_Final del capítulo 2, falto pero creí que sería muy largo._

_Espero les haya gustado, a mi me entretuvo todas las ocurrencias de Sora y la presencia del nuevo alumno._


	4. Chapter 4

_KINGDOM ROXAS- VENTUS_

_Tercer capítulo, prometo hacerlo más interesante._

_Personjes principales: Roxas, Sora, Ventus._

-No.

-¿Qué? Ro-xas…

-Te dije que no… no me interpondré en sus asuntos, que seguramente saldrán mal- lo interrumpió el rubio con frialdad, él y Sora estaban caminando rumbo al salón de clase.

-Bueno, piénsalo al menos.

-Aún así ya sabes la respuesta. ¿por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?

-¡Ya se los pedí! Hayner y Lea me culpan, así que me dijeron que no contara con ellos. Riku ni siquiera me dejo que le preguntara, Pence estará ocupado con lo del club de computación y sólo faltas tú… ¡vamos! Tú tienes experiencia con esa pandilla.

-Ellos me odian a muerte, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a arriesgar mi vida por una estupidez tuya?

El castaño bajo la cabeza, esa era una muy buena razón para no pedírselo, no había algo peor para Sora como arriesgar la vida de sus amigos por su culpa.

-¿Me acompañarías al menos?- volvió a insistir, Roxas suspiró sin querer contestarle, se sentó en una de las bancas junto a la ventana, esa clase solo ellos dos les tocaba juntos.

"Maldita suerte"

-Ah, por cierto Roxas ¿por qué te presentaste con otro nombre en la primera clase?

El rubio lo miró perplejo, -¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo llegué hasta la hora del descanso, por culpa de Olette.

Sora se rascó la cabeza intentando razonar, -pero yo te vi, todos te vimos.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-Es en serio.

Terminó la clase y Roxas para nada pudo callar a su amigo, seguía con la bromita de la doble identidad, ya hasta había inventado que el rubio tenía un cuartel en su casa y que sus padres era falsos solo para ocultar el hecho de que trabajaba para la policía…

-¡Sora, estás comenzando a fastidiarme!- apretó los dientes luchando por no soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Ah, mira ahí viene Pence, que él te lo diga!

Corrió junto al gordito y lo encaminó junto a Roxas hablándole casi oído, el rubio se cruzó de brazos por nada del mundo iba a creer en todo ese jaleo que estaba haciendo el castaño.

-¡Dile! ¿verdad que se cambió el nombre en la primera clase?

Pence se rascó la cabeza, mirando con algo de lástima a su amigo -No, Sora. Te dijimos cientos de veces que ese no era Roxas, si no otro chico.

-Y vaya que es igualito a ti.- dijo Hayner, había llegado detrás con una sonrisa burlona.-Lo vi en la segunda clase.

Roxas pasó la mirada de Sora, hasta Hayner. Simplemente no podía creer una broma tan mal elaborada.

-Van a tener que hacerlo mejor para poder engañar a alguien.

-¡Es en serio!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras en esa clase, todos estaban con la boca abierta.- comentó Pence.

El rubio ya no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar, hasta que volvió a encontrarse con la risa picarona de Hayner. Se los quito de encima abriéndose paso entre los compañeros que pasaban. Era ridículo, compararlo con alguien más… tal vez si lo estaban comparando pero en motivo de burla.

Aún así sus compañeros estarían lejos de rendirse, planearon comprobarle su verdad al terco de Roxas, así fuera buscar por todo el mundo a ese otro chico.

Pero nada de la suerte les ayudó, las clases transcurrieron y se dieron cuenta de que las otras dos materias que veían ese día no las veían junto con ese nuevo, eso los hizo exasperarse un poco, necesitaban comprobárselo a su amigo.

No lo vieron ni al salir de clases, cuando todo el grupo se junto para ir a comer un helado, Sora empezaba a hablar sus tonterías de siempre para animar el ambiente:

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un astronauta, Kairi?

-Ni idea.- admitió la gentil chica, ella también andaba viajando en sus propias preocupaciones escolares.

-Que una estrella no le firme un autógrafo- empezó a hacer gestos raros, Hayner a su lado lo imitaba y el resto reía de sus pendejadas.

-Oye, ¿te pasó algo malo hoy, Roxas?- preguntó Naminé, era normal verlo así de serio, pero por lo general soltaba algún comentario sobre las tonterías de sus amigos, ahora hasta parecía tener un aire algo melancólico alrededor.

-No es nada Naminé, solo estaba pensando- él intentó reponerse con una voz más calmada, lo último que quería era seguir propagando esa tonta broma de sus amigos.

-Qué raro, tu pensando, eso no es novedad- suspiró Hayner acelerando el paso junto a su novia, así que Sora y Kairi ocuparon el lugar al lado de el.

-No te preocupes, tal vez mañana nos toque alguna materia con él, ¿no creen?- el castaño miró hacia Pence que asentía.

-¿Sora, de qué están hablando?- preguntó la pelirroja.

"Oh, no… aquí viene" pensó Roxas a sus adentros.

-Ah, sí.. Que tu estuviste con lo del consejo estudiantil, por eso no lo viste…

-¿Ver a quién?- preguntó Olette desde su lugar, estaba abrazando a su novio.

"Ahora ella le da cuerda" siguió refunfuñando el rubio.

-¡Al nuevo compañero de clase!- exclamó Hayner con una risilla malévola, seguro estaba disfrutando de la incomodidad de su amigo.

"Me pregunto quién será el primero en atreverse a decirlo, Hayner, Pence o Sora?"

-¡Hay un chico que es clavadito a Roxas!- exclamó Sora, antes de que terminara de pensarlo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la castaña, la noticia la había tomado tan desprevenida como a sus amigas.

-Sí, y queremos enseñárselo para que vea que no mentimos.- intervino Hayner llevándose una mano a la barbilla con una risa, se veía tan mal actuado.

-Ya veo… Riku me mencionó algo- susurró Kairi, a Sora le brillaron los ojos, había encontrado su cuartada perfecta

-¡Es cierto, Riku también lo vio!- se abrazó de su amigo de cabellos plateados, encaminándolo junto a Roxas para que escuchara mejor. -¿verdad, Riku?

-Quien sabe.

-¿quién sabe? ¡pero si tu lo viste como nosotros!

El rubio sonrió, -Sabía que no eran más que unos charlatanes.

-¡Es cierto!- insistió el castaño con terquedad, -¡ya verás, mañana lo verás!

Los ocho se sentaron a las orillas del mar para comer su helado, cada quien tomo su rumbo a su casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde.

Roxas llegó a casa a comer, se dio un baño y se fue directo a la cama para recuperar las horas que había perdido cuando Sora lo había despertado, como a eso de las ocho ya estaba dormido y nada que se acordaba de la bromita de sus amigos.

La nieve seguía cayendo… podía escucharse el sonido de un tren que pasaba, habían muchos árboles alrededor…

"_Un sueño__…__ estoy soñando__…__ el mismo sueño de todos los días. Un sueño sin final. Nieve roja. Un mundo teñido de rojo. Frente al atardecer__…__ un niño pequeño lloraba._

_Solo podía observarle. Impotente. Triste._

_Todo irá bien. Así que__…__ no llores. Te lo prometo. _

_Me pregunto de quién eran esas palabras__…_

_El sueño cambia a otro color y las sombras se desvanecen junto con el sonido de una sirena._

*Este si marca el final de un capítulo, no sé si hacerlos más largos, ojala me puedan sugerir cosas… ¿les gusto o les pareció aburrido?

Espero que Roxas tenga humor para todas las travesura de sus amigos mañana, que conocerá a esa persona que es tan parecida a él, según Sora… jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

_KINGDOM ROXAS- VENTUS_

_Continuación… CAPITULO 5_

_Personjes principales: Roxas._

El rubio abrió los ojos apagando la alarma del despertador, se le alegró el día con tan solo pensar que Sora no había ido a tocarle.

"Estará siguiendo con la bromita de la doble identidad"

Bajó las escaleras ya vestido con su uniforme, se dio cuenta de que sus padres no estaban con tan solo ver una nota sobre la mesa junto al desayuno

"_Salimos temprano. Regresamos pronto. Cuídate__"_

La calle por la que caminaba estaba de los más tranquila, como le hubiera gustado comenzar su día de escuela como hoy.

Casi a la entrada de la escuela Sora y Hayner lo saludaron, Roxas respondió en un susurro casi imperceptible y mientras caminaban directo al salón donde les tocaba la primera clase, sus dos compañeros mantenían el mismo pleito de ayer:

-Tu le preguntarás a Fuu, Sora… no pienso volver a romper mi cabeza con la irritación de un chica como ella- dijo Hayner, recordó la vez que había sufrido aquella caída "accidental" donde se había fracturado el cráneo, cuando por casualidad Fujin tropezó y lo empujó. Se sobó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

-Estarás bien, solo asegúrate de que no haya rocas junto a ella.- lo animó el castaño.

Hayner sacudió la cabeza, -¡definitivamente no! Tú perdiste esos mapas.

-Pero ayer yo gané la apuesta.

-Pero esa competencia estuvo mal.

Roxas recordaba algo sobre lo que hablaban, ayer cuando estuvieron en la playa Sora había retado a Hayner a una carrera por toda la orilla del mar, a mitad de la competencia el tonto de Hayner había sido alcanzado por una ola, enredándose los pies y cayendo de boca. Esa caída sería el tema de conversación durante el resto del día, podía tener una ventaja si todos olvidaban la tonta broma de la doble identidad del rubio.

RING! Se oyó el timbre que anunciaba la entrada, el grupo ya estaba casi en su totalidad.

Esa clase casi todos estaban reunidos: Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Kairi y Olette.

El castaño llegó como flash con una enorme sonrisa, pero se disipó casi al instante, -Ni Riku ni el nuevo están aquí…

Roxas hizo una mueca "Así que no lo han olvidado todavía"

-Bien, siéntense ya, no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto de mi clase- dijo la maestra alta y de anteojos que entraba, tenía un porte galante y estricto.

-Guau, no me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a las maestras- suspiró Hayner desde su asiento, Pence se asomó por atrás en un susurro:

-Lo que extrañabas eran sus cuerpos.

Olette frunció el ceño, estaba a un lado de ellos.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que admire a todas las mujeres- justificó imaginando quién sabe qué cosas, pero Roxas lo sacó de su trance con un codazo bien plantado en las costillas, y es que desde hace rato que la maestra los miraba.

Ellos guardaron silencio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Fue entonces que la maestra se levantó de golpe,-Ha empezado un nuevo año escolar, como saben todo el sistema cambia… se me ha nombrado la jefa de organización estudiantil, por lo tanto lo primero en la agenda será elegir un Representante y un Sub representante de clase.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, ella hizo señas para que se callaran

-No quiero que ocurra como hace un año, que tuvimos una gran disputa con el Directo porque al querido representante se le ocurrió organizar fiestas en las horas del descanso.

-Puedo imaginar de quien se trataba- susurró Roxas, sus compañeros asintieron imaginando una sola cara de un pelirrojo en su mente.

Los anteojos de la profesora brillaron de una manera espeluznante y Hayner suspiró con malicia.

-Así que me tomaré la libertad de elegir a los que yo crea "apropiados" para el cargo. Ya estoy comenzando a hacer una lista de ellos…

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar más fuerte, mientras que unos discutían otros se felicitaban adivinando que estarían en esa lista.

La maestra comenzó a caminar y hablar más fuerte.

-Como quiero terminar este proceso lo más pronto posible, las elecciones se harán después del receso que es la hora en que se reunirán todos los de la clase.

Roxas sintió cuando un dedo se le clavaba en la espalda, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba así que intentó resistirse a reaccionar. Sora, Hayner y Pence sonreían triunfantes.

El primer descanso llegó, nadie se preocupaba por las clases ese día, porque era el gran día de inscripción a los clubs de la escuela, todos andaban comiéndose la uñas. Los más difíciles de conseguir lugar eran los de deportes, donde tenías que hacer todo un show de demostración para poder ser elegido.

-¡Muy bien! Esta a punto de comenzar el plan X- Sora llegó con la bandeja de comida hablándoles en secreto.

-¿Plan X?- repitieron las chicas.

-Sí, donde le vamos a enseñar el chico nuevo a Roxas.

-¿Y por qué se llama "Plan X"?- preguntó el de cabello plateado.

-Tenía que llevar un nombre.

Su amigo suspiro -No creo que Roxas quiera seguir con esos juegos.

-No son juegos, solo quiero comprobarle que digo la verdad.

-Un día de estos te vas a ganar un golpe en la cara.- los interrumpió una voz.

-¡Roxas!- exclamó el castaño. El rubio se sentó bebiéndose un jugo de durazno.

-¿Estás listo para comprobarlo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a continuar molestándome?

-No se va a detener, créeme- comentó Riku poniéndose de pie.

-Oh, es cierto ¿a qué club entrarás, Riku?- preguntó Kairi intentando quitarse los nervios de encima.

-Natación.

-¿Así que decidiste cambiar este año? ¡que bien! Entonces yo…

-Olvídalo, si lo haces me retracto.

Sora mejor desistió de lo que iba a decir mientras Kairi les sonreía.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kairi?- preguntó el castaño.

-Pues yo… tenis.

El castaño paso la mirada hacia la rubia, no hubo necesidad de que le preguntara.

-El club de Artes, ya estoy inscrita.

-Y sé que tú, Roxas, estarás en el mismo club que yo! ¡Fútbol!

-No me queda de otra.- suspiró.

-Pence dijo que estaría en el club de computación y Hayner…- Sora intentó hacer memoria, -Hayner…

-En el de cocina.- la castaña intervino dejando caer una bolsa repleta de trastes frente a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Cocina?!

-Sí, va a estar conmigo.- contestó orgullosa.

A lo lejos vieron a un desilusionado Hayner vestido de cocinero. Roxas escupió el jugo sin poder evitar echarse a reír.

Su amigo enfureció y lo señaló -¡Más vale que te prepares "Roxas" porque voy a estar ahí para restregarte a tu doble en la cara!

El rubio ni se intimidó, -Nada puede ser más humillante que eso- le señaló el delantal que Olette le estaba poniendo, era el de unos enormes corazones abrazados.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- con su grito, todos alrededor lo miraron y se echaron a reír, Hayner no tuvo de otra más que correr.

-Esto es para la posteridad.- Lea estaba entre la multitud, sacando fotos con su celular.

-¡Bien hecho, camarada!- le gritaron luego de que les mostrara una excelente foto del buen Hayner y su delantal.

-Por cierto… Naminé- Sora miró a la rubia, ella asintió entregándole un papel.

-¿Qué es…?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Le pedí de favor a Naminé que averiguara en que club pensaba inscribirse el nuevo.

-Naminé!- Roxas la miró algo dolido, no podía creer que ella también los estaba ayudando.

-Lo siento, le debía un favor.- ella bajo la cabeza.

Sora abrió el papel leyendo en voz baja.

-Parece ser que lo vieron en las canchas del basquetbol, la prueba será a las 10:20 am.

-Que lástima, porque yo voy a estar en las pruebas de fútbol.

-¿Pero que esas no son a las 9?- preguntó Olette haciendo memoria, se calló cuando sintió un ligero pisotón, miró al malhumorado rubio junto a ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-No ayudes, Olette.

-¡Está decidido! Iremos a ver esas pruebas de basquetbol, yo me voy a asegurar de eso- el castaño se recargó en su amigo con una sonrisa burlona, -Asegúrate de decirle a Hayner, Olette.

-Será lo primero que haga.- contestó ella, clavándole una mirada vengativa a Roxas.

_Final del capítulo, casi viene lo bueno... el otro estará largo, quiero torturar a Roxas jeje  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sexto capítulo, ¿qué pasará ahora que Roxas conozca a ese chico nuevo?_

Los minutos pasaron volando y pronto se hicieron las 10:20a.m., era hora de las pruebas finales: basquetbol, atletismo y gimnasia.

-Es genial que nos dieran la hora libre para ir a ver los demás clubs- habló en voz alta Hayner, estaba claro que todavía quería seguir fastidiando a Roxas.

-Sí, tu sí que lo disfrutas ¿no?- dijo el rubio, señalando con la mirada al delantal que todavía usaba su amigo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡¿cómo se me olvidó quitármelo?!

-Eso es por el mutuo amor- comentó una empalagosa Olette.

Sora y Kairi se incomodaron con tan solo escucharlo, habían sentido la mano el uno del otro demasiado cerca.

-¡B-Bien es hora de la verdad! ¡S-Síganme!- el castaño camino a zancadas largas, los demás lo miraron sin comprender su cambio de actitud.

Kairi estaba poniéndose roja, así que también se adelantó.

-¿Qué se trae ese par?- preguntó Hayner.

-¿A él le gusta ella, verdad?- adivinó Pence.

-Y a ella le gusta él- corroboró Olette

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Porque son un par de idiotas, por eso.

-Ya veo, esas cosas pasan…

-¡Hey! ¿no van a venir…? ¿Roxas…?

El rubio suspiró para seguirlo, mientras más rápido acabaran con eso, mejor.

Los demás los siguieron más atrás.

La cancha ya estaba a la vista.

-Dios santo, ¿qué estrella de cine va a venir hoy?- preguntó Hayner con sorpresa, jamás habían visto un sitio tan repleto de gente, estaba a reventar de alumnos que entraban y salían alocadamente.

-¡Amigo, el jaleo del basquet es todo un show!- Lea apareció abrazado de otro chico no muy contento.

-¿Qué están regalando allá?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-¡Nada! Ese es el problema, pero los chicos que están compitiendo armaron un espectáculo de aquellos ¡lo hubieran visto!- el pelirrojo se balanceaba como borracho, apoyado de su amigo Isa.

-¿Qué tipo de espectáculo?- ladeo la boca Roxas.

-Pues primero estuvo la parte donde se quitaron las camisas y corretearon al profesor Ansem para aventárselas, ya sabes que el tiene un serio problema con el sudor en su cara.

-Creo que lo entiendo un poco- Riku se cruzó de brazos con una ligera sonrisa, estaba imaginando aquel show.

-Después una profesora se alocó y se armó un numerito cantado de las reglas del deporte, Isa y yo le hicimos el coro.

-Solo tu le hiciste coro.- lo reprendió su amigo.

-¿Y por qué vienes tan mareado?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Ah, es que a unos miembros de "mi comité" se les ocurrió echar bombas de humo apestoso, yo no logré salir muy a tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de las pruebas de los de nuevo ingreso?- insistió Hayner.

-No se preocupen, el humo ya se fue desde hace 5 minutos. ¡Todos quieren ver a las nuevas "estrellas" de ese deporte!

-Todos… menos tú- Isa arrastró a su amigo lejos de todo el jaleo.

El grupo siguió abriéndose paso hasta las gradas que ya casi estaban totalmente ocupadas, fue Sora quien corrió para apartar unos lugares y se peleaba con uno que otro despistado que quería sentarse.

-Mejor vamos, antes de que se convierta en un ogro.- dijo Pence con un par de bolsas de palomitas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Roxas desconcertado.

-Las están vendiendo, ¡ahí!- le señaló a un profesor chaparrito junto con los descamisados basquetbolistas de tercero que gritaban ofreciendo la comida chatarra.

-Dios santo, esto es un verdadero carnaval- suspiró Olette.

El entrenador salió entre chiflidos y ovaciones, todo ahí era un caos de voces que chocaban entre sí, nadie quería dejar de hablar. Entonces llegó el momento de la verdad…

Roxas sintió una punzada de nervios cuando el hombre anunciaba a los participantes de la prueba.

Un gran numero de chicos se dejaron mostrar, mientras que unos saludaban entre toda la ovación, otros se limitaban a dejar sus maletas y prepararse.

-¿Lo ves?!- preguntó Hayner al castaño, había tenido que gritarlo casi a su oído por todo ese caos de ruido. Roxas, por mucho que no lo había querido, había quedado entre ellos.

Sora rebuscó con la mirada, lo mismo hicieron sus demás compañeros, pero el rubio no quería saber nada, así que se limitó a mirar al entrenador del equipo.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó Olette, se le oyó tan sorprendida, que Roxas bajo la cabeza casi queriendo salir de ahí.

-¡Oh por…!- no pudo terminar de decirlo, estaba sacudiendo a sus amigas que también veían casi con la misma impresión en sus cara.

-¿Roxas ya viste? ¿ya viste?- Sora lo jalaba del brazo sin despegar la mirada hacia adelante, trataba de sacar a su amigo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?- se molestó.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡quién! ¡mira al nuevo!- le señaló Olette, al fin el rubio se animó a alzar la mirada, de principio se quedó paralizado sin saber qué pensar ó decir…

Ante él estaba un chico rubio, con aquella mirada azul penetrante que tanto veía en su espejo, él sonrió de una manera amistosa hacia las tribunas, pero ciertamente no hacia ellos, se había tratado de un mero saludo al aire.

-¡¿Qué te parece, Roxas?! ¡acepto disculpas, chocolates, flores y todo tipo de regalos!- sonrió Hayner triunfante.

-¡Yo también!- lo apoyó el despistado Sora.

Pero Roxas siguió en silencio, como una estatua.

-¿Qué te pasa, Roxas?- le preguntó Naminé algo preocupada, el chico estaba todo pálido, era como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse, los demás por fin lo notaron.

-Vaya, no pensé que sería tanta la impresión.- susurró Sora igual de preocupado.

-Imagínate! Es como enterarte que tienes un clon malvado- se burló Hayner.

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡es imposible!- le pegó su novia.

"_Un sueño. Estoy dentro de un sueño. Como siempre__…__ pido un deseo: Que la próxima vez que abra los ojos, vea un paisaje diferente__"_

-¿Roxas?

El rubio regresó a la realidad, escuchó a Naminé que le hablaba muy preocupada, todos lo miraban.

-Esto bien.- contestó, el color ya estaba volviendo a su cara.

El entrenador los dividió en cuatro equipos, aquel chico le tocó en el equipo A del segundo turno, así que tuvieron que esperar un rato para verlo, pero valió la pena, mientras seguían comentando sobre lo bien parecido que era a Roxas, el rubio se enteró de algunas cosas de ese impostor, al parecer su nombre era Ventus, un chico que venía del otro lado del mundo por culpa de su madre que estaba por casarse por quinta vez en el año, hablaba como tres idiomas diferentes y era aplicado en la escuela. Los rumores decían que era muy tranquilo y casi no se le veía más que en las clases.

Por fin llegó su turno. Nadie del grupo fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, estaban boquiabiertos ante aquel chico, su forma de correr, de saltar y encestar aunque pareciese imposible ¡era realmente bueno! Y parecía que todo el mundo lo notaba.

No faltó el estúpido que lo confundió con Roxas y le gritó el nombre, por supuesto que el chico no volteo ¿por qué habría de hacerlo si ese no era su nombre?

Acabó la prueba con el equipo de Ventus como indiscutible ganador. Aún así no muchos se detuvieron a felicitarlo, el simplemente se ocupó en sus cosas, bebiendo agua y atándose las agujetas de sus tenis.

-¡Increíble! El chico si que es bueno.- dijo Pence luego de que muchos comenzaran a irse de las gradas. Hayner asintió pensativo.

-Bueno, es todo. ¿ahora estarás contento, no Sora?- suspiró Roxas, pero no pudo encontrar a su amigo por ninguna parte.

-¿eh? ¿a dónde se fue?- lo buscó Olette.

-¡Allá!- Kairi les indicó con la mirada hacia abajo, el castaño mantenía una animada conversación con el chico.

Sus compañeros casi se caen de la impresión.

-Increíble, ni siquiera llevamos dos horas aquí y ese ya le está hablando.- susurró Hayner.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- la castaña se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia ellos, a pesar de que su novio intentaba detenerla.

Por muy incómodo que resultara, Hayner jaló a su amigo directo a ese lugar, Roxas no quería montar un numerito intentando escapar, solo por eso se dejo arrastrar.

"Ya se las cobraré muy pronto"

El chico nuevo guardaba cosas en su maletín escuchando a Sora con atención

-¿Amigos…? Supongo que tienes razón…

El grupo se sorprendió, su voz también era parecida a la de Roxas, solo que con un acento diferente.

-¡Hola aquí!- saludó Olette, que llegó junto a ellos, le sonrieron amistosamente.

-¿Qué tal la competencia?- Hayner llegó abrazado de Roxas, -Se ve que eres realmente genial.

El nuevo movió los ojos haciendo memoria, se le notaba algo nervioso, -Um… bueno me gusta el basquetbol, aunque no podría decirte que soy bueno.

Parecía tener algo de dificultad todavía con las palabras. Claramente era extranjero.

-¿Todavía aprendiendo el idioma?- adivinó Pence con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Ya lo notaron?

Olette sonrió encantada, aquel era un chico diferente con los que había tratado:

-Oye, ¿Ventus, te llamas?

-Ven

-¿Eh?

-Pueden decirme Ven- dijo sonriendo mientras le deba un ultimo trago a su botella de agua.

-A bueno… Ven, ¿qué te parece si almuerzas con nosotros?

-Seguro, solo tengo que cambiarme…

-¡Te espero!- se apuntó la castaña, su novio casi se cae de la impresión.

-Pero Olette…

-Pueden irse- les hizo señas para que se fueran, el chico nuevo ya se había ido directo a los vestuarios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Soy cortés con nuestro compañero.

-Si, pero eso es pasarse de cortesía.

-¿Qué sucede Hayner… estás dudando de tu masculinidad?- se burló Roxas, ese era el momento adecuado para vengarse.

Hayner sudó algo nervioso, después cambió su expresión a una más confiada -Esta bien, Roxas y yo los estaremos esperando en la cafetería, ya sabes… el tiene muchas cosas que hablar con el nuevo ¿no es así, clon malvado?

Roxas le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz, mientras Sora lo sujetaba por la espalda para que no se descontrolara más.

El edificio 4 tenía la cafetería más pequeña, los que iban ahí era por el gran jardín de junto, donde se podía respirar la pureza que tanto necesitaban luego de una jornada apabullante de clases. También había un enorme campo vacío a un lado, donde era un muy buen ambiente para practicar deportes.

El grupo se sitúo en este último, estaba vacío porque todos andaban ocupados con los clubs.

Su amigo Sora les platicaba una de esas graciosas anécdotas de cuando fue a pescar con su padre y se había puesto a nadar con un traje de pulpo, todo por haber soñado que los peces eran los mejores amigos de ellos.

A lo largo de cinco minutos llegó Oltte y Ven. Al principio se sentaron en silencio para escuchar la última parte de la historia del castaño, luego de que se dio cuenta de su presencia los saludó…

Se la pasaron conversando un buen rato sobre las pruebas de deportes, hasta que ya todos habían terminado su comida.

Roxas miraba de reojo al chico, ya era demasiado incómodo saber que había alguien igualito a ti en cuanto a apariencia, pero tenerlo cerca… se sentía como en una de esas películas de ciencia ficción. Al parecer Ven ni siquiera lo había notado ó tal vez no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero eso fue solo hasta que al "amistoso" de Hayner se le ocurrió preguntarlo:

-Oye, Ven ¿ya conoces a mi amigo Roxas?

Juraría que lo golpearía, de no ser porque estaba a dos amigos de él.

El nuevo volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Roxas, tenía una ligera curiosidad en su rostro.

-Sí… estaba con ustedes en las gradas.- le contestó con toda tranquilidad, su mirada no duró mucho, porque se ocupó en soplar la bolsa de plástico de su almuerzo para luego reventarla.

El plan de Hayner para incomodar a Roxas había fallado, el rubio celebraba por dentro.

-Este… ¿lo conocías de antes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Todos en la escuela dicen que ustedes son igualitos! ¡como un clon malvado o algo así!- soltó Sora con emoción, eso último había incomodado el ambiente un poco.

"Ese Sora… también me las va a pagar!"

-¿En serio?- Ven volvió a mirar a Roxas, solo fue cosa de segundos porque su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y dio un gran suspiro.

-Disculpen un segundo- le sonrió un poco para alejarse a contestar, fue a una distancia muy considerada.

-Su plan no está funcionando- se burló Olette, sujetaba un pequeño espejo frente a ella.

Hayner refunfuñó en silencio.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó el despistado de Sora.

-Olvídalo- dijo Pence.

-En todo caso, ¿no creen que está mal incomodar a alguien que acaban de conocer?- inquirió una comprensiva Kairi.

-No estamos incomodándolo.- intervino Hayner.

-Oh, sí que lo están haciendo, tanto que creo que esta será la última vez que almuerce con nosotros- lo empujó la castaña.

-Está bien, tregua hermano.- Hayner le extendió la mano a Roxas, él estaba algo molesto pero le dio la mano.

-Pues yo no se ni qué hice, pero igual me disculpo.- Sora también le extendió la mano, el rubio ladeo la boca igual dándole la mano.

Un minuto después regresó Ven con una sonrisa muy nerviosa, tomó su maletín deportivo -Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Salió como bala sin darle tiempo a los chicos para despedirse.

-Ese tío es más raro que tu.- se quejó Hayner.

_Lo he hecho largo porque no subiré más capítulos hasta el próximo fin de semana __:(_

_Pero me ha agradado hacer tanto sufrir a Roxas con esto._

_¿Qué tan misterioso podrá llegar a ser Ventus? ¿En verdad Roxas perdonará a sus amigos? ¿Hayner y Sora dejarán de molestar?_

_El próximo capítulo estará lleno de más problemas y suspenso para el pobre de Roxas…_


	7. Chapter 7

KINGDOM ROXAS VENTUS

CAPITULO 7

_El siguiente capítulo :)__ Ya casi viene la verdadera trama, solo lo estoy aligerando un poco porque algún personaje podría acabar infartado jaja_

_Nah, no es para tanto, solo me gusta ser inesperada__…_

_Personajes principales: Roxas. Ventus._

Las clases se reanudaron a una hora de la salida. Tocaba reunirse a todo el grupo A, para elegir al representante y al sub representante de grupo. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Pence, Kairi y Xion pertenecían a ese grupo.

Al entrar vieron como un chico de una penetrante mirada azul estaba al lado de la puerta, les sonrió y luego les extendió la mano

-Ha pasado casi un día entero y yo no he tenido la cortesía de presentarme como debo, lo siento mucho. Soy Ventus, es un placer conocerles- primero saludó a Xion, ambas chicas sonrieron encantadas, se habían dado cuenta de que tenía unos lindos modales.

-Yo… soy Xion- le estrechó la mano con suavidad, estaba perturbada con el enorme parecido que aquel chico tenía con su amigo Roxas.

-Me llamo Kairi, un placer conocerte Ventus- la pelirroja también le estrechó la mano, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa.

-Mi nombre es Sora- el castaño le sonrió y estrechó su mano enérgicamente, ¿qué se puede decir? Él era así.

Luego se dirigió al chico de su lado, -Roxas.- se presentó el rubio secamente, con trabajos logró estrechar su mano, pero al hacerlo volvió a ponerse pálido, imaginó por una fracción de segundo el paisaje invernal.

Ventus ya estaba tomando asiento junto con todos los demás.

-¿Roxas?- Xion era la única que se había quedado a su lado.

El rubio le asintió tomando asiento, por un rato miró su propia mano ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa manera al tocarlo?

"Me estoy dejando llevar por la superstición de Hayner y Sora, eso es todo… soy un tonto"

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes- la profesora de la clase anterior, entró al salón e interrumpió las conversaciones de todos.

-El profesor de deportes me pidió de favor que les diera una información, mañana se darán los resultados de la pruebas de Natación, Gimnasia, Atletismo y Basquetbol, para los que estén interesados…- se sentó acomodando sus lentes mientras todos la miraban con atención.

-… hace unos momentos se dio el resultado de las pruebas de fútbol, tenis y voleibol, así que denle un aplauso a los chicos de su salón que entraron: Sora, Roxas y las señoritas Kairi y Mía, respectivamente.

Todo el salón se puso a aplaudir y silbar, mientras dirigían las miradas a los jóvenes, Sora era el más animado con la muestra de atención.

-Ahora pasaremos a lo importante, la elección del representante y el sub representante de clase…

Caminó en silencio mientras anotaba en el pizarrón, todos estaban muy callados por la tensión.

Al finalizar se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a toda la clase los nombres de los dos afortunados.

Los susurros no se dejaron esperar, acompañados de miradas hacia los elegidos.

Roxas apenas leyó los nombres, gracias a que Sora no lo dejaba ver con su cabeza.

_Representante de clase: Ventus_

_Sub representante: Fujin_

-No puedo creer que Fuu sea la elegida- murmuró Pence, miraron a la chica de cabello gris, con un largo copete que le tapaba un ojo, estaba cruzada de brazos con su actitud tan frívola y descarada de siempre.

Roxas rebuscó hacia Ventus, él tenía la cara más nerviosa que le había visto, estaba todavía viendo hacia el pizarrón sin poderlo creer.

-Bueno, al menos Ven será nuestro representante, con eso creo que la hemos librado- suspiró Sora despreocupadamente.

-Pues no creo que a él le haya gustado la idea.- comentó Riku, todos observaron como el chico se ponía de pie y salía apresuradamente del salón, entre todo el alboroto la maestra ni lo notó.

Roxas encontró a Hayner en el puesto de helados, así que comieron juntos una buena paleta de sal marina.

El chico le platicaba sobre un intento frustrado por hablar con Fuu, por lo de los mapas de la escuela. Y Roxas le comentó sobre que ella había sido elegida como sub representante de la clase.

-¡Hey!- voltearon casi al mismo tiempo, un castaño todo agitado los saludaba.

Roxas notó que cargaba otra mochila además de la suya,

-pensé que ibas a esperar al nuevo.

Sora se sentó junto a ellos, arrebatándole la paleta a su amigo Hayner.

-¡Oye! ¡cómprate la tuya!

-Lo iba a hacer, Pence y yo lo buscamos todo lo que pudimos, pero ya era tarde y ya iban a cerrar la escuela…- Sora se echó un enorme pedazo de hielo a la boca, tanto que se sobó la cabeza por el frío.

-Genial, ¡ahí va mi paleta!

-¡Increíble, llegue justo a tiempo para la puesta de sol!- sonrió ignorando por completo a su amigo, todos observaron en silencio como el sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz, el color naranjado sobre sus caras todavía era cálido, mientras las olas calmadas del mar se mecían alumbradas por un espectáculo de colores rojos, valía la pena gastar toda la tarde solo para verlo.

Sora rompió el silencio para darle el palito de la paleta a su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó ofendido.

-Basura… gracias por regalármela.

-¿Te caíste al nacer? ¡yo no te la di, tu me la arrebataste de las manos!- tomo el palito y se lo aventó en la cabeza.

-Ah, pues como yo te vi con la mano estirada, pensé que me la estabas ofreciendo.

-¡¿A qué horas hice eso?!

-De todas maneras- rebuscó en su bolsillo sacando unas monedas, -no me llené, así que me voy a comprar otra.

Hayner aprovechó para arrebatarle el dinero, -¡con esto podré reponer mi paleta robada! Gracias, Sora. Muy considerado de tu parte.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! ¡dámelo!

-¡De ninguna manera!- se puso de pie corriendo, Sora lo siguió muy de cerca, pero al hacerlo olvidó la mochila de nuevo.

-¡Oye, se te olvida algo!- Roxas intentó gritar inútilmente, porque sus amigos ya estaban lejos del alcance.

Suspiró decidido a esperar a que su amigo se acordara y regresara, pero pasó una hora y nada paso.

Roxas regresaba a su casa como a eso de las siete, con una mochila extra en su mano, estaba maldiciendo en silencio al estúpido de su amigo ¿por qué el siempre terminaba con sus problemas?

-Ya llegue.- dijo sin mucho afán al entrar, caminó hasta la cocina donde ya estaban sus padres cenando.

-Llegaste tarde.- comentó el padre, estaba ocupado leyendo el diario.

El rubio suspiró recargando su peso en el refrigerador mientras que buscaba algo que beber, ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar las mochilas.

Después se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, encendiendo el televisor, aventó las mochilas a medio camino y por otro lado sus zapatos. Para ese entonces su papá ya estaba en el otro sillón y su mamá recogía los platos de la cena.

-¿Viene alguien más contigo?

-¿Eh? ¿por qué lo dices?- el chico se asomó desde su lugar, mientras ella le indicaba las dos mochilas en el suelo.

-Ah, no… es… de un amigo.- apagó la televisión y paso a recogerlas para encerrarse en su habitación. Estuvo escuchando música en sus auriculares por un buen rato, hasta que Nanimé le llamó para recordarle las tareas, entonces se ocupó en resolverlas para luego aventarse en su cama a dormir… estaba por entrar a ese paraíso nocturno cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpeteos por su ventana, al principio lo ignoró moviéndose un poco y refunfuñando, pero volvió a ser persistente… era como el sonido de un rasguño. Se levantó con los ojos cerrados, sintió algo frío en su mano, pensó que era el cristal pero cuando se movió abrió los ojos por impulso totalmente asustado ¡juraría que había sido un dedo!

Entonces abajo, en la calle, una figura pasó corriendo rápidamente, aunque Roxas no le tomó mucha importancia, tardó mucho para volver a conciliar el sueño… ¿había sido su imaginación?

Ese día caminó a casa, no encontró otra cosa que hacer para disipar sus pensamientos… no le emocionaba nada ser el nuevo representante del grupo, eso era para alguien más…

"Alguien que no sea como yo"

No encontraba problema en regresar tan temprano a casa, su madre ya nunca estaba… Era tan dependiente a ese Lorian, un artista fracasado extranjero que ella había conocido por internet, y la razón por la que se había mudado hasta ese lugar.

La relación era de lo más tensa, cuando ellos no estaban peleando ella esperaba llorando sus llamadas, era el causante del distanciamiento entre madre e hijo y un sin número de problemas de los que el no quería ni pensar.

Ventus se dejó caer en su cama, dejando atrás esos pensamientos solo para escuchar los ruidos de fuera.

Se quedó dormido arrullado con el viento que abrazaba todo su cuerpo, era tan refrescante…

Que extraño… cuando despertó notó que el día soleado, con cielo azul y cubierto por esponjosas nubes blancas, se había convertido en un deprimente atardecer, las nubes se tornaron de un deprimente color rojo, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana ya no calentaba, era tan fría como el silencio en su habitación… después una interminable oscuridad, esas horribles nubes gris había tapado la luz de las hermosas estrellas que llenaban de esperanza a los pequeños niños temeroso del anochecer… así es como los abandonaba la luz, junto con las esperanza de tantas personas… eso es lo que hacían las noches nubladas al chico… se llevaban todo de el, lavando sus sentimientos que se escondían con el sol, asfixiándolo y obligándolo a volver a la realidad…

Quitó la mirada de la ventana e intentó pensar en otra cosa…

Ventus suspiró saliendo de su habitación por fin encontrando la nota de la ausencia de su madre:

_Lorian y yo salimos. No me esperes despierto, haz tus tareas, no salgas de casa, te deje tu cena en el refrigerador. Llama por cualquier emergencia, te amo__…"_

Dejó la nota en el mismo lugar, no podía sentirse molesto porque saliera con él, si ella era feliz…

Se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala, viendo el televisor apagado, sin ganas de querer encenderlo. Ahí se quedó dormido toda la noche, para cuando despertó ya estaba muy amanecido, tosió un poco, tal vez el frío de anoche le había afectado un poco. Ni rastro de su mamá, así que solo se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, esperando a que se hiciera tarde para no tener que ir a la escuela… no quería… no quería enfrentar ese problema que tanto lo estaba atormentando de nervios…

Estaba pensando en algún pasatiempo como la lectura, pero se dio cuenta de que su libro preferido se había quedado en su mochila en quién sabe dónde…

Llegó la noche… ni rastro de su mamá ¿estaría pasándola bien ó estaría llorando?

Miércoles, jueves, viernes… fin de semana… lunes, martes, miércoles… una semana completa sin asistir a clases… esa mañana ya no quiso seguir inundado en sus pensamientos pesimistas… se cambió con el uniforme para ir a clase, solamente se llevó un cuaderno en el brazo.

¡Hey!- el castaño llegó como bala, abrazando a Ventus.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola.- sonrió amistosamente.

-¿lo ven? ¡les dije que hoy vendría!- les gritó a sus amigos que estaban un poco más atrás.

-¿Sí? Eso decías diario, nadie puede equivocarse de esa manera- se burló Hayner, estaba abrazado de su novia.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó Olette, las chicas detrás de ella hicieron lo mismo.

-Recuperamos tu mochila- Sora se la mostró con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Roxas se cruzaba de brazos.

-Gracias.- les sonrió tomándola, la abrió solo para comprobar con alivio con todo estaba en su lugar.

-No preocupaste mucho, pensamos que ya no ibas a venir.- dijo Olette.

-Tenía un compromiso importante que hacer.- le comentó tranquilamente.

-¿Más importante que la escuela?- preguntó Pence, había llegado masticando una barra de granola con malvaviscos.

Su compañero se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

-¡Venga ya! Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clase.

El grupo caminó directo a la primera hora, mientras Sora y Hayner comenzaron su pelea de la semana, esa que traían desde que habían entrado a clases.

-¡Oh, no! Mira eso, Roxas- Pence les señaló justo en la entrada, ahí aparecían Seifer y su pandilla, un chico malhumorado y problemático con gorro negro y unos pantalones a punto de caérsele. Con tan solo ver al rubio sonrió con malicia, llegó aplastándose en el asiento de al lado.

Roxas no le prestó atención. El maestro comenzó a dar su clase.

-Me dicen por ahí que entraste al equipo de futbol- le susurró a mitad de clase, tenía un tono de lo más hipócrita.

Como no le hizo caso el compañero de atrás, Rai, lo empujó bruscamente pero cuidando que el maestro no los viera

-¡Contesta cuando te hablan!

-Yo no hablo con estúpidos.

Rai volvió a empujarlo, después fue Seifer quien lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para acercarlo

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que una niña como tu este en mi equipo.

Lo que significaba que Seifer también había calificado…

-niña Roxi- le escupió el chicle que masticaba, con eso bastó para encenderlo, se le lanzó a puñetazos tirándose en el suelo en el proceso.

El profesor les llamó la atención pero Roxas no se pudo controlar. Igual le escupió en la cara, y le embarró el chicle en el sombrero.

Sora se paró para sujetarlo, la pelea ya había terminado, Seifer se hizo la victima haciendo una sobre actuación de que le dolía,-Está loco, yo estaba escuchando la explicación y de repente se lanzó sobre mi.

-¡es cierto, yo lo vi!- corroboró Rai.

-¡Es mentira! El empezó primero- intentó defenderlo Sora.

-¡Suficiente!- el profesor los miró autoritariamente, -yo soy totalmente capaz de tomar la decisión, puesto que yo también fui testigo… Roxas, lo verán en la dirección con un reporte y llamaremos a sus padres, y joven Seifer, la próxima vez que lo vea involucrado no seré tan pasivo con usted…

_Fin del capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?_

_He estado intentando mil formas para molestar a Roxas pero se me está haciendo muy difícil jeje almenos tengo a Sora y a Hayner!  
_

_Pobre Ventus, su vida es muy solitaria __:(__ ¿habrá algo que esté ocultando? _


	8. Chapter 8

KINGDOM ROXAS VENTUS

CAPITULO 8

_Es hora de conocer uno de los personajes que les hará la vida de cuadritos a los protagonistas. _

_**Advertencia: **__El contenido de este capítulo puede ser perturbador para los fans de Ventus._

Así que Roxas tuvo que caminar a la dirección, no le gustaba nada ese lugar, solo había estado un par de veces, y las cosas no salían muy bien, como la vez en que le había costado su reproductor MP3 por una semana entera, sus padres no se tentaban el corazón parpara los castigos por la mala conducta… o tal vez sí?

Entró a la dirección solo para encontrar a sus padres junto con otro par de adultos, ellos salieron en cuanto lo vieron.

-Toma asiento- dijo algo cortante el director, el rubio se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, solo para evitar que sus padres siguieran clavándole la mirada.

-Ya he hablado con tus padres, Roxas- el nombre logró decirlo hasta que miró el expediente frente a él. -¿sabe que nuestra institución tiene su prestigio? Joven, ha manchado el nombre del colegio con su pequeño "jueguito" de peleas.

Roxas desvió la mirada, no quería seguir viendo ese hombre de aspecto duro frente a él.

-Esta vez será un reporte, pero la próxima ya podría ser una suspensión… espero que reconsidere el tiempo de sus padres y su propio expediente, para la próxima que decida dejarse llevar por sus instintos "primitivos" ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió, aunque en realidad no se arrepentía por haberlo hecho, alguien tenía que bajar de su pedestal a ese estúpido chico.

-Bien, ahora me gustaría que esperara ahí- le indicó una silla en un cubículo, -le voy a entregar el reporte, pero primero tengo que tratar otro pequeño asunto. Señores, gracias por venir.- los despidió dándoles la mano.

-Te vemos afuera- le susurró el padre, mirando hacia su hijo, él solo asintió.

Casi de inmediato de que había salido entró la pareja de antes, se sentaron cuando el hombre se los indicó.

Minutos después tocaron la puerta.

-Ah, joven Ventus, pase…

Roxas se asomó un poco para ver al rubio entrar, estaba mirando algo confundido a la pareja.

-jajajá… niño, niño…- se rió burlonamente el hombre junto a la mujer, era el típico rudo, descuidado y a la vez presumido, usaba unos lentes oscuros y tenía los primeros signos de la barba en su cara.

-¿Para qué nos llamo, señor director?- preguntó la mujer de al lado, Ven ya se había sentado junto a ellos.

El director reacomodó sus papeles hasta sacar uno que le llamó la atención…

-¿Sabían ustedes de las faltas de su hijo?

-¿faltas? ¿qué faltas?- le pregunta ella.

-Su hijo ha faltado alrededor de una semana entera sin ninguna justificación, por eso los he llamado.

La mujer suspiró algo triste, pero ni el chico ni ella compartieron una mirada, al menos para saber qué es lo que pasaba… el hombre junto a ellos siguió sonriendo como un idiota.

-¿Y qué pasará…?- preguntó seria, era obvio que no lo sabía y que por lo tanto no tenía alguna justificación.

El director suspiró, -La asistencia es muy importante en esta escuela, cuando son tantos días… es sancionada si no es justificable- miró al chico para ver si quería dar alguna protesta, sin embargo siguió igual de callado como antes.

-Tiene usted toda la razón, señor- dijo el hombre con una odiosa sonrisa, -debemos pensar en el ejemplo que se les está dando a los demás jóvenes… al ver a uno de sus compañeros faltando cuando quiera, haciendo lo que se le de la gana… eso es terrible ¿no cree?

-Toda la razón…- suspiró el director.

-Yo puedo encargarme de todo.- dijo la mujer.

-Podemos, querida, podemos- sonrío el odioso hombre.

Roxas solo pudo verlo asqueado, no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre no le agradaba nada.

-No quiero…- susurró Ventus, los adultos lo miraron.

-¿decías, hijo?

-¡Yo no lo quiero a él! ¡yo ni siquiera tengo su sangre, ni nos mantiene, ni siquiera es mi padre, él no tiene derecho a participar en nuestra vida!

-Ventus…- lo reprendió la mujer.

-No te preocupes Nancy, así son los jóvenes de ahora.

El chico solo pudo bajar la mirada con un suspiro.

-Ahem…- el director se aclaró la garganta, -¿señor, usted es…?- ya estaba dudando sobre la presencia de aquel hombre al que lo había confundido con el padre.

-Yo soy Lorian, el famoso actor publicitario, novio de esta hermosa flor… y pronto marido- contestó con un tono presumido.

-Ooh, vaya, discúlpeme usted, todo este tiempo lo he estado confundiendo con el padre.

-No se preocupe, después de todo está claro que este chico necesita una figura paterna- Lorian cruzó la pierna encendiendo un cigarro y aunque al director le molestó se siguió ocupando en sus preguntas.

-Disculpe señora, si no es mucho la molestia ¿dónde está el padre?

-No tiene nada que ver en nuestra vida- le contestó un tanto malhumorada. -¿es todo, cierto?

-Eh? Sí, sí… procure no faltar otra vez, joven.

Los tres salieron no muy contentos, y el director volvió a ocuparse en el reporte de Roxas.

Roxas se asomó al patio, luego de unos buenos sermones de sus papás solo le habían suspendido la televisión, sin mencionar que estarían al tanto de su conducta escolar.

Seguramente Sora y los demás estarían esperándolo en la playa, al salir pudo ver a Ventus, sus padres estaban más lejos… armando todo un show de gritos…

Se acercó por impulso.

-Hola.- lo saludó con una sonrisa alegre, ¿es que no le molestaba esa discusión?

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con la necesidad de saber si sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Yo… yo estoy bien.- ambos miraron directo a la pareja que ya había dejado de gritarse, Nancy le sonreía coquetamente mientras le decía: -Tienes razón, mi vida… ¡vamos!

Se fueron caminando abrazados, olvidando por completo la presencia de Ventus, él se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada.

Roxas fue el único en suspirar, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos: -Sora y los chicos nos están esperando.

-¿A mi?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

El rubio asintió.

-Bueno ¡vamos!- le sonrió más animado, ciertamente expedía una buena vibra como la de Sora.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos, era la primera vez que Roxas había caminado tan rápido, y también que alguien lo había obligado a hacerlo sin pedírselo.

-¡Por aquí!- los saludó Pence, miraron como un grupo de chicos comían helados cada quien en una alegre platica, mientras que otros se remojaban los pies en el mar.

-¡Ven, que bueno que viniste! ¡toma!- Olette le ofreció una paleta de agua marina, él la tomó sonriéndole.

-¡Olette! ¿por qué…? yo te di dinero para que me compraras la paleta a mi- se quejó Hayner, estaba saliendo del agua junto con Sora.

-¿Te gusta?- la castaña lo ignoró por completo.

-Es un sabor que nunca había probado.

-Es el favorito de Roxas.- comentó Sora, sentándose a un lado.

-¡Ahora me la vas a pagar tú, Roxas!- siguió quejándose el chico, pero el rubio ni le prestó atención, estaba conversando con Nanimé. -Está bien, como hoy me dieron el doble de la mesada, los invitaré a comer algo a todos.

-¡Yeah! ¡tengo hambre! ¡vamos por tacos!- Pence brincaba feliz, se veía un tanto idiota al hacerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡la vez pasada TÚ elegiste donde comer! Es mi turno- lo contradijo Hayner.

-Es verdad, no quiero terminar comiendo tacos por siempre- comentó Roxas en burla.

-¡Pero! ¡quiero tacos!

-¡Yo quiero pizza!- opinó Sora, ya estaban caminando por las calles.

-Ay Sora, ahí no te dan cajita feliz- comentó Riku, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero! Ya… ya casi… ¡no me pido la cajita feliz!- el castaño se sonrojo de molestia.

-¡Nooo!- protestó el gordito, cuando todos empezaban a ponerse de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la hamburguesa.

-¡Ya! Ya, chicos… pasemos una bonita tarde.- dijo la pelirroja, intentando disipar las voces.

-Kairi tiene razón…- se cruzó de brazos Hayner, -además, no hay cajita feliz en los tacos, ¡vamos por hamburguesas!

-¡Pero… pero!- se quejaron Sora y Pence.

-Hey, hey… acuérdense de quién es el hombre de la billetera, que no se les olvide.- guiñó el ojo pasándole un brazo a su novia, mientras todos volvían a discutir entre sí, Ventus solo podía sonreír, todo ese ambiente era muy agradable, sus preocupaciones se había lavado por completo…

El día pasó tan rápido… después de comer en el restaurante, todos volvieron a la playa para contemplar la puesta de sol, platicaron un montón de cosas disparatadas e hicieron todo tipo de bromas… hasta que el día llegó a su final…

Ventus llegó a su casa a eso de las 9 de la noche, se había divertido tanto que hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo…

Al entrar a la casa se encontró con la mirada molesta de su madre, cruzada de brazos en la entrada.

-¿Mamá…? ¿qué ocurre?- era la primera vez que la veía con esa cara.

-Son las 9 p.m.

-Sí, mamá… perdón… pero, pero… el tiempo pasó muy rápido y no se repetirá.- le sonrió todavía contagiado con la vibra de sus nuevos amigos, estaba caminando directo a su habitación cuando Lorian, lo detuvo…

-Espera, espera… ya no volverás a salir sin permiso.

-¿Qué? Tú no puedes decirme eso…

El rubio intentó abrirse paso pero el hombre con indiferencia, no se movía.

-…déjame pasar…

Lorian sonrió una vez más y con una gran fuerza lo abofeteo, haciendo que perdiera el balance y que su enorme y pesada mano quedara grabada en su mejilla.

-¿Por… por qué?- el chico reaccionó justo a tiempo para no lograr recibir el segundo golpe, él tranquilamente lo agarró del brazo y volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- le alcanzó a preguntar con una mezcla de enojo y confusión.

Pero Lorian solo sonrió cínicamente, sacando el cinturón de su pantalón, -Te enseñaré a respetar las reglas de esta casa, niñato rebelde.

Los ojos de Ventus se abrieron más, solo podía mirarlo… pero no sabía ni cómo sentirse, estaba con la cabeza echa un caos de confusión.

Volvió la mirada hacia su madre, para que le dijera algo, pero ella solo lo miró y suspiró con tristeza… se fue caminando para encerrarse en su habitación.

Tosió con dificultad, siempre le pasaba cuando su mente era un lío. A sus ojos Lorian era muy grande, lo jaloneo hasta quitarle la camisa y entonces empezó a golpearlo…

-¡AH! ¡AAAH! ¡BASTA! ¡YA NOOO! ¡AAAAHHH! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!- las lágrimas de su dolor y confusión caían por su rostro, pero el muy bastardo no paraba de golpear, él ya no aguantaba el dolor, sintió como su piel se reventaba contra la hebilla de ese grueso cinturón.

Entre esos golpes alcanzaba a ver la maldita sonrisa de ese Lorian, haciéndolo sentir tan patético… tan débil…

-¡DETENTE! ¡AAAHHH! ¡YA BASTAAA… MAMÁÁÁ!

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿por qué no le respondía?

El golpeo más fuerte… parecía una tortura interminable, estaba disfrutando de su autoridad frente a ese chico ensangrentado… después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, todo terminó, Lorian se fue como si nada…

Ventus lloró un rato más… se sentía tan tonto, tan indefenso… en ese silencio, podía oír desde lejos, a su mamá llorando… ¿pero por qué no lo había ayudado? ¿c-como dejo…?

¿No estaba bien así… si era lo que ella deseaba…?

Con trabajos logró caminar hasta su habitación, estaba cuidando que la camisa no se manchara con su sangre, cerró la puerta a piedras y lodo, temía que Lorian volviera por la segunda ronda… en la ventana se exhibía una noche nublada, eso tenía que ser… solo era culpa de esa noche…

Se puso la primera playera que encontró, solo para disipar el contacto de sus heridas con ese frío…

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿debería llamar a alguien? ¿debería decírselo a alguien?

-No… no… solo es la noche, mañana será otro día…- susurró quedándose dormido encogido junto a la cama.

"_Un sueño. Un sueño tiene un final. No importa lo bonito que sea, o el miedo que dé__…__ pero ahora__…__ me pregunto cuando empezaron los sueños a no tener final__"_

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO. Espero solo odien a Lorian por eso. Pero es necesario porque es parte de la trama. ¡Ventus, sé fuerte!_


	9. Chapter 9

KINGDOM ROXAS VENTUS

**CAPITULO 9**

_Gracias por los reviews, así que seguiré subiendo capítulos rápido._

_Se me está dificultando recortar partes, pero no debí escribirla taan laarga, creo que me emocioné porque son mis personajes favoritos jejeje_

_Espero no aburrirlos y que Sora y Hayner no se cansen de fastidiar jajaja_

_¿Estará Ventus preparado para la visita de sus amigos?_

_¿Qué tan mala será su vida con Lorian alrededor?_

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este capítulo puede ser perturbador para los fans de Ventus.**

Sora y Hayner llegaron al área de los casilleros, le sonrieron al rubio que estaba acomodando sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

-Hm?

-Ven!

-Oh…- les sonrió débilmente, su cuerpo todavía estaba adolorido. -Hola, Sora, Hayner… ¿cómo están?

-Yo muy bien- contestó el pretenciosos Hayner, el castaño se limitó a asentirle.

-Hoy estamos planeando en ir a un balneario después de clases, ya sabes… por eso del calor.- le mostraron unas entradas.

-Servirá para que conozcas un poco mejor la ciudad…

-Oh…- sonrío ampliamente, -me encantaría ir… solo necesito pedir permiso a mis papás.

-¡Bien…! Nos avisas entonces.

-Eso haré.

El timbre sonó y los chicos se despidieron para entrar a su clase, a decir verdad, Ven no tenía muchos ánimos de entrar, así que se ocupó en tardarse un poco más, solo lo suficiente para que el profesor ya no lo dejara entrar… solo quería descansar… ¿por qué se sentía tan cansado?

La idea de salir con sus amigos le agradaba, quería por todos los medios olvidarse de lo que pasó ayer, así que sacó su celular. En ese momento llegaban Seifer y su pandilla, le arrebataron el teléfono para colgar, el rubio siguió medio inmerso en sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué sucede, Roxas… tus papis te regañaron tanto?

Los tres rieron alabando el ingenio de su líder.

-Últimamente han usado mucho ese apodo conmigo.- le contestó retomando su actitud calmada y natural.

Eso molestó a Seifer, -¡Vamos a ver si te siguen dando ganas de vacilarme luego de la paliza que te voy a dar! ¡¿Crees que ya se me olvidó lo del chicle?!- los tres lo arrinconaron a empujones contra los casilleros, Ventus comenzó con un ataque de tos, había estado pasándole con frecuencia.

El chico frente a él se rompió a reír, -¿Qué te pasa… vas a llamar a uno de tus noviecitos… a ese tal Lisa?

-De hecho ya estoy aquí- cruzándose de brazos el alto pelirrojo apareció detrás de ellos. -Y es LEA ¿lo has memorizado?

Le dedicó una mirada tan intimidante que el grupo no le quedó de otra más que salir corriendo entre amenazas.

Ventus ya se había calmado, guardó su celular tirado dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Creí que en cualquier momento te soltarías a llorar.- le dijo el pelirrojo, sin darle tiempo de decirle nada, lo abrazó encaminándolo por el pasillo.

Ventus se quedó esperando fuera de las canchas de futbol, ahí Sora y Roxas terminaban su entrenamiento. Se acercaron en cuanto lo vieron.

-¡Hey, Ven!- lo saludó el castaño, mientras el rubio tomaba agua de su botella.

-Hola.- lo saludó amistosamente.

-¿No tuviste práctica?

-Emmm… lo que pasa es que llegué tarde y ya no me dejaron entrar- le explicó rascándose la mejilla.

-Ah, sí. Hayner dijo que te vio siendo arrastrado por Lea.

Ven asintió.

-Y que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no eras Roxas.

Roxas se atraganto, tosió dejando la botella a un lado.

-Ese tonto…- susurró, pero sus compañeros lo escucharon.

-Pero no importa, como me han confundido ahora sé un montón de cosas sobre ti.- Ventus miró hacia el rubio.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que… te gustan los helados sabor sal marina y que te gusta el color rojo de las puestas de sol porque te recuerdan a tu mejor amigo Lea.

Sora se puso a reír mientras Roxas se llevaba la mano a la cara.

"UHG! Así que ese imbécil dijo algo como eso"

-Creo que al final sospechó algo porque se me ocurrió decirle Terra

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras Ventus le sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Qué rayos es Terra?- preguntó Sora rascándose la cabeza.

-Es que así le solía decir a un superior que se portaba igual que él…

-Ahhh

-Solo vine para avisar que no voy a poder ir con ustedes, de hecho ahorita ya me voy…

-¿Po qué no?- preguntó infantilmente el castaño.

Ventus borró su sonrisa, es como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

-A lo mejor otro día.

-Está bien. Pero prepárate porque la próxima invitación no te daremos oportunidad de negarte!

Se despidió corriendo como rayo a la salida de la escuela.

-¡Hora del plan X!- gritó el castaño, estaba caminando con todos sus amigos, ya venían preparados con sus cosas para la salida al balneario.

-¿Plan X?- repitió Pence.

-¡Sí! ¡Naminé!- extendió la mano hasta ella, la chica parpadeo antes de darle un trozo de papel.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sora? ¿Qué es el plan X?

El chico siguió celebrando como un niño sin escuchar a Hayner. Entonces se le adelantó para sujetarlo del cuello.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!

-¡Hayner, te estás propasando!- lo regañó Olette desde atrás, camina y conversaba con Kairi, Naminé y Xion.

-¡Haremos una pequeña parada antes de ir al balneario!

-No me gusta nada como se oye eso.- comentó Roxas, siempre que su amigo sonreía de esa manera significaba problemas.

Subieron al camión sin conseguir que Sora les contestara, hasta que bajaron en una calle que nunca había recorrido, era una de esas áreas de unidades habitacionales…

-¡Iremos a por Ven!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, tanto fue su asombro que el castaño bajo un poco su ánimo.

-Pues es que… es una salida de amigos… y me sentía muy mal que Ven no fuera a ir…

-Sora, si no mal recuerdo, él dijo que no podía ir- Roxas intentó conservar la calma, como todos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal si no está?- inquirió Kairi.

-¡Claro que está! ¡si no nos lo hubiera dicho!

-Tal vez no le agradamos.- sugirió Naminé.

-¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡ese chico es una mezcla de Roxas y Sora, y ambos son nuestro amigos… así que no es posible!

-¡OYEME!- le gritaron ambos al oído, Hayner sonrió nervioso.

-¡Entonces vamos!- Sora lideró el grupo sujetando la hoja enfrente, ponía el numero 307.

Ventus llegó a su casa temprano, le dolió un poco haber rechazado la oferta de sus amigos, con lo mucho que le hubiera gustado salir a divertirse con ellos…

Al llegar encontró la nota de su madre que decía que estaba trabajando, para su desgracia Lorian estaba sentado en el sillón, fumando y tomando si cesar

-LLE-llegué… -le anunció con voz entrecortada, ni siquiera lo quiso ver, caminó derechito a su habitación.

-Hmmm. Ven acá!- le gritó malhumorado.

El chico suspiró agarrando valor, -¿S-si?

El hombre machacó un cigarro contra la mesa y encendió otro, -Me llamó tu profesor de deportes… ¡estás faltando! BASURA

El trago saliva, -¡E-es que…!- antes de que terminara su frase, una lluvia de golpes y cintazos cayeron sobre él

-¡BASURA! ¡CUMPLE SIEMPRE!- le gritó entre los azotes

"¿Cumplir… siempre…?"

La tos volvió con más fuerza, su visión se nubló por unos momentos, hasta el ruido se oía lejos…

Con todo lo que le quedaba de valor y fuerzas logró salir del alcance de los golpes, empujándolo para abrirse paso directo a la salida

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- rugió furioso.

-¡DEBO CUMPLIR!- salió rápidamente de la casa, antes de que lograra alcanzarlo y llenarlo de golpes, con la ropa desarreglada y con el dolor en su cuerpo, corrió lejos del alcance de ese lugar, lo más rápido que sus piernas lograron hacerlo, hasta que sintió sus músculos desgarrarse del esfuerzo.

-¡Ven!

Alguien lo llamaba desde lejos, pero no era la voz de ese tipo ni de su mamá

-¿Sora?- reconoció la silueta del chico que lo saludaba desde lejos, junto con otro grupo de chicos. Los esperó hasta que llegaron cerca de él.

-¿Qué te paso?- le preguntó Olette, todos estaban igual de desconcertados.

-N-Nada.- les sonrió intentando arreglarse la camisa.

-¿Nada? ¡hombre estás sangrando!- Hayner le señaló directo a la boca, él saboreo algo ferroso, ni siquiera había notado que algunos golpes habían alcanzado su cara ó tal vez había sido en su desesperación por querer salir de ahí…

-Me caí mientras corría.- les volvió a sonreír, no encontró otra cosa para limpiarse mas que su brazo.

-Debió ser dura la caída.- Pence le lanzó una mirada hacia su brazo amoratado y con varias líneas rojas donde estaba comenzando a brotar sangre.

-S-Sí… lo que pasa es que… ¡había una roca enorme! A la hora de caer también habían algunos alambres… ¡eso debió ser!

Kairi le ofreció un par de pañuelos que siempre traía a la mano por si acaso.

Sus manos todavía le temblaban un poco, aunque no sentía dolor, toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo, por haberse escapado, estaba al tope.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- inquirió Naminé con la misma preocupación que sus amigos.

-Sí… bien, bien.

-Oye Ven, solo veníamos a preguntarte si en verdad no querías ir con nosotros, porque no te veías muy decidido hace rato.- dijo Sora.

El rubio suspiró en silencio, quería ir con ellos y lo menos que deseaba era estar en su casa por un buen rato.

-¿Lo has notado? B-bueno… volví a pedirles permiso a mis papás y les rogué tanto que al final sí me dejaron.

-¡Enserio! ¿pues que estamos esperando?! Se nos acaba el día! Ve por tus cosas y nos vamos!

-¿Habrá problema si me voy así?- lo interrumpió

"No… no volveré ahora, así tenga que hacer lo que sea…"

-Bueno, pues…- Sora se rascó la cabeza mirando al rubio enmarañado y con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo ni traje de baño, ni bloqueador, ni nada de eso… a donde vivía nunca lo necesite… ¡es más no creo que me meta a nadar!- admitió con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Pence, el solo asintió.

-Pues como quieras, vámonos entonces- Hyner jaló a su novia y a Sora. Los demás lo siguieron.

Roxas siguió mirando de reojo por un buen rato esas heridas, algo no andaba bien, tendría que haberse caído a una buena altura para haberse marcado así… además, la historia no encuadraba del todo…

-Te lo estás pensando demasiado, cosas así pasan.- le susurró Naminé, ella que siempre parecía entender a Roxas primero que nadie.

El lugar era muy animado, tan lleno de vida y risas de todo tipo de personas.

Hayner y Roxas se lanzaron por el tobogán, Sora y Riku prefirieron el trampolín, Pence se lanzó al puesto de comida más cercano, mientras Naminé y Olette se ocuparon en tomar los rayos del sol recostadas sobre el césped. Kairi y Xion jugueteaban con una pelota de playa. Ventus solo se sentó cerca de la alberca, para observar a sus amigos divertirse.

-¡Para animar el ambiente, amigo!- Pence llegó sentándose a un lado, ofreciéndole un helado con nueces, el lo aceptó encantado.

Al poco rato el grupo ya estaba organizando un partido de voleibol en el agua, chicos contra chicas, con el marcador a favor de ellas gracias a los auto goles que anotaba su querido amigo Sora.

Pence se la paso abucheándolos hasta que ellos ya no lo pudieron soportar y rompieron la competición para lanzarse sobre su amigo y aventarlo al agua. Intentaron hacer lo mismo con Ventus, pero el fue más listo y les arrojó trozos de su nieve a cualquiera que internara acercársele…

Se rieron y echaron relajo hasta que se cansaron, con los estómagos vacíos se reunieron en una mesa para disfrutar la comida que las chicas había traído.

Como eso de las 7 todos comenzaron a separarse para irse a sus casas, solo quedaron Roxas, Riku, Sora y Ven, los tres primeros se habían puesto de acuerdo para pasar la noche en casa de Sora, después de todo mañana era viernes, no era tan pesado el día…

-¿Qué dices si le pedimos permiso a tus papás para que te quedes en mi casa, Ven?- le preguntó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa, ya estaba visualizándose frente a la televisión jugando videojuegos con sus amigos y devorando comida chatarra de todo tipo.

-Hm?- antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta su celular vibro, lo sacó y contestó sin fijarse en quien era…

-Ventus, ¿dónde estás?- se escuchó la voz angustiada de su madre, el se sorprendió un poco, pero intentó ocultarlo sonriéndoles a sus amigos que le miraban.

-¿Mamá?- su voz se hizo pequeña y tímida.

-Ventus… ¿qué ocurre contigo, eh? Lorian me llamó histérico diciendo que escapaste, tu escuela llamándome porque faltaste a las practicas de baloncesto, tu actitud… ¿qué está pasándote? ¿qué no me has dicho?- ella se escuchaba molesta, angustiada y muy dolida… su confianza ya no existía, seguro era eso…

El dio un gran suspiro, -Estoy con mis amigos, hace no mucho que salimos del balneario…

Hubo un enorme silencio al otro lado, la conversación se consumió por lo que parecían horas.

-Oh… tus amigos… ¿y se han divertido?

-Sí, todo bien.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Acabamos de pasar por la estación de autobús, junto a una tienda de revistas.-divagó recordando un poco el camino, la verdad no habían muchas indicaciones que dar, por ahí solo habían casas… sin ningún nombre…

-…hijo, quédate ahí, estoy en camino, ¿sí?

El asintió, olvidando que su madre no podía verlo.

-¿SI?

-Uhm… sí, mamá… hasta luego- colgó y guardó su celular, en ese mismo segundo pararon de caminar llegando a la casa de Sora.

-Hey, ¿entonces quieres que le pidamos permiso a tus papás? Los míos podrían llamarlos para avisar…- insistió el castaño.

-Mis papás estarán fuera por el trabajo, me dijeron que podía quedarme un rato más con ustedes.- le contestó mirándolo, aunque por dentro empezaba a sentirse horriblemente culpable ¿cómo no, si le estaba mintiendo a su mamá y encima a sus amigos?

Todos entraron a la casa, saludaron casi de inmediato a la pareja que se ocupaba en rutinas ordinarias.

-¡Vamos a estar en mi habitación!- gritó Sora lanzado su mochila por un lado y por otro su ropa, se aligeró poniéndose unos shorts rojos y una playera blanca. Riku se dejó caer en la alfombra observando unas cuantas cosas sobre el suelo, él usaba una playera tipo polo y una gabardina azul marino, tal y como se había vestido para ese día. Roxas solo se deshizo de su pantalón para quedarse con el short negro y una playera gris con blanco. Ventus se dejó caer junto a ellos, usando simplemente su uniforme arrugado y sucio.

Como los papás de Sora tenían un compromiso para salir a cenar, los chicos se dieron el lujo de desgarrarse la garganta a gritos y habladurías mientras jugaban videojuegos, en el piso había refrescos botados y un montón de golosinas, chocolates, pastelillos, panqueques y una pila de historietas robadas de la colección de Pence…

-¡Esto es vida! ¿no creen?- el castaño se dejó caer sobre su cama, ya había apagado el televisor, vencidos por el cansancio.

-Sí que lo es.- suspiró Roxas echándose sobre una almohada que había tomado prestada, estaba sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al parque e invitamos a los demás chicos?

-No necesariamente en ese orden.- bromeó Riku, el ya estaba acomodándose dentro de su bolsa de dormir, él siempre tan prevenido…

-La naturaleza nos caería bien, ¡los viernes son lo máximo!- siguió celebrando el castaño.

-Oye… ¿no hay tarea para mañana?- preguntó Roxas, ese día Naminé no lo había llamado, por lo que no podía recordarlo.

-Sí… creo que unos ejercicios de Álgebra- Sora se estiró hasta uno de los cuadernos botados junto a su cama, -¿la hacemos ahora o mañana apenas lleguemos?

Roxas suspiró escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, eso daba a entender su respuesta.

-¿Y tú, Riku?- miró al de cabellos plateados, estaba acostado dándoles la espalda.

-Yo la hice hace años.

Sora lo maldijo en silencio.

-Somos tú y yo Ven…

-De hecho, yo olvidé mi mochila en mi casa.- le contestó con una sonrisa. Sora no tuvo de otra más que olvidar sus deberes, los echó por la borda y se acobijo para dormir.

Ventus se durmió con una pequeña almohada y una cobija prestadas, eso le pareció más cómodo que su fría habitación, ahí todo era más cálido…

_Un sueño. Tengo un sueño__…__ un sueño donde espero a alguien__…__ sentado en un banco solo__…__ escuchando a la multitud__…__ espero a una persona que tarda horas en llegar__…__ días__…__ y después, años.__"_

Era muy entrada la noche cuando su celular volvió a vibrar, lo había dejado a propósito dentro de su bolsillo, por si acaso…

En la pantalla ponía "Mamá". Se puso de pie en silencio, ya se sentía lo bastante culpable como para tomar fuerzas y volver a casa, seguramente ella estaría muerta de preocupación, no podía hacerle pasar por ese sufrimiento a su mamá, aunque eso implicara que el tuviera que tratar con el detestable de Lorian…

Se salió por la ventana, no quería despertar a nadie.

Caminó casi a ciegas por las calles, hacía mucho frío en la madrugada, era tan abrazador como su miedo a llegar, tosió descontroladamente por unos momentos, hasta que se acostumbró a ese ambiente… sombrío… y frío…

Casi estaba por llegar cuando notó a la figura pálida con brazos cruzados frente a él…

-Ventus- se aseguró de sonar lo suficientemente molesta como para amedrentar al chico.

Ven bajo la mirada y trago en seco,sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Vamos, Ventus…

El chico se ocupó en seguir cabizbajo a su madre.

"Quizás no debí salirme después de todo… quizás solo debí quedarme donde estaba… quizás y solo quizás, debí haber recibido todos esos golpes…"

La caminata hacia la casa fue aún más peor que esa oscuridad, la tensión era enorme, Ven se sentía tan asustado… ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿qué es lo que pasaría en cuanto atravesaran esa puerta?

-Lo siento, mamá.- no se había podido contener por más tiempo, era el sentimiento más fuerte dentro de su cabeza.

La mujer permaneció en silencio. Llegaron frente a la sencilla residencia con un lindo tapete que anunciaba la entrada, más todo eso era una simple impresión… para él siempre significo todo menos la propia palabra.

Entró dejando la puerta abierta para que el rubio pasara…

Cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras de él, se escuchaba la voz de su madre en el pasillo, también estaba la voz del odioso Lorian, él gritaba colérico…

-¡ESA BASURA! ¡Esa basura se fue de la casa y mira hasta qué hora se dignó a volver! Y tu todavía lo quieres consentir?!

-No sé qué es lo que le pasa!- rompió en llanto la mujer,-Lorian, tienes que ayudarme con él, ya no sé qué hacer…

-¡Mira la hora! ¡hizo un madito berrinche por toda la casa cuando llegó de la estúpida escuela!

-Por favor… ayúdame!

-Sí, yo le voy a dar su lección.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que su estómago se revolviera y que su cara perdiera color…

Lorian susurró algo, seguramente sabía que el chico los estaba escuchando.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, mi amor- le contestó ella.

Unos minutos después llegó su madre, no quería ni mirarla, todo su cuerpo le temblaba.

-¿No te pedí que me esperarás cuando te llamé?

Ventus asintió suavemente, ¿dónde estaría ese Lorian? Ya no podía ni escucharlo.

-¿M-Me vas a pegar, mamá?

Ella dio un gran suspiro y lo tomó del brazo, las imágenes de Lorian recorrieron su mente y no pudo evitar sentir pánico…

"Me va a golpear… como lo hace Lorian"

El chico intentó zafarse, ese lugar no era seguro, pero su madre lo sostuvo más fuerte presionando sus moretones de la paliza que le habían dado

-¡AH!

Ella lo soltó al no poder soportar verlo sufrir, Ven cayo al piso sin saber qué hacer, estaba tan confundido con la nueva actitud de su madre…

En eso el tipo llegó frente a él, estaba sujetando una especie de tubo, Ven ya lo veía venir, aún así se quedó congelado en su lugar, sintió el fuerte impacto sobre su cien…

Se giró unos metros por la sala mientras la madre comenzaba a llorar, y se fue a encerrar en su habitación.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿creíste que te ibas a salvar de un castigo?! ¡¿CREÍSTE?!- le clavó un segundo golpe ahora en la espalda, Ven sintió como sus huesos crujieron del dolor.

Una lluvia de golpes cayeron en su espalda, él comenzó a gritar y llorar del dolor, eso no era como con el cinto… aquello era el infierno!

-¡BASTA! ¡Me haces daño! ¡AHH! ¡basta!- a pesar de todas sus súplicas Lorian lo seguía golpeando, y aceleraba los golpes cuando el intento moverse para alejarse de su alcance.

-¡Estúpido mocoso! ¡No sirves! ¡tu no eres mejor que yo! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡PORQUE ERES UNA BASURA INSERVIBLE!- el odioso Lorian soltó una carcajada bebiendo de la botella de la que tomaba, se había detenido para darse un respiro.

Ventus se puso de pie como pudo, su cuerpo estaba en un temblor de dolor, se vomitó por segunda vez sobre su ropa, sus sentimientos lo estaban sofocando…

Lorian terminó de beber la botella y ocurriéndosele una grandiosa idea, se abalanzo contra el chico golpeándolo con la botella.

El gritó con más dolor, llamó a su mamá, hasta llamó a sus amigos… quería un milagro para detener a ese sujeto.

El ultimo golpe lo recibió en los brazos, cubriéndose la cabeza y reventando la botella, sintió cuerpos extraños entre su piel seguramente los vidrios se le habían incrustado, pero no los sintió porque el odioso de Lorian se ocupó en agarrarlo a patadas por todo el estómago…

La tortura se prolongó por más minutos, donde el hombre se las ingeniaba para golpearlo con el primer objeto que se le cruzara en el camino, hasta que se cansó y se derrumbó en el sillón dormido.

Ven llegó como a eso de la cuatro de la madrugada a su cama, se arrastró por el piso y se ocupó de parar el sangrado de sus brazos con un montón de retazos de ropa y ligas…

_Fin de capítulo. Muy crudo, prometo ya no hacer sufrir tanto a Ventus. Espero y me puedan perdonar._

_¡Yo también soy su fan! ¡TKM VENTUS!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**Ya voy por el diez, me parecen muchos para lo poco que he avanzado…. Uff ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy muy novata todavía, para dividir capítulos.  
**_

_**Bueno, espero les guste.**_

Terminó la hora de clases para dar lugar al primer descanso, Sora y sus amigos ya se habían reunido en la pequeña cafetería junto al campo, estaban hablando de lo bien que les iba en sus clubs, a excepción de Hayner que había quemado todos los platillos que había preparado.

-Oigan, la feria comienza el domingo, ¿Qué dicen si vamos?- propuso Pence con entusiasmo.

-¿La feria ya viene? Fue muy rápido- opinó Naminé.

-¡Yo si quisiera ir!- sonrió Kairi, -me encantan todas las artesanías que venden.

-¡A mi la comida!- intervino Pence.

-¡Pues entonces vamos este domingo!- celebró Sora.

-Pero también que vaya Ven.- propuso Olette, su novio refunfuñó a sus espaldas.

-Es cierto, no ha venido a desayunar con nosotros.- el castaño miro a todos lados sin alguna seña de el.

-Roxas tampoco esta.- avisó Xion.

-¡Deben estar ocupados! Les avisaremos en la siguiente clase, nos toca juntos.- dijo el gordito.

-¡Esta decidido!

Sin decir nada mas comenzaron a encaminarse al salón…

Por ningún motivo pudo evitar ir a la reunión de los representantes de clase, aunque todo ese asunto se reducía junto al de Lorian, aún era una espinita en su cabeza.

Les hablaron sobre un montón de cosas y responsabilidades que no se le dificultaba entender, pero que no les prestaba tanta atención. La reunión duró todo el periodo de descanso, se quedó suspirando en su lugar, pensando en cómo daría su primera junta de grupo… implicaba ponerse a hablar frente a toda la clase, lo hizo una vez hace tiempo, y nada bueno paso…

-Ventus ¿no?

-Ah, Fujin

La chica de cabello gris, con brazos cruzados lo miraba con una risa de lo mas pretenciosas.

-¿Ya estás preparado? Ya sabes, para la primera junta del grupo, tienes que hacer una lista de las tareas de limpieza y las actividades para el próximo festival. El viejo dijo que

lo tuviéramos preparado para él.

-Oh, sí… lo escuché.-le dijo aparentando una gran tranquilidad, más de la que en realidad sentía.

-Primero tenemos que hacer la reunión de clase.

-¿Entonces que te parece si nosotros lo arreglamos después de clase?- aún estaba algo pensativo.

Fuu se cruzó de brazos con una cara de pocos amigos,

- "¿entonces que te parece si nosotros lo arreglamos después de clase?"- se burló, -¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿estás interesado en mi?

Ven la miró sin comprender su actitud, -¿eh?

-Ah, vamos. Si pretendes que coqueteándome vas a salvarte de Seifer ya puedes olvidarlo… ¡eres tan detestable como ese Roxas!

-¿De qué estás hablando? No es eso a lo que me refiero.

-¡Entonces hazlo tú solo!

-¿Por qué? Tu eres la sub representante de la clase…

Lo empujo con rudeza, -¡Cierra la boca! ¿sabes? Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer… escribir en el pizarrón acerca de la reunión, ¿qué otra cosa… golpear a chicos entrometidos como tu?

-Hey, espera… -¿cuál era su problema? Ella simplemente no podía dejarle toda la carga a el solo, apenas y conocía el sistema escolar de ese lugar…

-¿No oíste que te dijo que te callaras, basura?- el chico rudo y fornido estaba en el marco de la puerta, junto con su otro compañero Rai.

"¿Basura?" se le vino la imagen de Lorian diciendo la misma palabra, se intimidó tanto que comenzó a recoger sus cosas para salir del salón.

-¿Así que tu eres el tipo que se parece tanto a Roxas?

Le hizo señas a su amigo para que lo acorralaran,lo empujó contra la ventana,de no ser porque estaba cerrada seguro hubiera caído,pero eso ya lo sabían ¿o no?

-¿Qué opinan?- miró a sus amigos que rieron con malicia,

-para mi no te pareces tanto… bueno tal vez si tuvieras una cicatriz por aquí…- sacó una navaja apuntando a su cuello.

-Pero Roxas no tiene una cicatriz- objetó el tonto de su compañero.

-¡Cállate! Quiero disfrutar este momento.- le acercó la navaja solo para disfrutar la cara de temor del chico.

-¡Es una maldita basura cobarde!- exclamó Fuu en burla.

El timbre sonó avisando la siguiente clase y se escucharon los pasos de compañeros que se dirigían a ese salón, Rai lo apuró a que se fueran y Seifer refunfuñó clavándole un fuerte golpe hacia el estómago del chico. Salieron como si nada, mientras Ventus luchaba por recuperar el aliento, ese golpe le había recordado lo adolorido de su cuerpo.

Casi al llegar al salón se encontró con Sora, estaba dando vueltas mirando hacia donde estaba Rai, por lo visto estaba conversando con Fuu, ni rastro de Seifer…

-Sora.- lo saludó sacándolo de su trance.

-¡Ven! No te vimos en el descanso.

-Sí, Hubo una reunión para los representantes de clase.

-¡Con razón!- siguió dando vueltas como loco.

-¿Qué haces? La clase ya esta por empezar.

-¡Lo sé! Pero es mi única oportunidad de preguntarles sobre los mapas…

-Te acompaño.- le sonrió, el castaño celebró armándose de valor, estaban por llegar cuando el alto pelirrojo apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Roxas, Sora, que bueno que los encuentro!- los abrazó por los hombros arrastrándolos hacia otra dirección, aunque ellos comenzaron a protestar.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Lea?!- se zafó el castaño, pero volvió a ser apresado por el escurridizo de Lea.

-¡Díganle a este chico quién soy!

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabeza rapada, cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo animó a Ventus a hablar…

-É-Él es Lea…

-¡Exacto! El Lea que fue miembro del comité escolar hace un año y el Lea que fundó la Organización Fiesteros…

-¿Y qué?- refunfuñó el extraño chico.

Sora tomó al pelirrojo un poco más lejos y le susurró, -¿qué pasa, quién es ese?

-Pues es que este chico quiere postularse como representante de MI organización, porque denuncia que yo ya soy muy viejo para el puesto ¡este mocoso novato!

En ese momento Ven se acercaba a ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Sé que tienes tus problemas, pero ¿no podrías pedirle el favor a otro? Ahorita estamos ocupados…

-¿Pero a quién? Son los únicos por aquí…

-¡Yo que sé… busca a Roxas!

-¡Él esta aquí!- señaló hacia el rubio.

-¿Crees que yo soy Roxas?- repitió algo sorprendido, -No, yo me llamo Ventus, pero puedes decirme Ven…- le sonrió amistoso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Aprovechemos, Ven.- el castaño se abrió paso con su amigo, dejando a un perplejo Lea solo.

Pero para su desgracia ni Rai ni Fuu estaba ya.

-¡No puede ser!

Ventus veía la poco actividad que ya había, las clases ya había empezado…

-Mejor corremos, estamos lejos del salón y nos van a regañar…

Sora retomó su compostura, -¡Tienes razón, vamonos!

Corrieron a su salón como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque Ven se quedó muchas veces atrás, cuando el dolor de su cuerpo adolorido lo sofocaba… al entrar al salón vieron al profesor que les había tocado el primer día de clases, el más estricto profesor de álgebra, sus amigos estaban sentado al final, con cara de sorpresa y esperándolos.

-¡Disculpe el retraso!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo, Ven quería que se lo tragara la tierra allí mismo ¿no le había prometido que no volvería a llegar tarde a su clase? Simplemente ese no era su día…

-¡Pero miren quienes son! Los jóvenes Sora y Ventus, que buena forma de mostrar su interés por mi clase, llegando tarde de nuevo… por fortuna ya tengo la marca de falta en mi libreta y es con tinta roja…

Sora se intimidó con la última palabra, alcanzó a ver como Riku negaba con la cabeza y se escondía en su libro ¿por qué siempre tenía que tener razón su amigo? Le había advertido que si salía a preguntar por los mapas le pondrían la marca de sentencia.

-Yo no había llegado tarde a su clase, señor…- opinó el castaño, pero el maestro lo calló con tan solo lanzarle una mirada intimidante

-Váyanse a los asientos del final, y están castigados los dos al final de clase

-Pero…

-¿Quieren que los castigue mañana también?

Ambos se callaron y se fueron a sus asientos, ya sabía que ese profesor los tendría entre ceja y ceja, aquel semestre sería de pesadilla…

-No te bastó meterte tú solo en problemas, también tenías que arrastrar a Ven.- lo reprendió Olette antes de salir de clase, el castaño solo pudo suspirar desilusionado.

-Tu siempre arrastrando a otros, a donde sea que vayas…- suspiró Riku.

-Los esperamos en el receso, suerte.- se despidió la pelirroja.

-¡Kairi!- Sora la detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Si, Sora?

-¿Podemos hablar después? Tengo algo importante que decirte…

Ella lo miró algo confundida pero luego asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se sentaron frente al escritorio y el profesor los puso a ordenar los archivos de notas de los alumnos de último año por orden alfabético, era el infierno ver aquel sin fin de números.

Llegaron casi al final del receso, solo para encontrarse con sus amigos ya comidos, por mas que Sora lloró lo arrastraron al salón de clase sin probar alimento…

Ventus volvió a marearse, fue tan brusco que tuvo que sujetarse del hombro de Roxas…

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó todo desconcertado con su reacción.

El rubio recobró su compostura, -Nada, es que me iba a tropezar.- le intentó sonreír.

¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía muy cansado, tenía sueño, tenía ganas de tirarse en el piso frío con todo ese calor que tenía, pero también le entraron unas ansias por taparse con todos los suéteres que pudiera encontrar, sus cuerpo tembló en un escalofrío…

Para cuando se sentó en la clase todo se movía a su alrededor, las voces eran lejanas y le zumbaban los oídos, le dolía mucho la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba en un temblor incontrolable, le dolía tanto…

Roxas se preocupó desde el momento en que sintió su mano fría sobre su hombro, Ventus le sonrió pero se veía todo pálido…

En la clase lo miraba de reojo, algo no andaba nada bien, estaba todo tembloroso, nadie que no estuviera prestando atención a la clase lo hubiera notado, se le veía muy demacrado, se puso de pie por puro impulso cuando lo vio tambaleándose en su lugar…

-¿Roxas?- le preguntó Naminé, ella como muchos otros, no lo había notado.

Entonces escucharon el golpe, fue cuando Ventus se derrumbó en el suelo, a pesar de todo el profesor parecía ser el más calmado, lo auxilió llevándoselo a la enfermería mientras les daba indicaciones de que siguieran leyendo sus libros, cosa que no muchos hicieron, estaban ocupados susurrándose entre sí.

-Amigo, ¿viste su cara? Estaba más pálido que un muerto.- comentó Pence con preocupación.

-No bromees con eso, Pence.- le dio un codazo Olette.

-¿Tu lo notaste primero, verdad Roxas?- Naminé lo miró más comprensiva, el rubio siguió mirando hacia la puerta con preocupación… ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿por qué todo eso le causaba una desagradable sensación de lo más familiar?

-¿Mamá?- al entrar lo primero que vio Roxas fue a sus padres, estaban conversando con la enfermera.

-Roxas,¿qué hacen tus papás aquí?- preguntó Sora, el muy despistado no notó el hecho de que Roxas no lo sabía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- prefirió ignorar a su amigo.

-¡Que bueno que estás bien! Por un momento pensé que habías sido tu.- su madre corrió a abrazarlo pero como se incomodo lo dejo casi al instante.

-Nos llamaron por equivocación, creyeron que habías sido tú.- le confirmó su padre.

-¡el esta bien!- Sora se entrometió lanzándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo esta Ven?- preguntó la castaña junto a ellos.

La pareja no supo que contestar, -Pues solo sabemos que no han podido localizar a sus padres.

-¿Vienen a ver a su amigo?- le preguntó una joven enfermera, ellos asintieron. -Adelante.

Roxas se despidió de sus padres para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Ahí estaba, con la cara más incómoda del mundo, mientras una enfermera mayor que la otra, lo atendía.

-Quédate quieto que ya casi vamos a terminar aquí… y aún tienes que explicarme cómo te hiciste esto, jovencito.

Sus amigos lo saludaron en voz baja, él les sonrió.

-¿Pues que te paso, viejo?- le preguntó Hayner, estaban viendo como la ocupada mujer sacaba con ayuda de unas pinzas trozos de vidrios de uno de sus brazos, el otro ya lo tenía vendado, se le veían cortadas múltiples, pero la sangre ya estaba algo seca.

-Fue por la caída de la otra vez.- les contestó con voz débil, todavía estaba muy pálido.

-¿Entiendes que si te hubieras quedado así te hubiera caído una infección que podría haberte matado?- volvió a regañarlo.

-No pensé que fuera para tanto.- admitió.

Ninguno compartía la misma opinión. Suspiró más serio.

-Lo siento…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Xion.

-Pues…

-Obviamente no, tú estás enfermo.

En eso entró la otra enfermera.

-¿Pudiste localizarlos?

Negó con inocencia.

-Jovencito, tus papás tienen algún teléfono de oficina para localizarlos?

-Mmmm… no lo creo…

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarte ir así como así…

-Pero si ya me siento mejor.

-Señora, Ven vive cerca de mi casa, nosotros podríamos escoltarlo hasta la de el.-sugirió Sora.

La mujer lo miró no muy convencida, Ventus también la miraba suplicante, estaba claro que quería salir de ahí.

-Mis papás están afuera, ellos podrían acompañarlo.- comentó Roxas, ella suspiró un poco más tranquila.

-Está bien, pero llamaré a tu casa dentro de 20 minutos y si no estás ahí…

-¡Estaré ahí!- se puso de pie en cuanto ella terminó de vendarlo, pero como volvió a marearse se recargó en sus amigos.

-V-Vámonos.- dijo Sora, lo ayudaron como pudieron a caminar fuera de la escuela.

-Al final no era cierto…- comentó Ven al no ver a los padres de su amigo por ningún lado.

Roxas también lo sabía, ¿pero que más hubiera podido decir?

-No hay problemas si lo acompañan ustedes, ¿cierto? Nosotros vivimos por otro lado.- dijo Hayner abrazado de Olette.

-Ok, entonces dependerá de mi y de Roxas llevarlo.-exclamó Sora.

-Pero Sora, ¿no tenías un compromiso con Kairi?-preguntó Pence.

El casi se cae de la impresión.

-¡Es cierto! ¡casi lo olvido!- ambos miraron hacia Roxas, el no entendió de principio pero luego suspiró

-Está bien… yo lo acompañaré…

-¡Te debo una Roxas!

-Tu siempre me debes una, lo que me preocupa es que nunca me pagas.

El castaño bajó la cabeza.

-Vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta…

Ven estaba dormitando, recargado sobre su hombro.

-Pues, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Ven.- se despidieron, el chico apenas les sonrió, aunque ya se veía un poco más recuperado.

Caminaron en silencio, no había mucho que hablar si uno de ellos estaba así de enfermo…

En cuanto reconoció que estaban por llegar, comenzó a querer hablar:

-¿Sabes? Podríamos ir por un helado, para distraernos un rato.

-¿Por qué dices eso… cuando ya vamos a llegar?- refunfuñó su amigo.

-Pues, no está tan lejos… podríamos apurarnos y después regresar-

-La enfermera dijo que te llamaría en 20 minutos.

-Después puedo decirle que nos encontramos a mis papás en el camino y que me llevaron al doctor.

-¿Por qué quieres mentir?

Ven dejó de recargarse en su amigo, ya estaban frente a la puerta, su compañero lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Tienes razón… no debería mentir…

"Esta bien si mamá quiere castigarme, porque soy un mentiroso"

Abrió la puerta y Roxas se negó a irse a menos que viera a sus padres, así que se entraron… Ven suspiró aliviado, todos aquellos restos del incidente con Lorian ya no estaban, solo se mostraba una solitaria casa común.

Se sentaron en el sillón y el chico encendió la TV para amortiguar el silencio un poco, le puso en uno de esos canales de deportes donde los comentaristas bromeaban sobre las equivocaciones de los jugadores de futbol.

-¿No deberías ver si están?- le preguntó Roxas desde el otro sillón, Ven estaba en el más grande, tanto que parecía un niño pequeño pegado a la televisión.

-Ellos no están, leí una nota en la entrada.

Roxas suspiró para concentrarse en la TV, Ven era aún más raro que su amigo Sora.

Como una hora después llegó la pareja, habían estado tan entretenidos que ni escucharon cuando se abrió la puerta, por el pasillo los saludó la mujer con una sonrisa: -Oh, hola. Tenemos visitas.

El rubio se puso de pie saludándola igualmente. Lorian llegó detrás de ella, estaba mordisqueando un cigarrillo apagado y en sus manos traía un par de bolsas, sonrió para el mismo sin quitarle la mirada a ambos chicos, y siguió su camino en silencio hasta la cocina, Ven suspiró en silencio, era la primera vez que Lorian no le decía nada, se sintió tan aliviado…

"Tal vez fue Roxas quien lo ahuyentó… o tal vez ya se cansó de castigarme"

Fuera lo que fuera se sintió tranquilo y protegido, algo que por mucho tiempo había pedido a su mamá.

-Escuché el mensaje de la enfermera de la escuela, ¿te sientes mejor?- le acarició el cabello con suavidad, el chico asintió en silencio.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarlo…

-Roxas.- se presentó.

-Gracias Roxas, ya puedes irte a tu casa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados.

"En realidad suelo llegar más tarde" pensó, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo, no importaba si ella lo sabía o no, -Está bien.

Estaba siendo acompañado por la mujer a la salida cuando Ven le gritó que esperara, ambos lo miraron algo sorprendidos..

-Emh… adiós.- por poco se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a su amigo, pero no podía… no quería preocupar a nadie… no quería destapar su debilidad…

En cuanto salió de la casa, Roxas no sintió muchos deseos de irse, era como si Ventus hubiera querido decirle algo, tras esos ojos azules pudo haber visto miedo… miedo por quedarse ahí…

"Es solo mi imaginación" se dijo así mismo, ese día legaría temprano a casa…

_Para mi que Roxas está empezando a sospechar de los problemas de Ventus, ¡espero que se de cuenta antes de que algo malo pase! ¡APURATE ROXAS!_

_Fans de Ventus, están sobre advertencia, espero no deprimirlos mucho, yo ya lo estoy…_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**_Último capítulo de esta semana, continuaré en el próximo fin de semana, gracias por leer._**

_**ADVERTENCIA: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE SER POCO PERTURBADOR PARA LOS FANS DE VENTUS, LÉANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**¡Día de feria!**_

Las luces se apagaron, Ven y su madre todavía estaban en la sala, fue cuando Lorian se dejó ver por la luz de su cigarrillo.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que los niños cobardes siempre reciben su lección?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado, Nancy siguió en silencio mientras el chico volvía a temblar.

-¿Dijiste algo en la escuela… algo sobre tus castigos?

El tragó saliva, estaba demasiado asustado como para poder hablar…

-¡CONTESTAME BASURA!- sintió el tirón en su brazo y el rodillazo en su estómago, Ven cayó en el suelo luchando por tomar aire, tosió descontroladamente.

-¡¿NO VAS A CONTESTARME?!- lo siguió pateando sin control, sobre todo su cuerpo.

-¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO!- Soltó el chico, pero Lorian lo sintió como un reto, así que tomó una larga vara de metal, uno de esos golpes lo recibió la cabeza y el chico cayó semi inconsciente, todavía escuchó los golpes de ese odioso hombre, pero no sintió dolor… se desmayó al último, arrullado por su debilidad…

Despertó sobre su cama, sintiendo lo calientito de los primeros rayos de sol, era sábado…

RING!

Tomó el celular que estaba en el suelo:

-¿Hola?

-¿Sora?- adivinó el rubio, todavía le costaba algo de trabajo hablar.

-¡Ven! Que bueno que contestas, ¿sabes? Ayer te estuve hablando pero para nada que contestaste.

-Sí. Es que me quedé dormido desde temprano.- le contestó con amargura, poco quería recordar de la paliza de ayer.

-¿Y cómo estas?

-Bien, todavía un poco adormilado…

Se escuchó un suspiro aliviado del otro lado, -Roxas me habló ayer, dijo que estaba preocupado porque no te veías muy tranquilo cuando te dejo en tu casa.

-¿Ah, si? ¡para nada! estoy bien, no se preocupen por nada.

-Entonces…- aún así el castaño no se oía muy convencido, -le voy a llamar para decirle.

Escuchó a su mamá llamándolo.

-¡Ya voy! Nos vemos luego, Ven.

-Adiós.

Ayer había recibido la llamada de Sora, invitándolo a la feria, pero tras recibir la paliza de Lorian, advirtiéndole que no volviera a salir, se la pasó decidiéndolo toda la madrugada, ese día hasta su madre se había puesto en su contra y ambos había discutido muy fuerte, seguramente ella no le dirigiría la palabra en semanas…

Así que lo decidió, se puso una gorra para ocultar el golpe de cabeza, una playera blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro. Y se escapó por la ventana… como a eso de la cuatro de la tarde ya estaba en la parada de autobús para esperar a sus amigos, él nunca había estado en una feria, por lo que se imaginaba hasta las cosas más disparatadas que habría en ese lugar, algo como un circo de pulgas ó una montaña rusa que llegaba hasta las nubes…

-Hola!- el castaño llegó vistiendo una gabardina negra con amarillo y una playera azul marino, a su lado caminaban Kairi, que usaba un vestido rosa, y Riku usando un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera tipo polo.

-Hola.- les sonrió él.

A los pocos minutos llegó Roxas y Pence, el rubio usando una playera sin mangas color negro y un pantalón gris, su amigo usaban un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja con blanco. Después llegaron Naminé, usando un vestido blanco y Xion con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa azul.

Hayner y Olette fueron los últimos en llegar.

-¡Roxas!- llevó una mano al hombro del rubio, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó desde el otro lado, Hayner se sobresaltó al ver que no era Roxas al que saludaba si no Ven.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡no puedo distinguirlo!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ni siquiera están usando la misma ropa como para que digas eso.- lo regañó su novia.

-¡Está bien! No me van a volver a engañar otra vez… que les quede claro ¿eh?

Ventus lo miró algo confundido mientras que Roxas se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Roxas te voy a distinguir por la gorra!

-Ese es Ven.- le indicó Sora, su amigo volvió a enfurecer.

-¡Esta bien! ¡está bien! ¡Ven es el de la gorra, no lo olvido!

-Podría golpearte para recordártelo.- le dijo Roxas en burla.

-¡Vámonos ya!- sopló Sora, el autobús ya había llegado.

Se subieron y platicaron un montón de tonterías en el camino, Sora bromeaba imitando a un guía turístico mientras Ven y Kairi eran los únicos que lo escuchaban.

Llegaron como media hora después, Sora y Hayner eran los más descontrolados, se peleaban entre ellos por cual juego subirse primero…

Al final tomaron uno de esos que daban vuelta entre un espectáculo de luces y música, después a la montaña rusa "splash" que tenía agua, y siguieron con los carros chocones. Para luego subirse a uno más extremo que se llamaba martillo.

Iban caminando y recuperándose de toda esa adrenalina cuando una espectacular rueda de luces atrajo a Kairi y Naminé.

-¡Mira eso, Sora!- dijo la chica.

-¡Guau! ¡vamos a subirnos!- la jaló como niño emocionado.

Naminé hizo lo mismo con Roxas.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos?- preguntó Pence al grupo.

-Yo creo que no.- Riku les señaló a la fila de parejas que querían pasar.

-Riku tiene razón, ese juego es para niños enamorados.

-Tienes razón Hayner, ¡mejor vamos a ese!- Olette le señaló uno repleto de luces rosas con el dibujo de dos flamencos, en el letrero decía a letras grandes: "El Paseo del amor"

-¡No! Espera Olette.- lo detuvo su amigo el gordito, su amigo suspiró aliviado.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a reunir todos después?

-Podríamos reunirnos todos en la plaza de baile que marca el punto intermedio de la feria.- sugirió Xion.

-En dos horas máximo.- la siguió Pence, Hayner les hacía señas para que se callaran pero ni lo notaron.

-¡Entonces nos vemos!- la castaña se fue arrastrando al pobre de su novio directo al juego, mientras sus amigos siguieron su camino.

Al poco rato Pence se detuvo frente a una enorme puesto de comida que anunciaba la gran competición del año, era algo así como un torneo de fuerza y el ganador se llevaba…

-¡Un cupón de comida gratis por dos meses en tacos! ¡no lo creo!- se llevó a empujones a su amigo Riku quedando solos Xion y Ventus, ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento los perdieron.

Fue hasta que el chico se encontró frente a una competición de encestar balones.

-¡Adelante, chico! No hay trucos- le indicó el hombre que anunciaba.

-Está bien.- le pagó al hombre con un dólar y comenzó a jugar, ni uno solo fallo, mucha gente se entretuvo con el espectáculo, aplaudían y otros se animaron a competir.

Al final el hombre estuvo tan agradecido que le ofreció el mejor de sus premios, todos eran peluches, pero a el no le importaba si no el hecho de lo divertido que había sido…

-¡Y este premio para la linda de su novia!

Xion se señaló a sí misma con confusión, aceptando el regalo entre tantas miradas. Ambos se sonrojaron y se dieron cuenta que había estado solos desde quien sabe cuándo…

Después caminaron en silencio, todavía afectados por lo que había dicho ese hombre, ella le ofreció el regalo:

-Toma, es tuyo.

El rubio negó con una ligera sonrisa, -Puedes quedártelo, ambos parecen estar muy cómodos con el otro.

Xion volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente, no era la primera vez que alguien le había regalado algo, su amigo Roxas le solía regalar muchas cosas cuando eran sus cumpleaños, pero esta vez ella se sentía diferente, a pesar de su parecido las cosas no eran igual, con él sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago…

Asintió abrazando al hermoso elefante de ojitos adorables.

Se sentaron a descansar enfrente de la plaza de baile, donde había quedado de reunirse, todavía no llegaba nadie…

-Ven?

-Hm?

Ella tenía una cara muy pensativa

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido… como en un sueño?

El miró hacia el cielo, esta vez no había nubes, todo era un hermoso mural de estrellas y luces de colores, la oscuridad se había opacado con la felicidad de muchos corazones, el aire era tan cálido, ciertamente muchos dormirían placidamente el día de hoy… todo era perfecto, todo era… ¿Cómo un sueño?

-Muchas veces- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría despertar?- le inquirió mirándolo con curiosidad, el negó con la cabeza…

-No te vayas a burlar, pero yo he tenido un sueño, uno que se ha estado repitiendo todas las noches recientemente…- la chica también miró al cielo, era como si estuviera visualizándolo en sus propios recuerdos…

-estoy sentada en la playa con mis amigos, comiendo un helado de sal marina, pero de repente corre un ventonazo que comienza a borrarme… aún cuando desaparezco puedo verlos y escucharlos, pero ellos a mí no, se olvidan de mi y se van muy lejos, bastante lejos de mí… y yo me quedo ahí, sin nada… ¿crees que algo así pueda pasar?

-No hay manera de que puedan olvidarte, yo tampoco Xion… tú estás aquí.- le indicó a su pecho, ella le sonrió algo más tranquila.

-Te escuchaste como Sora y Roxas… ellos dijeron algo parecido.

-Es porque todos lo sabemos.

Guardaron otro pequeño silencio, escuchando como los cientos de vendedores invitaban a la gente con sus mejores ofertas.

-¿Has tenido un sueño?

-¿Hm?- el rubio volvió a salir de sus pensamientos sorprendido con la pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño que se repita así?

"_Un sueño__…__ estoy soñando__…__ el mismo sueño de todos los días. Un sueño sin final.__"_

-No puedo recordarlo.- le sonrió, era la verdad, seguramente tuvo algún sueño de esos que se repetían por días, pero ya lo había olvidado… últimamente dormía de cansancio, su mente no podía darse el lujo de trabajar bien…

Roxas logró liberarse de la pareja de Sora y Kairi luego de la rueda de la fortuna, Naminé lo acompañaba entretenida con una pintura que había comprado, se encontraron al comelón de Pence, echándole porras a Riku en una competición de fuerza de brazo…

-No se donde están los demás… ¡dale duro!… todos quedamos en reunirnos en dos horas en la plaza de baile, seguramente ya estarán ahí… -¡eso es trampa!

-Entonces vamos.- le sugirió el rubio.

-Neh, luego los alcanzamos ¡necesito esos cupones y Riku su dinero!

-Nosotros vamos a adelantarnos, entonces.- sugirió Naminé.

Casi estaban llegando a mitad de la feria cuando Roxas visualizó una figura conocida, era Xion, estaba de espaldas compitiendo en un juego de pesca, a su lado estaba Ventus animándola, se les veía muy felices ¿desde cuándo eran tan unidos en primer lugar?

-¿Estás molesto?- le preguntó la rubia, ella que siempre parecía adivinar sus pensamientos.

Claro que no. Solo me sorprendió un poco…- dejó la explicación a un lado cuando notó al molesto de Seifer y su pandilla, estaba tirando piedras y comenzaron a señalar directo a Ventus.

"Seguro algo planean"

Tomó el primer objeto que tuvo a la mano, a pesar de las protestas del tipo del puesto, y le lanzó justo en la cabeza una pelota, Seifer como que lo tomó por sorpresa porque soltó la piedra y comenzó a sobarse, Roxas contuvo una risa intentando esconderse, pero fue muy tarde porque Rai lo señaló gritando: ¡Ahí esta!

-¡Rayos! ¡corre!- tomo a Naminé y comenzó la persecución, entre empujones y pisotones escuchaba a Seifer gritándole no muy atrás.

-¡Roxas! Por aquí- le señaló la casa de espantos, se metieron entre la fila y pasaron casi de inmediato.

Por lo visto funcionó porque el despistado de Seifer se siguió de largo.

Era pasado de las ocho cuando se reunieron todos.

-¡Hola, hola! Mis queridos compañeros, quiero avisarles que he roto el record de subir a 15 juegos en una noche.- anunció el triunfante de Hayner.

-Yo solo te vi repetir ese "paseo del amor"- se burló Sora, estaba atragantándose con un par de algodones de azúcar, mientras Kairi le sonreía con el suyo en la mano.

-Dame los mapas.- le extendió la mano con severidad.

-No los tengo.-suspiró el castaño.

-¿Planeando quedarse al baile? Empieza en unos minutos.- preguntó Olette.

-Lo que pasa es que mañana ya es lunes, y yo no he hecho mi tarea.- explicó Pence.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?

-Mi mamá solo me dejó hasta las nueve.- dijo Kairi algo desilusionada.

-Igual.- intervino Naminé.

-No me gustan los bailes.- opinó Xion.

-Yo tengo que acompañar a Kairi a su casa, se lo prometí a sus papás.- dijo Sora.

-No tengo tiempo.- dijo casi de inmediato Riku.

-Pues yo no quiero.- susurró Roxas, a pesar de la severa mirada de su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Ven?

-Lo siento, también me tengo que ir.

-Uff… chicos… pero bueno, ¡somos tu y yo solos!

Se jaloneo a Hayner directo a la pista de baile.

Los chicos se despidieron en la parada de autobús, ahí cada quien agarró para su casa, todos estaba cansados de tanto haber caminado…

Ventus siguió divagando con las palabras de Xion, por alguna razón no dejaban de zumbar dentro de su cabeza… sabía que algo estaba olvidando ¿pero qué?

Sintió las luces de un auto sobre él, se orillo pero siguió escuchando los silbidos, así que se viró tapándose un poco para no deslumbrarse con tanta luz… ¡eran Lorian y su madre!

El hombre le sonreía maliciosamente -¡¿Qué haces aquí afuera, niño malagradecido?!- le gritó abriendo la ventanilla.

Ventus intentó ignorarlo, siguió caminando como si nada, no quería echar a perder su fin de semana con lo mismo.

Lorian se acercó más y comenzó a dar acelerones, el chico lo sentía a unos centímetros de él, mientras el viejo reía divertido con todo lo que hacía

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡deja de jugar así, es peligroso!- le gritó Nancy pero el no hizo caso y dio los acelerones más seguidos.

-¡Detente!

En eso Ventus sintió la punzada de peligro, no por nada su mamá le gritaba, se echó a correr como rayo, a todo lo que daban sus propios músculos. Escuchó el acelerón del auto detrás, sabía que en cualquier momento lo alcanzaría, así que se valió de los obstáculos como botes de basura y buzones, en la esquina por poco se embiste con otro carro, que se dio el frenon y le gritó que tuviera cuidado, Ven pudo ver como Lorian se detuvo también para no chocar, aprovechando esa distracción dobló por la esquina para correr aún más rápido, sentía sus pulmones casi estallar por tanta adrenalina, sus músculos se comenzaban a acalambrar.

-¡ESO QUIERES?!- Lorian piso el acelerador a fondo en cuanto el carro se fue, parecía una bestia al volante, botando cada cosa a su camino, mientras Nancy lloraba y le suplicaba.

A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta del chico, sonrió para sí mismo y metió segunda pisando a fondo.

Ven escuchó el carro a tan solo unos metros de él, sabía que a esa velocidad no tenía oportunidad ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿en verdad Lorian estaba pensando en hacerle eso…?

Escuchó el sonido del tren aproximandose en la vía que cruzaba la calle de enfrente, se topo con él ya muy tarde, impidiéndole todo paso.

Se quedó ahí congelado, mirando hacia donde se acercaba el carro de Lorian, pudo visualizar la cara aterrada de su mamá y la enorme sonrisa del tipo a su lado.

Ven quedó ciego con las luces que apuntaban hacia él, solo se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos… esperando el terrible desenlace…

**_Un final de mucho suspenso. _**

**_¿Qué pasará con Ven? ¿será su final? ¿Por qué Lorian lo odia tanto? ¡Roxas, ¿dónde estás?!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**La primera verdad revelada, desde ahora comienza la verdadera trama.**

**Observación: Roxas no fue preparado con anticipación para ningún tipo de escena, así que sus reacciones son reales. No me hago responsable de ningún trauma que pueda recibir. **

-Es increíble, apenas lo vemos feliz y a los cinco minutos le pasa algo.- susurró algo enojado Sora, estaban en la sala del hospital, esperando para visitarlo.

-Yo espero que esté bien.- suspiró Xion con algo de tristeza.

Sus amigos pensaban lo mismo.

En el pasillo distinguieron a la pareja que se hacía llamar sus padres…

-Escuché que ellos dijeron que fue un accidente, que Ventus se atravesó cuando los vio llegar- comentó Olette en voz baja.

-Pero… ¿por qué el haría algo así?- reprochó Pence.

-No tiene sentido.- lo apoyó Hayner.

-¿Ustedes creen que ellos estén mintiendo?

Volvieron a mirar hacia la pareja, la mujer se veía notablemente afectada pero no lo suficiente como para soltar la mano de su pareja, él en cambio…

"No me agrada nada ese tipo" volvió a pensar Roxas mirándolo con asco, recordaba la vez en que Ven le había gritado que esperara, aquella vez que lo acompañó a su casa, también estaba esa vez que lo encontraron todo golpeado… ¿y que había de esos vidrios en sus brazos? ¿…o ese golpe que había estado intentando ocultar con su gorra el día de la feria?

-Yo creo que alguien lo está golpeando.- opinó en voz alta, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Roxas…¿de qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Naminé un tanto preocupada con lo que decía.

-Si se ponen a pensar en todas las veces que le vimos lastimado, ¿qué más podría ser?

-Pero esto es serio, ¿sugieres que alguien lo atropelló a propósito?- le preguntó Olette no muy convencida.

-¿Y que encima podrían ser sus propios padres?- la apoyó Hayner.

El rubio recordó aquella reunión en la dirección del director, Ven había dicho que ese tipo no era su padre, era lógico pensar que él…

-¡Es ilógico! Ven ya nos lo hubiera dicho antes.- opinó Sora intentando disipar las dudas.

Entraron como 20 minutos después, ahí estaba su amigo, conectado a varias maquinas, con vendas por todos lados, en cuanto los vio uso su única mano sana para quitarse el respirador.

-Hola, no pensé que fuera a tener visitas.- les sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan amable y animada de siempre ¿cómo podía seguir sonriendo después de lo que le había pasado? Tendría que ser un masoquista o algo así…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Naminé cariñosamente.

-Pues podré salir en dos semanas.. ¡Así que no hay de que preocuparse!

-¿Y cómo lo tomaron tus papás?- le preguntó Roxas con seriedad, él se sorprendió un poco pero igual volvió a sonreír

-No me gusta preocuparlos.

-Ellos dijeron que fue un accidente- intervino Sora igual de mortificado.

-Sé lo que dijeron- lo interrumpió más serio.

-¿Es cierto?- le preguntó Olette.

-Sí.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Estaba tan distraído que no medí las consecuencias…

-¿Eso es lo que te dijeron que dijeras?

-Es lo que paso.

-¡Entonces explícanos cómo fue que paso!- Roxas había perdido la paciencia, odiaba el hecho de que su amigo estuviera mintiéndoles… el ambiente se puso más tenso, Ven bajo la mirada sin saber qué decir…

-Yo no me acuerdo muy bien.

-¡Es una mentira entonces!

-Roxas…- susurró Xion con preocupación, nadie estaba muy cómodo con una discusión y menos entre amigos.

-No miento… y si miento lo pago.

-¡¿Entonces estás diciendo que está bien lo que te paso?!

A pesar de todo volvió a sonreírle, eso sacó de quicio a Roxas, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Ven…- comenzó a hablar Xion.

-Sé lo que piensan, pero estoy bien… siempre lo he estado, lo importante es que no se preocupen por mí, ¿ven?- se tocó el brazo vendado y hasta lo movió un poco, -estoy bien, tienen que creerme.

-Está bien, pero si algo anda mal no dudes en llamarnos.-le comentó el castaño un poco más tranquilo.

-Por supuesto, pero antes ustedes tienen que prometerme que no se van a preocupar por mi ¿pueden hacerlo?

Todos se miraron sin saber qué decir.

-Está bien.- Sora le extendió la mano. -Trato.

Estaban saliendo cuando Ven volvió a llamar a Sora.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Discúlpame con Roxas… él es un buen amigo… los dos lo son… no me gustaría verlos enojados por mi culpa.

-Lo intentaré.- asintió animado.

-Ah, y algo más…- rebuscó en el cajón junto a la cama y saco una pequeña llave plateada, -Toma.- la dejó caer en la mano de su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Solo un regalo. Dáselo a Roxas por mi.

Sora la contempló por unos momento, había un grabado antiguo de una cruz y sobre ella una letra muy borrosa, era imposible descifrarla…

-¿Por qué…?

-Solo quería que la tuviera… por si acaso.- el rubio volvió a recostarse, sus ojos pesaban por el cansancio, -que no la pierda de vista.- dicho esto se volvió a colocar el respirador, sin oportunidad de que su amigo volviera a hacerle alguna pregunta.

»

Sabía muy bien en donde lo encontraría, pudo ver la silueta de un Roxas sentado de espaldas frente a los últimos rayos del sol. Llegó junto a él en silencio y le puso en la mano la llave, su amigo lo miro por unos segundos sin comprender mucho…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ven me dijo que te lo diera.

-¿Por qué…?

-Y quiere disculparse contigo…

Se le escapó un ligera risa, Sora se sorprendió con su cambio de humor

-De verdad que ustedes saben como hacer sentir mal a las personas…

-¿Y eso por qué?- le reclamó el castaño.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere Ventus.- la pequeña llave brillo con los rayos del sol.

-¿Ya no estás enojado entonces?

-¿Vale la pena contestarlo?

-Supongo… que no.- ambos miraron el hermoso atardecer tranquilo, siempre era perfecto en ese lugar.

-Pero, eso no significa que vamos a detenernos de ser sus amigos.

-¿Eh?

-Se que nos hizo prometer que no nos preocupáramos por el, pero sé que también nos está ocultando algo ¡voy a ayudarlo!

Roxas volvió a sonreír.

-¿Estás conmigo?

-Siempre termino así, aunque no lo quiera.

-¡Hey!

**»**

Casi a unos días de que Ven fuera a salir, Roxas decidió ir a visitarlo, en realidad ese día no tenía muchos planes, igual quería preguntarle sobre esa llave…

Iba hacia la sala de espera cuando escuchó unas voces conocidas, corrió hasta el pasillo mirando con algo de sorpresa:

-¿Mamá?

Ella lo miró reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estas? Pensé que estarías pasando el rato con tus amigos.

-Hoy no. Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

Su padre llego abrazándola, ambos se miraron sin saber que decirle.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-Vine a visitar a una amiga enferma, tu padre me acompañó.- le contestó con tranquilidad.

-Ya vamos para la casa, ¿vienes con nosotros?- le dijo su papá.

-Llegaré después.

Se volvieron a mirar, -E-Esta bien… nos vamos entonces.

Los observó irse, hablando sobre sus asuntos, como siempre.

Pero Roxas no se sentía muy satisfecho con su explicación, ¿por qué habían estado tan nerviosos cuando les hizo preguntas? ¿por qué los dos tenían que venir solo para visitar a una amiga de su mamá?

Eso era demasiado extraño, una sensación parecida le paso cuando los encontró en la enfermería de la escuela, cuando Ventus se puso mal ¿pero ellos que tenían que ver con todo eso? ¿… en realidad tenían algo que ver? Ahora ya no solo estaba la sospecha de los padres de Ven, si no también los de él.

Cuando pudo entrar a la habitación, su amigo estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión, en cuanto lo vio entrar lo saludó amistosamente.

-De verdad pensé que no volverías a venir.

-Pues no vale la pena estar enojado por tanto tiempo.- suspiró el, se sentó en la silla y le ofreció una caja,

-Olette te lo manda.

Era una caja de panecillos medio quemados.

-¡Que alivio, la comida del hospital es aburrida!- mordió uno y le ofreció la caja a su amigo, el negó con la cabeza, entonces se ocupó en seguir comiendo.

-Ven…

-Mande- le contestó aún concentrado en la comida, parecía como si en verdad no hubiera comido en años…

-¿Viste a mis padres?

-¿Hm?

-¿Vinieron a visitarte?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, había dejado la caja encima de sus piernas y se limpió con el brazo, tal como lo hacía los niños.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Lo que pasa es que los vi…- tal vez estaba retorciendo las apariencias, estaba demasiado obsesionado con que le ocultaban cosas que ahora ya todo le parecía raro, su amigo lo miraba con suma atención, Roxas negó con la cabeza, perturbado con su estúpidas sospechas, -Olvídalo.

-Ah…- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, -¡por cierto! Mi mamá está planeando hacer una comida cuando salga, me pidió que los invitara pero ninguno se había aparecido últimamente… tal vez tu podrías decírselo, solo por si acaso no vinieran…

-El horario de visitas acabó.- interrumpió una enfermera, Ven hizo un puchero, ya estaba demasiado aburrido en ese lugar, y cuando comenzaba a desaburrirse un poco, las visitas acababan…

-Entonces yo les diré.- Roxas se puso de pie para seguir a la enfermera, alcanzó a escuchar cuando Ven gritaba porque se le habían caído los panecillos, eso era cómico… le recordó algo a la vez en que su amigo Sora había sufrido algo parecido, solo que él se tropezó y terminó hundiendo la cara en el pastel…

No se entretuvo en nada, todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa y escuchar algo de música recostado en su cama. Abrió la puerta, pero todo era un silencio, el recibidor estaba vacío… igual la sala y el comedor, pero sus papás le habían dicho que estarían en la casa… subió hasta su habitación y se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo…

-¿Tu crees que sea hora de decírselo?

Esa voz… era la de su madre… se acercó en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, estaba entre abierta, sus ojos azules exploraron dentro, su mamá y su papá estaban de espaldas, sentados en la cama…

-No creo que haya razón para hacerlo.- la reconfortó el hombre.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿viste como nos miraba?

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-¿Crees que sospeche algo?

-Roxas es un chico inteligente, pero no tiene por qué sospechar…

-¿Entonces crees que todavía no es tiempo para decírselo… que él tiene un hermano?

El rubio abrió más los ojos de la impresión, sintió una punzada en el pecho, una que le remarcaba sus sospechas, ¿pero de qué estaban hablando? ¿entonces ellos había estado ahí para visitar a ese hermano? ¿quién era… por qué ocultárselo? Su cabeza se inundó de millones de preguntas y un enojo casi irracional… abrió la puerta de golpe para sorprenderlos.

-¿Eso es lo que hacían hoy en el hospital?!

-¡Roxas! ¿a qué hora…?

-¡¿Eso es lo que estaban ocultando?!

-Podemos explicártelo…- su madre estaba a punto de romper en llanto, su padre intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡Pues comiencen!

-No podemos si no te tranquilizas.

-¡Digan la verdad!- si algo no podía tolerar últimamente eran tantas mentiras.

La pareja se miro entre sí. Roxas seguía parado frente a ellos, no estaba dispuesto a ablandarse…

-Esta bien.- comenzó a hablar su padre, -la verdad es que fuimos a visitar a tu hermano.

-¿Quién…?- no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta completamente, ya estaba sospechando la respuesta pero no quería oírla…

-Lo conoces.

Su mamá levantó la vista con amargura, tenía los ojos completamente rojos y llenos de lágrimas. -Se llama Ventus.

Sintió otra punzada en el pecho, tuvo que agacharse por la impresión que recibió, era obvio si se tomaba en cuenta su parecido, pero nunca llegó a sentir que fueran más unidos.

-Es tu hermano gemelo.- siguió hablando su padre, pero él ya no quería seguir escuchándolos, se tapo los oídos mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes de sus vivencias junto a ese extraño… ese que se había convertido en su amigo, y ahora era su hermano…

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando ellos se acercaron para abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿qué hay de sus padres…?- tenía que estar seguro de lo que oía, quería escuchar que todo era una equivocación ó una simple broma… o un sueño…

-Solo su tutora…

-Pero… ¿él lo sabe?

-No lo sabe.

-¿Por qué…?

Se alejaron sentándose frente a él, la mujer fue la que tomo la palabra:

-Cuando ustedes eran pequeños, ocurrió un terrible accidente, ustedes estuvieron al borde de la muerte por semanas…

-El doctor nos dijo que se necesitarían de muchas operaciones para que ustedes lograran recuperarse… nos vimos devastados, no teníamos dinero…- intervino el padre.

-Entonces conocimos a Nancy, ella entonces era una famosa cantante de ópera eco Romana, acababa de perder a su hijo en ese mismo hospital. Nos contó su historia y le contamos la nuestra… y se ofreció a ayudarnos… con una condición…

Debíamos entregarle la custodia de uno de nuestros hijos, a cambio ella se encargaría de pagar todo.- resumieron.

-Le entregamos la custodia de Ventus, con tal de que pudieran salvarse… estaría bien, porque después del accidente ustedes perdieron la memoria, no habría problema si ustedes no se recordaban, así no tendría que llorar…- su madre volvió a romper en llanto, en uno inconsolable.

-¡¿Entonces lo regalaron a una extraña así nadamás?!- esa historia le daba asco, nunca hubiera imaginado de lo que habían sido capaces sus propios padres.

-Hijo, tienes que entenderlo… era la única salida…- excusó el padre.

Roxas se puso de pie, estaba sumamente enojado con ellos,

-¡Es cierto, y ahora mírenlo! Volvió a un hospital por su culpa y quien sabe cuántas veces lo hará!

-¿D-De qué está hablando?- sollozo la madre.

No tuvo las fuerzas para contestarle, se abrió paso directo a su habitación y se escondió en su almohada, estaba sonando su celular pero lo apagó… no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería despertar de esa maldita pesadilla…

"_Un sueño. Estoy soñando… el mismo sueño de todos los días…_

_Frente al atardecer, espero… sólo para observarle… pediré un deseo: Que la próxima vez que abra los ojos vea un paisaje diferente"_

No pudo concentrarse durante todo el día, se aisló del mundo en sus audífonos y ni comió, salió peleado varias veces con sus amigos que le preguntaban sobre lo que le pasaba.

A la semana se le pasó el coraje, pero todavía no les hablaba a sus papás, ellos por fortuna no le insistieron tanto.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor o todavía vas a pelear conmigo?- le preguntó Sora, sentándose junto a él, siempre podían hablar más tranquilamente en su lugar preferido, era como si las olas del mar se llevaran sus preocupaciones del día.

-Solo necesitaba tiempo.- admitió serio.

-Ven me dijo lo de la invitación, estaba molesto contigo porque no nos dijiste antes…

-¿Ventus?- era como si en realidad no estuviera en la conversación, y es que escuchar ese nombre todavía lo afectaba.

-¡Por supuesto que Ven! ¿quién más? Hoy va a salir en la tarde, vas a venir con nosotros ¿no?

El viento azotó contra su cara, era fresco y reconfortable.

¿Por qué nadie podía comprender cómo se sentía?

-Eso creo…

Sora lo empujó un poco, en un intento por sacarlo de su trance, -¡Anímate ya! Las peleas con los padres siempre son duras, pero hay que aprender a tragárselas.

Roxas lo miró, -¿Tú como sabes que me pelee con mis padres?

-¡Fueron pistas! Primero Ven me dijo que le preguntaste sobre tus padres la vez que lo fuiste a visitar, y que te veías raro. Después, Naminé me dijo que te escuchó refunfuñando sobre ellos en el pasillo, ayer. Por último Xion, que se los encontró el la plaza y le preguntaron por ti…

-Ya entendí.- sonrió un poco divertido con su explicación, Sora siempre sabía como animar a sus amigos.

-¡Entonces vámonos!- lo jaló sin que el se resistiera…

»

-¡Mamá! ¿todavía esta en pie lo de la comi…?- el chico no pudo terminar la pregunta, allí, junto a su madre, entraba el odioso de Lorian, ella estaba encantada con su visita por lo que lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa

-Mira, te dije que ya estaba mejor… ¿decías, hijo?- los ojos de ella por fin se fijaron en el, sin realmente haber escuchado lo que le había dicho.

-Nada… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Ya era bastante con saber lo que le había hecho, ahora el muy descarado se atrevía a visitarlo y encima le sonreía ¿qué clase de enfermo mental era ese tipo?

-Hola Ventus, ¿cómo estás?- el tipo lo miraba con una sonrisa poco pronunciada, quitándose los lentes oscuros para mostrarle unos ojos miel, que más bien parecían dorados.

-Bien.- le contestó serio.

-¿Sabes, hijo? A Lorian le dieron un nuevo trabajo en el teatro, si gana el suficiente dinero ¡podremos mudarnos a un mejor apartamento!

-Y casarnos.-le completó besándola en la mejilla, ella estaba encantada con esa muestra de aprecio así que sonrió más emocionada.

-Pues si eso esta bien por ti.- no estaba nada contento con lo que decían, estaba rogando dentro de sus pensamientos que no pasara.

-Hey, muestra más ánimos niño!

-¿Debería…?- no había sido una pregunta si no una expresión, ¿cómo podían estar tan felices cuándo sabían que tipo de persona era él?

Lorian dejó de abrazar a la mujer, ella como que se asustó, no estaba segura de cómo iba a ser su reacción. En cambio el, se acercó hasta Ven y volvió a lanzarle una sonrisa, una muy falsa a sus ojos…

-Acabo de liquidar tu cuenta, así que ya puedes irte.- se puso los lentes abriendo la puerta de la habitación, -¡todos podemos largarnos hacia nuestra nueva casa!

Enseñó unas llaves antes de cerrar, Nancy celebró con una sonrisa pero Ven… sintió que su estómago se revolvía, casi estuvo a punto de vomitar, todo el cuerpo le tembló en un escalofrío… ¿vivir con Lorian para siempre? ¿…su padrastro?

-… entonces yo me voy de aquí, con permiso.- se puso de pie para buscar su ropa.

-Hijo… hay que darle otra oportunidad…

-¿Qué?- el la miro con terror, -¿por qué?

-Él ha cambiado desde el accidente, créeme.

-¿Entonces piensas que se merece otra oportunidad, después de todo lo que paso?

-Él quiere lo mejor para los dos, hasta esta dispuesto a adoptarte…

-No quiero.- la interrumpió con indignación. Ella se le acercó y le acarició el rostro.

-Confía en mi, por favor…

"¿Soy una especie de masoquista? ¿por qué no puedo decirle que no…? Si ella es feliz… Si solo así puedo seguir con esta mentira..."

**Fin del capítulo. Ya estoy entrando a la verdadera trama, ahora sabemos que Roxas y Ventus son hermanos, pero todavía hay algo más grave en todo esto… los dejaré con la duda jejeje**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**Viene un personaje que quise meter desde el principio, pero no se me había dado la oportunidad. Además es pieza clave de todo esto… a ver si adivinan quién es…**

Les dejó la dirección con la enfermera del hospital, al parecer se estaba mudando y por eso no había podido esperarlos.

El grupo subió al autobús, el trayecto era relativamente largo, realmente no se mudó muy lejos de donde estaba antes.

En ese momento sintieron la rara sensación de poder extraviarse, a pesar de que esa ciudad la conocieron desde siempre, ese sector no lo conocían muy bien, aquel lugar fue calificado por Hayner como "el cuchitril de los presumidos"

Ante ellos se abrían casas y más casas de estilo colonial.

-¡Todas son bellísimas!- exclamó Olette embobada con la belleza.

-¿Ven el edificio que está allí en la esquina?- Pence se les acercó releyendo la hoja con los apuntes y después señalando uno de los edificios, Sora asintió junto a él, su amigo que solo lo había leído una vez lo entendía mejor que el.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la dirección que el les indicaba, había un edificio color pastel con ventanales enormes, de vidrieras de colores y dibujos artísticos de la misma época en la que estaban ambientados.

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues dice que es ese, en el tercer piso.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?!- celebró Sora.

Corrieron hasta el edificio, afuera había muchos intercomunicadores, estaban por preguntarse entre ellos cuál de todos sería cuando el rubio los saludó desde el pórtico. Había estado sentado en silencio

-Hola.

-¡Holaaaaaaa!- intentó imitarlo el castaño, solo causó que todos se rieran de el.

-¿Llevas tiempo esperándonos ahí?- le preguntó Xion.

-Un poco. Es que me acordé que no les dije qué número de habitación era…- se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sacó una llave y les abrió un hermoso portón que tenía forma de ángeles, las chicas eran las más encantadas con todo eso.

Subieron al tercer piso por una hermosas escaleras de piedra color blanco, el chico pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta… quien sabe si su mamá había conseguido sacar a Lorian de ahí antes…

-¿Planeas dejarnos con el suspenso por más tiempo?- lo reprochó Hayner, su novia le dio un codazo. El salió de sus pensamientos abriendo la puerta, a pesar de que aún había varias cajas en el recibidor ya parecía habitable, se distrajeron con el hermoso ventanal de colores en la sala, la luz del día lo alimentaba para embellecerlo aún más, todo era un paisaje luminoso, ningún rincón parecía escaparse de la luz que emitía. Se sentaron en el acogedor sillón que olía a recién comprado, contemplando la cantidad de pinturas colgadas y unas otras aún en el suelo.

-Disculpen el desorden.- les dijo, intentando quitar los periódicos regados por el suelo.

-No importa, una vez que has visitado el cuarto de Sora, no hay nada peor.- bromeó Pence, el castaño le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro como respuesta.

-Mamá, ya llegue.- gritó desde su lugar e inmediatamente salió la mujer aún con un delantal puesto, en cuanto lo vio lo abrazó. Roxas se sintió enfadado por dentro, esa impostora reclamando ser su madre, no había nada peor que mentir…

-¡Por fin! Ya estoy terminando la comida, ven al comedor para que me ayudes con…- apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, en ese momento soltó a su hijo y se quitó rápidamente el delantal, -¡Pensé que llegarían más tarde! Pero que vergüenza, mira la condición en que está la casa

-No se preocupe.-sonrió la pelirroja.

-Permítanme presentarme debidamente, soy Nancy, la mamá de Ventus.- les apretó la mano a cada uno de manera muy rápida, después corrió a la cocina, todos se miraron confundidos mientras Ven les sonreía nerviosamente. Les encendió la TV, en uno de esos canales de música, mientras conversaban entre ellos sobre lo que les había pasado durante la semana.

A los pocos minutos ella los llamó para que se sentaran a la mesa, quedaron boquiabiertos con toda la comida exhibida, aunque ningún platillo conocido…

-La regla de esta casa es tomar por su cuenta en un plato.- les sonrió Nancy, y para su comodidad los dejó comer a solas.

-Ventus ¿qué es esto?- le preguntó Sora, le acercó el tenedor con la cosa que había ensartado.

-En una trufa.

-¡El nombre no importa, lo que importa es el sabor!- exclamó Pence atacando un trozo de carne rellena de fruta, el sabor estallaba en su lengua como algo exquisitamente diferente a su paladar.

Roxas terminó sirviéndose la ensalada, y el guisado, que eran varias clases de carne de cerdo finamente picada con patatas y un prettzel con queso.

-¡Hora de comer!- gritó Sora cazando con la mirada un plato de espaguetti y albóndigas, pero aterrizó en la mesa vacía cuando Hayner se llevó el plato.

-El que se duerme…- Olette volvió a golpearlo. -¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¡Deja de ser tan glotón!

-Olette, esto ya es abusar de nuestra relación.- se sobó muy dolido.

-¡Esto sería abusar de nuestra relación!- se repego a Roxas y lo abrazó por el brazo, a pesar de la mirada no muy amistosa de Naminé.

-¡Basta! ¡ROXAS! TE ESTAS GANANDO UNA PALIZA.- señaló tontamente hacia Ven que lo miró confundido.

-Ese es Ven.- lo corrigió Sora.

-¡Como sea! De ahora en adelante no me importará quién de ustedes reciba la paliza, así que piénsenlo dos veces antes de hacerme enojar o uno de ustedes saldrá afectado.

-Compórtate, estamos de visita.- lo regañó Pence.

Roxas se puso de pie mirándolo algo desafiante, -Yo podría responder por los dos.

-¡Si eso quieres!- empuño las manos moviéndose como una parodia de boxeador, como tenía de obstáculo la mesa, se abrió paso por encima de ella, todos sus amigos lo empujaron malhumorados con su estupidez. Aterrizo a los pies de su amigo y se rió todo nervioso,

-¡Caíste! Todo era una broma!

Roxas lo tomó por el cuello y lo azotó en la mesa, causando nuevamente las protestas de sus compañeros…

-¿Miedo?

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar!- Hayner lo empujo lanzándole golpes torpes, el rubio ni se movió, suspiro aventándolo contra la silla vacía.

-¿Qué… ya te rendiste?

-¿Y a qué hora empezaste a pelear?- le preguntó con ironía, eso causó el enojo de Hayner, corrió detrás de Ven e inclinó su silla hacia atrás, todos volvieron a protestarle.

-¡No les dije que midieran las consecuencias antes de hacerme enojar?!

Roxas se lanzó sobre el y se revolcaron como niños pequeños por todo el suelo, afortunadamente Sora actúo rápido para que su amigo no se cayera de la silla.

Terminaron de comer pronto y empezaron a hablar un poco sobre todo.

-Bien ahora que estamos aquí, barriga llena, corazón contento y todo el rollo- sonrió Hayner, sentándose en el sillón, mirando a Roxas, -¿verdad que sí?

El rubio ladeo la boca, -Define "Bien"

Olette les dedicó una mirada tan mordaz que los dos se asustaron.

-Sí, estamos bien, tregua declarada.

Entonces Ventus les contó sobre sus viajes por el extranjero, desde Francia hasta Australia, Egipto y hasta América.

Y aunque la TV estaba encendida, ninguno le prestaba atención, estaba viajando en su imaginación con cada cosa que él les describía, su parte favorita fueron las pirámides que pertenecían a una cadena de reyes momificados, y Disneylandia, un montón de juegos convertidos en una enorme ciudad que casi parecía mágica con su espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y castillos de fantasía.

Después llegó la parte que en verdad no quería tocar, la de su llegada a esa ciudad por la culpa de un hombre llamado Lorian.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar?- le preguntó Kairi con curiosidad… si ella tenía razón, esa era una respuesta que Roxas quería escuchar, solo para estar seguro…

-Sí. Y es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien sobre todo.- asintió con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿No tuviste amigos a donde vivías?- le preguntó Sora.

Guardó unos momentos de silencio, bajo la cabeza como intentando hacer memoria de algo -No me quede lo suficiente como para algo así…

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí?- le preguntó Roxas, compartieron una mirada fija, ambos querían saber lo que pensaba el otro, pero esos ojos azules eran fortalezas impenetrables.

"_Pensé que no lo olvidarías…"_

Esa voz… ¿de quién había sido? Roxas se sobresaltó.

-¿Roxas?- lo llamó Ventus, era el único en haberlo notado.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí, con Lorian?- le siguió preguntando igual de serio.

-Ya lo decidimos.- le contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Es lo que piensas o lo que ellos te dijeron?

El ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso, todos simulaban intentando entrar en otro tipo de platica, pero ellos seguían examinándose al uno al otro…

-¡Mira!- exclamó repentinamente, sacó un pequeño espejo rectangular y lo puso frente a Roxas. -No hay manera de que puedas decir que me voy si miras esto…

El se puso de pie todo pálido, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, el sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho ¿qué era todo eso? ¿por qué había dicho eso… y por qué le afectaba tanto?

Roxas se quedó como estatua en su lugar, con las caras de sus amigos dando vueltas alrededor de él, solo una estaba fija, la de ese chico rubio que lo miraba de una manera extrañamente diferente…

"_Un sueño. Estoy dentro de un sueño__…__ de pronto me doy cuenta, pero solo puedo esperar y mirar. Un camino del que no me puedo alejar, infinito y lleno de voces cálidas__…__ Nieve roja. Un mundo teñido de rojo. Frente al atardecer__…__ un niño pequeño lloraba._

_Quería por lo menos, secar sus lágrimas. Pero mis brazos no se movían. Solo podía observarle. Impotente. Triste._

_Estaremos juntos__…__ te lo prometo._

_Me pregunto de quién eran esas palabras__…_

Despertó de un salto, completamente sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, miro a su alrededor… estaba en su habitación…

-Fue un sueño, pero… ¿qué partes fueron del sueño?

Despertó de sus pensamientos gracias a lo frío de las olas del mar, pequeñas gotitas salpicaban hasta su cara…

-Ayer…- comenzó a decir, -¿ayer fuimos a la casa de Ventus?

-Así es, y déjame decirte que te portaste muy grosero, te paraste y te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte.- lo regañó Olette. Sus amigos estaban sentados disfrutando de una buena paleta de sal marina.

-¿Yo hice eso?

-Sí.

-¿Y… el dijo algo de un espejo?

-No.- le contestaron extrañados.

-¿Qué te pasa, amigo?- le preguntó Pence, el intentó negar con la cabeza.

-Solo tuve un mal sueño…

Siguieron comiendo y se fueron poco a poco, cuando la puesta de sol llegó a su fin, solo el castaño quedó a su lado.

-Roxas…

El rubio siguió en silencio, pero prestándole atención a su amigo…

-¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- terminó su paleta y contemplo el palo que decía "_Suerte para la próxima__"_

Sora estaba más serio de lo normal, eso lo había notado, pero ¿por qué la curiosidad del sueño? Eso era aún más raro…

-Es que… yo también soñé algo…

El rubio por fin lo miró con curiosidad.

-Estaba caminando en un paisaje lleno de nieve… junto a todos ustedes, pero de repente, todo se volvía rojo y ustedes se desvanecían… sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, entonces veía a un niño pequeño de espaldas que lloraba… quería…

Roxas abrió más los ojos, con cada palabra que le decía.

-Quería por lo menos secar sus lágrimas. Pero mis brazos no se movían.- lo siguió el rubio.

-¡Eso es! ¿Tú también lo soñaste?

-Sólo es una coincidencia…

-¿Entonces crees que me estoy preocupando demasiado?

Roxas suspiró poniéndose de pie, la verdad no quería seguir tocando el tema…

-Me voy…

El castaño no lo detuvo, se quedó un rato más hasta que se acabó su paleta, luego de un rato decidió irse, pero al ponerse de pie chocó contra un vaso de refresco, volteándolo

-Estúpido chico.- aclaró una voz, sentado más abajo, estaba un chico de cabello negro, usaba el uniforme de la misma escuela solo que un poco más descuidado.

-Iré a comprar una nueva.- se disculpó Sora, algo sorprendido con su apariencia.

-¿Eres Roxas?

-¿Eh?

-No.- el extraño chico seguía viendo el oleaje del mar. -Umm… eres Sora ¿cierto?

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó cada vez más desconfiado.

-No estoy obligado a responder esa pregunta.-le contestó con hipocresía.

Sora se molestó un poco, no le agradaba nada la actitud de ese chico. El extraño se puso de pie mirándolo por primera vez de frente, tenía unos ojos miel, que más bien parecían dorados, daba escalofríos con tan solo notarlos…

-No me sorprende que todo esto este pasando. Los sentidos de ese idiota nunca han sido tan extraordinarios.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tus amigos…

-¿Pasa algo con ellos?

-Bueno… sí que pasa algo, pero mis labios fueron sellados, así que no puedo decir nada.-soltó con cinismo, -parece que esto será bastante interesante, aunque, no es algo que deba tomar a la ligera. Quien sabe… quizá le abra el pecho y recupere esa joya que se trago…

-¿Eh?

-Era broma.

-¿Cómo me conoces a mi y a Roxas?- todavía estaba inquietándolo el hecho de que sabía sus nombres.

-Ya te dije que no voy a contestar nada ¿entendiste?

-Ya entendí.-el castaño comenzó a alejarse refunfuñando en voz baja ¿quién se creía ese tipo como para hablarle de esa manera?

-Tengo un mensaje para él: Estoy interesado, pero solo por el hecho de que fue escogido por el.- alzó la voz a punto de estallar en una carcajada, Sora viró un poco confundido e inquieto.

-Pero emocionalmente hablando, no siento nada por chicos tontos como ellos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-simplemente lo estaba sacando de quicio, con esa risa tan hipócrita.

-No es cierto… sí siento algo. Chicos como ellos… me hacen querer vomitar.

Dicho esto se alejó del lado contrario, dejando a un molesto Sora que lo vio marcharse…

"_Parece que el final está cerca. Tengo que estar listo__"_

_»_

-De eso se trata.- Ventus estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería frente a Roxas.

-Sí.- suspiró el rubio, estaba algo irritado con la repentina reunión que había organizado Sora para ir a la casa de Roxas, la verdad se le había escuchado como que tenía algo importante de que hablar, ¿pero por qué solo había citado a Roxas y Ventus? Eso era un completo misterio, ¿y por qué pedirle a Roxas que hablara con Ven? Eso era aún más raro.

-Pero, ¿por qué decidiste llamarme tan repentinamente?- preguntó Ven, recordó la manera en que lo había arrastrado desde el salón hasta la cafetería, fijándose muy bien que nadie los viera, como si estuvieran siendo espiados.

-No es tan extraño, después de todo quiero evitar una riña con Seifer y su pandilla.- le contestó.

-S-Sí pero…

-¿Y ahora qué te paso?

-¿Hm?

Le señaló con la mirada hacia un moretón que apenas se le destapaba de la playera de mangas largas debajo de su camisa, el chico se la tapo con discreción. También hizo lo mismo con el moretón en su frente.

-¿Por qué sigues defendiendo a ese tipo?- le preguntó con amargura.

-No lo defiendo.- "yo soy un mentiroso, así que esta bien"

-¿Estás escuchando?

-Oh… sí.

-Por la forma en que lo dijiste, parece que el todavía te sigue pegando.

Ven suspiró.

-¡¿Eres una especie de masoquista?!- preguntó Roxas molesto.

-¿No debería ser yo quien este molesto?- apretó su brazo recordado cada golpe y las risas de Lorian.

-¡No! Esta justificado.- "porque eres mi amigo y… mi hermano"

-No importa como lo veas, debería ser yo quien este molesto, ¡ya no te preocupes!

-¡Entonces sí te golpea, y tu lo estas permitiendo! ¿y me pides que no me preocupe? ¡¿debería fingir como tú?!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA! ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE EN ESE LUGAR?!- se aterró con lo que dijo… -Lo siento, yo no sé porque dije algo así…

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- increíblemente Roxas lo comprendió.

-Sí.

-Entonces… esta bien si lo hacemos otra vez.

El ya se veía más tranquilo, cada vez que veía a Ventus, era como si estuviera cargando algo pesado en su cuerpo, algo que nunca y por ninguna circunstancia pudiera revelar, ahora, se le veía un poco más relajado.

-¿Eh? ¿está bien…?

-Sí, no tienes que cargarlo todo tu solo.- de un suspiro se puso de pie, -Entonces nos vemos a la salida…

Ven lo observo irse, con una extraña opresión en su cabeza…"_Me dijo que no tenía que cargarlo todo solo. Nosotros, que pronto desapareceremos de este mundo__…__ ¿sería mejor si todos pudieran quedarse un poco más?__"_

-¡Estúpido chico! ¿en donde has estado? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué te estás preparando para ir a casa?

-Fujin ¿qué pasa?

La chica de cabello gris se cruzó de brazos de muy mal humor, Ven estaba terminando de levantar sus cosas, las clases acababan de terminar.

-No pasa nada ¿Qué vas a hacer para las preparaciones del festival? Ya que terminamos la asignación de las tareas de limpieza, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos tenerlo listo?

-Pero, no parecía que quisieras hacerlo conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero es necesario hacerlo.

-Um… entonces ¿por qué no lo hacemos mañana? Tengo planes para hoy.

-¿Huh?! ¡¿Por qué haces planes idiota?! ¡eres tan egoísta! ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo sola?! ¡te recuerdo que la que estuvo organizando la clase cuando se te ocurrió jugar al atropellado, fui yo!

-L-Lo siento…- esa chica en verdad que era intimidatoria.

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una vez, comenzaremos dentro de 15 minutos.

-¡Espera! ¡al menos deja que comencemos de una vez!

Roxas abrió la puerta, -Ven, ¿qué paso? Sora acaba de irse sin nosotros… ¿Uh?

-Entonces parecía que estabas a punto de huir- se burló Seifer,había llegado más rápido que Roxas, y ahora molestaba a Ventus junto con Fuu.

-¡Entiendo, entiendo! Lo haremos hoy.

-En 15 minutos, si vendrás ¿cierto?- lo miró intimidante, el bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

-¿No crees que tu doble es un tonto debilucho?- le preguntó girando hacia el rubio.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo…

Roxas intentó ignorar al par.

-Ya que te estabas tardando,vine a recogerte.

-Lo siento. Me siento muy mal por esto, pero no puedo… ir con ustedes hoy…

Roxas ladeo la boca, tenía unas severas ganas de protestar, pero por una extraña razón sin sentido, no encontró las fuerzas… -Si es lo que decides...

Esas palabras solo causaron que Ven se sintiera más impotente.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser así…? No debería haber sido así…-empezó a toser con dificultad para respirar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el rubio, algo preocupado.

-Roxas… lo siento, pero debo irme. Ya que este mundo me está sofocando.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-Regresaré pronto… ya que nosotros… YA QUE NOSOTROS TENEMOS UNA DEUDA.

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, las cosas se despedazaron y las figuras de Seifer, Fuu y Ventus quedaron devoradas en la oscuridad. Roxas fue el único espectador.

Un niño… un niño sentado… un paisaje invernal borroso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?

Otro niño junto a el, los mismo ojos azules que siempre vio en el espejo…

-¿Roxas?

El apenas se estaba adaptando a ese nuevo lugar, era como si conciencia hubiera viajado a otro lugar, uno muy lejano y melancólico.

-¡Mira!- le extendió un espejo frente a el, su reflejo era la imagen más clara de todo eso, era una versión infantil de el mismo.

-Como me dijiste… no hay manera de que este solo si tengo esto frente a mi, ¡tu vas a estar aquí conmigo! ¿cierto?

-Cierto.- le contestó, aunque en realidad el ni siquiera sintió que hubiera hablado por su voluntad.

-Entonces puedo esperarte aquí, como prometimos.

Su cuerpo se movió alejándose, entonces se dio cuenta de que era un mero espectador…

La imagen difusa del otro pequeño se perdió, la nieve seguía cayendo… era roja… el cielo se pintó de nubes rojo oscuro, era horrible… la oscuridad estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, lo envolvía con hambre de destrucción…

"_Estaremos juntos__…__ Así que, no llores. Te lo prometo__"_

**Fin del capítulo. Me encanta este personaje nuevo, no se esfuerza nada en ser tan molestamente misterioso. Jejeje**

**Le dí un buen papel, ya verán por qué****…**

**En cuanto a Ventus y Roxas... son muy extraños  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**La verdadera naturaleza de Lorian al descubierto.**

**¿Quién será ese extraño de ojos dorados? Lo dejaré a su imaginación****…**

_-¡Despierta Roxas!-_la voz resonaba en el aire, no hacía eco, solo el podía escucharla dentro de su mente.

-¿Roxas?

-¡Ven!

Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azul profundo de su amigo, se reincorporó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, recostado sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-¡Sora!

El castaño entró cargando una jarra con agua.

-¿Ya despertaste? ¡Entonces ya no me sirve para nada esto!- la arrumbó a un lado pero Roxas se la acercó para echarse agua en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando.-siguió preguntándole el preocupado de su amigo.

-¿Me dormí?

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Déjame ver… desde que llegamos a tu casa, dijiste que te sentías muy cansado y te dormiste…

Roxas quedó en silencio, tenía la cara más sacada de onda que alguna vez había puesto.

-¿Qué… qué pasó con Fuu? Ella no te dejaba venir…

-¿Fujin? Ella dijo que no tenía tiempo y lo dejamos para mañana, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tú se lo sugeriste.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¡Y dices que yo soy el de la mala memoria!- bromeó el castaño, rascándose la cabeza.

Roxas lo miró serio, -Entonces ilústrame y dime ¿para qué nos reunimos en mi casa?

Sora volvió a rascarse la cabeza intentando hacer memoria,

-¡Creo que me vendría bien algo de comida antes! ¡ya sabes, para refrescar mi memoria!

Roxas refunfuñó caminando hasta la cocina, -Arrastra tu trasero acá, yo no pienso cocinar nada para ti.-le gritó abriendo la nevera para beber la mitad del jugo de manzana.

-¡Vamos, Ven! ¡es hora de preparar nuestro experimento!- el castaño se frotó las manos con una risa.

-¿Qué clase de experimentoooo?- el rubio fue jalado por su amigo hasta la cocina.

-¡Bien! Yo me ocupo de la comida, Ven, tú de la bebida y Roxas…- su amigo lo miró desde la nevera, tenía la cara más intimidante que alguna vez le había visto

-Ehh… tú estás bien ahí…

Sora se ocupó en sacar trastos de la encimera mientras tarareaba una canción, Ventus se abrió paso en el refrigerador en busca de fruta fresca, pero en ese lugar todo era empaquetado, era como estar frente a un aparador de mini súper.

-¿Qué clase de persona no tiene fruta fresca?- miró hacia Roxas que apenas estaba poniéndose unos audífonos.

-Sí tenemos.- le contestó tranquilamente, -pero no me preguntes dónde porque no sé… pero creo que había un par de limones en la canasta de allá.

-Entonces limonada será.

El chico exprimió la fruta con facilidad y la metió en la licuadora con hielo y miel, ellos quedaron sorprendidos con sus habilidades.

-¡Wow! Me dejaste sin palabras, es la mejor limonada que he probado- admitió el castaño, los tres estaban sentados frente al televisor apagado.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- expresó Roxas arrugando la cara, soltó el aperitivo de queso, que más bien parecía carbón.

-¿Cómo…? Si Kairi me enseñó a hacerlos.

-Son horribles.¿quemaste la cocina?

-Lo menos posible.- admitió nervioso, se llevó varios aperitivos a la boca sin refunfuñar por su sabor.

-Entonces… ¿ya te acuerdas de lo que querías decirnos?- le preguntó Ventus, luego de haberse tomado todo el vaso de limonada.

-Solo estoy un poco preocupado por esto de los sueños… verás, Roxas y yo hemos tenido un sueño muy extraño…

-¿Un sueño?- los miró a ambos sin sobresaltarse ni un poco.

-¿Tú has tenido sueños extraños últimamente? Como de nieve roja o voces que hablan cosas raras… algo así…

Ven lo pensó por unos momentos.

"_Un sueño__…__ estoy soñando el mismo sueño de todos los días__"_

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces somos los únicos?

-Xion me dijo algo parecido… cuando fuimos a la feria.

-¿Xion?- repitió Roxas, a decir verdad estaba algo sorprendido de que Ven supiera algo que el no, sobre su amiga.

-También… ayer me encontré a un tipo de los más raro, sabía mi nombre y también el de Roxas… dijo algo así como que algo le pasaría a mis amigos, me preocupa por ese sueño…

-No debe ser nada.- le sonrió Ventus, con esa sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad con tan solo contemplarla. -Tal vez estás malinterpretando todo… además, un sueño nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.

Tenía razón… ¿por qué preocuparse tanto solo por un sueño?

Eso tranquilizaba a ambos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento por haberlos preocupado.- dijo el castaño.

Al haber acabado con los aperitivos se sentaron en el sillón y encendieron el DVD para ver cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera colocar, Sora escogió una película de terror tan improvisada que ni siquiera vieron el nombre, estaba en la pila de DVDs de Roxas… la verdad es que Sora se ocupó en juguetear con los celulares de sus amigos, pasando música e imágenes al suyo, y Roxas se puso los audífonos de su mp3, prestando atención solo de vez en cuando, Ven fue el único mirarla, por ser oficialmente la primera película extranjera y de terror que veía. La película terminó siendo más larga de lo que imaginaron, a eso de las nueve, Ventus se quedó profundamente dormido, no supo si era por lo mala que resultó ser la película o por que la lluvia que empezó a caer lo arrulló.

-¡Roxas, ya estamos en casa!- anunció la mujer, estaba entrando sacudiendo su abrigo, su padre entró después un poco más mojado pero no parecía molestarle mucho. -Roxas… ¿sigues enoja…? Oh, hola.

-Buenas tardes, señora- saludó Sora desde su lugar.

Pero ella tenía enfocada la mirada hacia el chico que estaba dormido sobre el sofá, Roxas apenas se dio cuenta de esa situación tan incómoda, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido traer a su supuesto "hermano" de visita?

-Será mejor que me vaya ya, aprovechando que la lluvia está menos fuerte.- Sora se ocupó en recoger sus cosas regadas en el recibidor.

En ese momento, Roxas tuvo la intención de sacudir a su amigo para sacarlo de ahí, pero lo detuvo su madre con una mirada suplicante, él se sintió tan furioso pero a la vez la comprendía un poco.

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Ven, no vienes?!- gritó el castaño desde la puerta.

Roxas sintió nuevamente la mirada de sus padres, ¿pretendían que él los ayudara para que se quedara? ¿acaso ellos no lo había alejado por voluntad propia?

-Luego te alcanza, voy a pasarle unos apuntes de la clase de Ciencias.

-¡Esta bien!- se escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró junto con las pisadas aceleradas de su amigo que corría para no mojarse.

La mujer ya no pudo contenerse, quería tocar a su hijo que no había visto durante tantos años, pero en cambio se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

El padre se ocupó de cargarlo hacia la habitación, era como un niño pequeño, porque no se despertó con ningún movimiento.

Lo dejó en la cama de arriba, en la habitación de Roxas, él tuvo las intenciones de protestar, pero luego cayo en la cuenta de el por qué siempre tuvo una cama doble… ¿eso significaría que lo aceptarían y volverían a ser una familia completa? Pero si Ventus no podía recordarlo… él solo reconocía a esa tal Nancy como su madre…

Todavía estuvieron un buen rato en el pasillo, los escuchaba susurrar y sollozar en aquella noche lluviosa, no pudieron haber escogido mejor clima para ocultar sus penas, esas que seguramente el agua lavaría para un nuevo amanecer luminoso… o eso es lo que todos querían creer…

Los rayos cálidos del sol tocaron su rostro, se sintió tan en paz, que se cubrió con las sábanas, no quería levantarse, era la primera vez que dormía tan placidamente… pero ningún recuerdo de él yendo para su casa le vino a la mente… así que se levantó mirando a todos lados

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- ¿era un sueño o acaso una especie de mundo alterno donde todo lo que creía ser no era?

-Por fin estás despierto.- Roxas entraba a la habitación con una toalla en su cabeza, era más que obvio que acababa de salir de la ducha. Se alborotó el cabello y revisó la agenda de su celular, -Tienes suerte, si fuera día de escuela ya estaríamos muertos…

-¿Me quedé dormido en tu casa?- adivinó con algo de incredulidad, ¿quién diría que algo así le pasaría?

-Sí.- Roxas se sentó en el escritorio revisando sus correos en su computadora. Ven se quedo en silencio, todavía asimilándolo.

-¡Chicos, el desayuno!- una mujer sonriente abrió la puerta, -el desayuno está servio.

-B-Buenos días.- la saludó nervioso.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó con dulzura, se le notaba una felicidad radiante, más de lo que Roxas hubiera visto jamás.

-Disculpe las molestias.

-No te preocupes… el desayuno los espera.

-Sí- asintió Roxas no muy animado

-¡Ah, por cierto! Roxas, préstale alguna de tu ropa a tu amigo.

Roxas por fin salió de su trance, -¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Con un montón de sermones lograron hacerlo desistir.

Ahí estaba Ventus, en la situación más embarazosa del mundo, al menos a su punto de vista. Vistiendo una ropa de su amigo, que eran unos jeans junto con una playera negra, por suerte se dejo su playera de mangas largas debajo, porque no pretendía destapar sus moretones. Y sentado frente a unos adultos que no dejaban de sofocarlo con todo tipo de preguntas, como su comida favorita, el color que prefería y hasta cómo había conocido a su hijo…

-Suficiente. Ya nos vamos.- Roxas se puso de pie y de un jalon se llevo a su amigo fuera de ahí, no sin antes escuchar las repetidas veces que lo invitaron a quedarse algún otro día.

-Tus papás son…

-Extraños. Lo sé.

-Roxas, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-mm- el rubio ladeo la boca, a decir verdad, no había pensado en nada, -Pues no sé.

-Tal vez podríamos ir a una de esas plazas de videojuegos de las que tanto habla Sora…

Ventus comenzó una de esas pláticas animadas, sin que Roxas le prestara mucha atención, hasta que se toparon con algo molestamente inesperado…

-Oh, rayos…- susurró para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente comprensible para su amigo, que paro de hablar.

Enfrente de ellos estaba Seifer y su pandilla, él tenía la sonrisa más burlona del mundo, mientras los otros los miraban intimidantes.

-Pero mira lo que arrastro la marea, un par de percebes… y son igual de patéticos.

Ambos lo miraron molestos.

-Seifer, escuché que en la plaza hay un buen remedio para la mancha de tu sombrero.- se burló Roxas, apuntando hacia la marca que había dejado el chicle.

-¡Tú serás…!

-¡Espera!- sin previo aviso Ventus se interpuso entre ambos, recibiendo el golpe que era para su amigo, se callo al suelo mientras Seifer se reía. Roxas no se contuvo y se abalanzó sobre él, los demás echaban porras…

"Esto no se supone que debería ser así…" Ven se viro hacia donde yacía una figura escondida en la oscuridad, no se sorprendió mucho, solo retomo fuerzas para volver a interponerse

-¡Seifer!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, niña?- le preguntó, molesto porque detenía la pelea.

-Será mejor que te hagas a un lado, Ventus.- refunfuñó Roxas detrás de él.

-Tú estás aquí por mi ¿cierto?- los ignoró a ambos, ahora mirando hacia la chica Fujin.

Ella lo pensó un poco y después asintió no muy complacida.

Seifer se sacudió con una sonrisa, -Es cierto, tenemos algo pendiente.

Los de la pandilla comenzaron a caminar, dedicándole una última mirada intimidante hacia el otro rubio. Ven comenzó a seguirlos, pero Roxas lo detuvo

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿de que asunto pendiente están hablando?

-Son solo deberes de la escuela, no te preocupes.- le sonrió su amigo, -supongo que tendremos que posponer lo de los videojuegos… discúlpame con ellos…

-¿qué..?- antes de que pudiera seguir con la pregunta Ventus se fue…

No le gustaba nada la idea de dejarlo con esos tres, los había tratado prácticamente desde que había ido a la escuela y sabía que eran muy capaces de infligir daño si se les permitía… pero también tenía otra duda en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía querido decir Ventus con "ellos"? ¿se había referido a disculparse con los videojuegos o con alguien más?

-¡Roxas!

A su lado llegó una chica de cabello negro y su pelirrojo amigo.

-Xion… Lea.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que estarías en donde los videojuegos, amigo…- al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba le chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Sal de tu mundo hombre, y contéstame!

-¿Y dónde está Ven?- preguntó la chica, mirando a todas partes.

-El se fue… espera, ¿cómo sabías que estaría conmigo?

-Bueno, pues el dijo que irían a los videojuegos, nos mandó un mensaje a Lea y a mi, dijo que tú también estarías ahí…

Ambos chicos le mostraron su respectivo celular con el mismo mensaje:

_Hoy a las 11 am. En la plaza de videojuegos__…__ Roxas, Xion y Lea. Atte. V._

-¿Atte. V?- repitió leyéndolo.

-Supongo que se le acabó la escritura o se quedó corto de palabras- se burló Lea, pero nadie más se rió. -¡era una broma!

Sus amigos siguieron mirándolo en silencio.

-Tienen que… ¡olvídenlo!

-Quizás deberíamos esperarlo allá… tal vez venga.- sugirió Xion, pero sus amigos no se veían muy animados. -Vamos!

-No lo sé, Xion. El acaba de irse con Seifer y su pandilla… además supongo que lo de las disculpas era para ustedes.

-¡Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!- el pelirrojo se acercó recargándose sobre el hombro de su amigo, -¿cuándo aprenderás? Como negarme a ir a un sitio al que prácticamente le he dedicado la mitad de mi juventud…

-Pensé que esa mitad era a la del comité "fiesteros"

-¡Hombre! Esa es la OTRA mitad.

-¡Entonces vamos!- sonrió Xion.

Los tres anduvieron gastando su tiempo en uno que otro videojuego, a pesar de que no había ni señal de Ven, se la pasaron como cualquier fin de semana.

Hasta que Lea reto a Xion a uno de esos juegos donde tenías que disparar con un cañón hacia un barco pirata, invadido por extraterrestres, ¿a qué lunático se le había ocurrido que un simple barco pirata sería atacado por seres de otro mundo?

Roxas se dejó caer sobre un banquillo, no muy lejos, la distracción le había ayudado un poco a disipar sus preocupaciones de su cabeza…

-Ah, Roxas… entonces tú también viniste.

La voz de un extraño, provenía de uno que se había sentado a un lado, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento fue, Roxas intentó ignorarlo, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para hacerle caso a un lunático.

-Parece ser que ustedes están más desesperados de lo que aparentan, quien sabe, hasta puede que yo también haga un par de jugadas dentro de esta locura.

¿Se estaba burlando de algo, por eso se reía tan hipócritamente? Pero lo más importante, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

-Ustedes son tan tontos… que casi me dan lástima. Si siguen con este jueguito tú y tu amigo acabarán siendo devorados por algo peor que la oscuridad…

Roxas lo miró con una mezcla de molestia y confusión,

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿quién eres tú?

Era un chico como de su edad, usaba el uniforme de la escuela, a pesar de que era fin de semana, estaba recargado mirando hacia la dirección donde estaban Lea y Xion, quitados de la pena y muy divertidos. Tenía una horrible sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes impecables y unos ojos,inquietantemente amarillos.

-Como se lo dije antes a Sora, no estoy obligado a responderte nada.

En esos instantes Roxas lo recordó:

"_Ayer me encontré a un tipo de lo más raro, sabía mi nombre y también el de Roxas. Dijo algo así como que algo le pasaría a mis amigos__…"_

-¿Es divertido, no?

-¿Eh?

-Extraordinaria la mente de las personas… nos guardan cualquier tipo de información, aún la que no queremos…

-Estás loco.

El tipo miro al rubio, sin ninguna expresión en particular…

-Me gustaría quedarme, solo lo suficiente para comprobarlo.

Sus amigos ya había terminado de jugar, con Xion como indiscutible ganadora, estaban acercándose hacia el rubio, conversando sobre el juego.

-Dime, ¿qué tal has dormido, Roxas?

El ya no pudo soportarlo más, se puso de pie bruscamente y le demandó con voz más molesta: -¡Dime quién eres tú?!

El extraño ni lo miró, estaba más atento en el par que los veía no muy lejos.

-Cuanto más te involucres, será más difícil que despiertes de tu pesadilla.- dicho esto se puso de pie y comenzó a perderse entre la gente, Roxas tuvo intenciones de seguirlo, pero fue detenido por la mano de su amiga.

-Roxas ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó casi al mismo tiempo Lea, estaba cruzado de brazos mirando con desconfianza hacia el chico que ni si quiera tuvo la vergüenza de voltearlos a ver y sonreír un poco.

-Solo un tipo loco… el mismo que mencionó Sora…

-¿Y qué quería?

-Solo molestar.- Roxas no le quitó la mirada hasta que dobló por una esquina.

-Ufff… parece que Ventus no va a venir.- suspiró la chica, sentándose a un lado.

-Pero sí vino, hace unos minutos me lo encontré, pero se fue casi de inmediato.- comentó el pelirrojo, sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?!- preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pues es que nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto… además él me lo sugirió. A cambio de mi silencio me dio esto- levantó una de sus manos para mostrarles una especie de pequeña linterna láser, de esas que se usaban para apuntar cosas, toda era de un color rojo metálico.

-¿No es genial? Piensen todas las bromas que puedo hacer a los maestros desde mi lugar, ¡sin mover un solo músculo más que el de mi mano!

Lea se perdió en su propia imaginación mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin mucha aprobación.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa.

-Yo todavía tengo que ir a un lugar.- Roxas salió corriendo sin oportunidad de que sus amigos le preguntaran, tenía la extraña sensación, cada vez más grande, de que algo extraño estaba pasando… ó estaba por pasar…

Llegó todo agitado y sudoroso, frente a él estaba la hermosa reja con los ángeles y presionó como lunático el botón que ponía el nombre de "Lorian", lo presionó sin parar sin obtener alguna respuesta… entonces optó por saltarse la reja, se desgarró la ropa pero eso no importaba…

Llegó derrapando frente a la puerta y la tocó apresuradamente, ni siquiera sabía la verdadera razón de su desesperación, pero tenía esa extraña necesidad de encontrar a su amigo ¿por qué los había citado a esa hora en los videojuegos solo a ellos tres? ¿por qué se había ido sin avisarles? ¿…y por qué había sobornado a Lea para que no les dijera nada?

Tal vez no era para tanto, tal vez ese era el efecto que había dejado sobre él, ese extraño lunático de antes.

Por una extraña fuerza que no fue capaz de comprender, la puerta se abrió, entró comprobando que no había nadie… sin embargo ya no se parecía mucho a la casa que había visitado antes, ahora se veía mucho más descuidada: las misma cajas de mudanza estaban en el recibidor, trapos pegados a las ventanas para opacar la luz, hasta los cuadros estaban desgarrados, parecía como si nadie se hubiese ocupado de ella desde su llegada.

-¡Ven!- lo llamó tontamente, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos de fuera, enseguida se abrió la puerta, Roxas se lanzó detrás de las cajas y se quedó en silencio mientras entraban.

Encendieron la luz y miraron a todos lados, sospechando ligeramente de la presencia de un intruso, pero cuando se encontró con un apartamento vacío y en total silencio, siguió su entrada…

En cuanto la luz alumbró todo su cuerpo, Roxas sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, incluso dejó de respirar por unos segundos… ante él estaba el mismo chico de la plaza de videojuegos… ¡¿Pero qué podía hacer ahí?! ¿Acaso Ventus lo conocía? ¿Qué relación podrían tener ambos?

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Qué relación tienen Ventus y ese extraño? ¿Cómo saldrá Roxas de esta situación?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**Me gustó este capítulo, es muy emotivo. Disculpen si es más largo que los otros…**

**¿Podrá Roxas enfrentar a Ventus?**

**¿Cuáles son los motivos del extraño comportamiento de Ven?**

**¿El extraño seguirá interviniendo en sus vidas?**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Desde este capítulo no me hago responsable de los desenlaces, los personajes han actuado de acuerdo a su propia voluntad.**

Caminó en silencio por el pasillo, adentrándose en una habitación, era como si conociera la casa de memoria…

Roxas estaba sin poder creerlo cuando, de la misma habitación, salió ahora Lorian, masticando un cigarrillo en la boca y con la misma sonrisa del chico de antes…

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes… ¿Lorian y ese extraño que relación podían tener? A pesar de todo tenían los mismos ojos y sonrisa macabra…

Lorian dejó caer una bolsa repleta de latas de cerveza sobre el sillón y se puso a ver la televisión.

Roxas tenía una buena vista desde donde estaba, pero lo que más le preocupaba era como saldría de ese lugar, había pasado de una loca búsqueda a un intento de huida en instantes.

Paso como otra media hora más, Roxas luchando por no hacer ruido con todos los periódicos regados a su alrededor, sus piernas estaban comenzando a acalambrarse y el humo del cigarro le causaba un molesto cosquilleo en la garganta.

Se preguntaba si aquel chico seguiría en esa habitación, a pesar de que no había la menor señal de ruido…

-Y-Ya llegué- Ventus entró, causando la atención de su amigo.

Lo vio pararse junto al cuadro del recibidor que tenia una nota pegada _"__Mamá está en el trabajo, cuídate mucho y obedece a Lorian por favor. Te amo__"_

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hasta la sala, donde Lorian seguía dándole la espalda. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y bebió un poco de agua.

-¿A dónde estuviste?- por fin preguntó el hombre, estaba fumando tranquilamente, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Ventus como que se intimidó, porque dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. -Salí a terminar un trabajo escolar, señor.

-Ah, muy bien. Y… ¿me pediste permiso?

El chico bajo la cabeza, sin quererle contestar.

-¿Te di permiso?- le volvió a preguntar un poco más fuerte, esta vez lo volteo a ver.

-N-No.

-¿Al menos me lo pediste?

-No, porque…

Lorian se paro de su lugar, causando el pánico en el chico, intentó ocultarse pero el fue más rápido y alcanzó a sujetarlo de la playera, después lo sujetó del cabello con fuerza y se le acercó al oído:

-¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN INSERVIBLE ESTORBO!

Ventus comenzó a temblar.

-Lo siento, señor. Es solo que lo olvide y…

-¡TE ATREVISTE A DESOBEDECERME?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ CUANDO QUIERES?!- dicho esto lo llevó arrastrando hasta la sala y lo dejó caer sobre las latas vacías.

-Yo… yo…- estaba demasiado asustado como para poder hablar.

Mientras Roxas observaba perplejo como Lorian se las ingeniaba para arrancar un trozo de madera de uno de los muebles, se la mostró al chico, con una cara de bestia colérica y sin bacilar ni un poco, le soltó el primer golpe justo en el brazo, el rubio gritó de dolor, pero eso solo causó una ráfaga de golpes sobre su cuerpo.

Roxas se sintió tan furioso, quería arrancarle los brazos a ese tipo y golpearlo con la misma herramienta, solo para que se diera una idea del dolor que le infligía a su amigo… pero… ¿por qué no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo? ¿por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? Se había quedado ahí congelado, apretando los dientes del coraje.

-¡BASTA! ¡NOOOO! ¡BASTA! ¡NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER! ¡LO JUROOO!- gritó el rubio entre tanto dolor.

-¡BASURA MENTIROSA! ¡ES PORQUE MIENTES QUE LO PAGAS!

Esas palabras… así que Ventus solo las decía porque las había escuchado, no porque en realidad fuera lo que pensaba ¿no?.

Entre su ensimismamiento apenas notó que Ventus lo miraba, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero fue tan fugaz porque su dolor lo obligó a volver a mirar hacia el tipo que lo golpeaba. Después de unos minutos, en que Lorian ya se veía algo cansado, se ocupo en arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo… ¡esa era la oportunidad! ¡podía irse ahora!

Se detuvo al abrir la puerta, mirando hacia el desastre de la casa, pensando en regresar y arremeter contre el tipo, pero no sucedió… se echó a correr…

Para su suerte unas personas iban saliendo de la vivienda, así que no tuvo la necesidad de saltarse nada… Caminó como zombi hasta su casa y se dejó caer en la cama, se le cerraron los ojos con una última palabra que recordaba:

"_Cuanto más te involucres, será más difícil que despiertes de tu pesadilla__…"_

Esa noche no lo visitó ese paisaje invernal, ni ningún tipo de sueño, durmió placidamente, con la carga de la culpa por no haber intervenido…

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Roxas despertó de su trance con el golpeteo de su amigo, estaban terminando la práctica de fútbol.

El castaño se sentó junto a él, jugueteando con el balón entre sus manos. -Roxas, ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente ya no eres tú mismo…

-Tienes razón… no me siento como yo mismo.- el depresivo rubio se miró las manos, recordando todas las locuras que le habían pasado el fin de semana.

-Xion me contó sobre ese tipo que se encontraron en la plaza de videojuegos.

-Sí. Me dijo casi lo mismo que a ti.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

Roxas miró a su amigo, sin saber exactamente qué decirle… aún se preguntaba sobre la relación entre Ventus, Lorian y ese extraño…

Entonces se armó de valor para contarle lo que tanto lo había estado atormentando, le dijo sobre la amarga historia de sus papás, hasta ese horrible acontecimiento del que había sido testigo y de cómo no había podido ser capaz de defender a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿entonces Ventus es tu hermano?!- fue lo primero en exclamar cuando él terminó la historia.

-Eso parece.- suspiró Roxas, algo incómodo.

-¡Pero qué locura! ¡ahora entiendo por qué te la has pasado tan deprimido últimamente! Pero…- le puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, con una gran sonrisa amistosa, -¡no deberías ponerte de esa forma, Roxas! Ahora lo que más necesita Ventus es nuestra ayuda…

-¿Me pides que ayude? ¡cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de ofrecérsela cuando más la necesitaba!- el rubio azotó sus manos sobre el suelo, escondiendo su rostro, sentía tanto coraje con él mismo…

-¿No te has puesto a pensar… que tal vez no era el momento adecuado?

-¿De verdad eres Sora?

-Jaja, ¡qué bromista! ¡pues claro que soy yo! ¿qué no puedo dar buenos consejos a mis amigos?

-Ya entendí…

-Pero entiende esto, Roxas… el primer paso para ayudar a Ven es decírselo.

-¡No!

El castaño se quedó a medio camino. -¿Por qué no?

-No podemos llegar así como así y decirle todo, él no es tan crédulo como tú…

-¿Pero entonces…?

-¿No acabas de decir que tal vez no era el momento?

-¿Y vamos a seguir ocultándoselo, hasta cuándo?

-No lo sé.

Sora volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo, observaba como los demás chicos salían de la cancha.

-Entonces… primero resolveremos el otro asunto.

-¿Eh?

-¡El de ese extraño tipo!

Roxas suspiró, siguiendo a su amigo directo al salón de clases.

-Hola Roxas-Ventus- se mofaron detrás de ellos, era Hayner, traía enyesado un brazo.

-¿Y a ti qué te paso?- le preguntó Sora, experimentando con el brazo, pero su amigo se alejó algo molesto

-¡Cuidado! ¿no ves que está fresco?

-¿Pero qué te paso?- le repitió refunfuñón

-Ah, pues ¡ESTO! Esto es producto de tu estupidez, solo eso…

-¡¿MÍA?!- Se señaló sin creérselo

-¡Pues sí! Por tu culpa tuve que hablar con Fuu ayer, sobre los mapas, ¿y qué crees? Que no solo había rocas, también ladrillos…

-Así que te pego, una chica- suspiró Pence, apareciendo a un lado de ellos.

Hayner enrojeció de molestia, -¡Fuu no es una chica! Cualquiera con sentido común sabe eso.

Sus amigos lo codearon y le señalaron directo a la chica de cabello gris que los miraba, señaló hacia Hayner y volvió a perderse en el salón de clases.

-Es oficial, estoy muerto- suspiró. Sora y Pence se echaron a reír sin control.

-¡Basta! Esto es serio.

Fue entonces cuando Ventus apareció, se dirigió hasta el castaño que le hacía señas para que se sentara en una silla cercana,

-Buenos días, Sora.- lo saludó con su tranquilidad como de costumbre, a Sora todavía le costaba creer que ese chico era el que había recibido una paliza, en la anécdota de Roxas.

-Buenos días. ¿cómo te fue este fin de semana?- no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, por más que le había pedido su amigo que fuera discreto.

-¿Hm? Pues, lo normal.

-Ah… ¿sabes? Xion, Roxas y Lea me dijeron lo de la invitación a los videojuegos, que mala onda eres, solo los invitaste a ellos…

-¿Invitación?- el rubio lo miró sin captar mucho lo que le decía, -¿yo?

-Sí… ¿o que no fuiste… tu?

Ven volvió a ponerse pensativo, -Pues yo… estuve con Fujin haciendo un trabajo escolar todo el fin de semana.

-¿Pero tu no invitaste a Roxas a los videojuegos?

-Pues sí… ah ¡debes tener razón! Yo creo que ya se me olvidó… eso debe ser.

El castaño se inquietó un poco, esa pequeña punzada de inquietud que Roxas estaba sintiendo, también lo estaba contagiando…

-¡Todo el mundo, tome asiento en seguida! La clase va a comenzar- el profesor cerro la puerta cargando cientos de hojas de examen en su brazo, todos se intimidaron y comenzaron a susurrar.

»

Al otro día…

-Entonces, si todos pudiesen ayudar un poco más… si pudiesen escuchar lo que tengo que decir…

Una pila de alumnos hablando en voz alta entre sí, dentro de un descontrolado salón de clases, el chico rubio estaba parado enfrente, con la cara más nerviosa de todas, mientras la chica de cabello gris estaba sentada a un lado, ignorándolo por completo, de un suspiro se puso de pie

-¡Bien, es todo por hoy!

La multitud se echó a correr fuera del salón, celebrando el primer periodo de descanso.

-No hagas lo que se te de la gana.- la reprochó el rubio, borrando todas las anotaciones del pizarrón.

-Es inútil tratar de decir esto justo al comienzo de un descanso. Piénsalo un poco, idiota.

-Pero…

-¡Agh! ¿Cómo puede ser alguien como tú el representante de la clase?

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?! Quieres una ronda de golpes matutinos para acomodar tus ideas?- Seifer apareció junto a su otro amigo, sonriendo.

Ventus solo pudo suspirar, últimamente estaba conviviendo mas con esa pandilla que con sus propios amigos, y es que parecía que lo estuviesen evitando… estaban muy alejados entre sí y más serios de lo normal, incluso se habían ido sin siquiera esperarlo…

-¡Oooohhh! El bebito no tiene a nadie que lo defienda ahora! ¿qué paso? ¿te sacaron del equipo de los perdedores?

-Déjame en paz.- el chico comenzó a caminar fuera del salón, pero fue detenido por el alto y robusto Rai.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Todavía tenemos que discutir mis propuestas para la clase.

Lo arrastraron directo a la cafetería, donde se quedó sentado muy fuera de sí, mientras la pandilla se burlaba de todo mundo y le decía cosas estúpidas…

A los pocos minutos de estar divagando, pudo ver a Roxas sentado en solitario en una de las mesas, él no lo había notado, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de que esa pandilla se distrajera molestando a otro alumno despistado, caminó hasta él…

-¿Roxas?- lo llamó sentándose frente a él, al principio el rubio se sorprendió un poco pero después de un suspiro retomó su desinterés.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Han estado muy raros desde ayer…

-Ah, ¿si? Pues yo no lo había notado.- contestó fríamente.

-¿por qué no me quieren decir lo que les está pasando?

-¡¿Mejor por qué no nos dices acerca de tus moretones?!- el le señaló directo a un pequeño golpe que Ventus tenía en la cien, se lo cubrió un poco ofendido…

-Eso no tienen nada que ver con esto… estoy preocupado por ustedes, tengo derecho a saber…

-¡OCUPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS!- todos los de la cafetería los voltearon a ver, repentinamente el sonido alegre se había acabado, Ven desvió la mirada hacia todos esos rostros que los miraban,

-Tienes razón. No volveré a molestarte.- susurró poniéndose de pie, y aunque Roxas ya se mostraba algo arrepentido, no lo detuvo… ¿por qué no tenía el valor de hablarle con la verdad? ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto cada vez que veía a Ven? Nada hubiera perdido con contarle la verdad, pero, simplemente… lo abandonaban las ganas de hacerlo…

Al momento en el que se escuchó el timbrazo, Ven recogió su mochila y salió como rayo, aunque por el pasillo se encontró con la desagradable de Fujin, cruzada de brazos.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas tan a prisa?

-No puedo llegar tarde a casa.- le contestó sin sobresaltarse con su rudeza.

-Bueno, pero espero que recuerdes que tenemos un compromiso con lo de los preparativos del festival, a las 6 de la tarde.

-Lo capto.

Caminó hasta su casa sin detenerse en ningún momento, tenía que empezar a cambiar su rutina, de esta forma dejaría de desobedecer a Lorian y además dejaría de ser un mentiroso, tal vez al final sus amigos podrían perdonarlo…

Pero justo estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando notó la figura de un chico deslizándose dentro, dejándola abierta…

Entró enfocando su mirada directo al sillón, donde la misma figura del chico estaba de espaldas, sin embargo, la sombra que proyectaba era la de Lorian.

-¿Por qué estás aquí… tan temprano?- preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Ventus intentó seguirle el juego, a pesar de lo que veían sus ojos, -Vine aquí en cuanto salí.

-¿O será que estás faltando otra vez?

Un ruido de algo cayéndose se escuchó, provenía de la habitación del fondo, por más que quiso entrar a investigarlo, Ventus siguió en su lugar.

-No, lo juro.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi?- miró al extraño ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para alcanzar a distinguir su apariencia, solo estaba el brillo de esos ojos dorados…

-Ya lo superaré…

-¿Cuánto?

-Tú nunca quisiste hablar conmigo, ¿por qué comenzar ahora?

-Estoy cansado de esperar.

-Si lo pensamos tanto, tal vez algún día ese recuerdo se desgaste tanto y no pueda usarse más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?

-¿Qué… será…?- Ventus bajó la cabeza, pensando con amargura.

Lorian sonrió sin decir nada, a pesar del miedo que sentía por esa presencia presagiosa, Ventus se fue a la habitación donde había escuchado el ruido, sintió un gran alivio porque el tipo no lo había detenido, tal vez todo estaba acabado…. Tal vez era cierto… ese recuerdo se estaba desgastando y pronto no podría usarse más…

"_Un sueño. Me pregunto cuándo me di cuenta de que todo esto era un sueño. ¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿O hace un momento?_

_Las respuestas se pierden en mi sueño, en este mundo donde no sé si el tiempo fluye o no__…__ mientras soñaré que me despierto__"_

Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo de la habitación vacía, repleta de papeles y polvo… a pesar de todo no se sorprendió, tecleo en su celular y después de unas horas de contemplar el techo oscuro,repleto de borrosas fotografías, salió de la habitación, se asustó al notar que Lorian seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con varias colillas de cigarro regadas por sus pies…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Tengo que salir, señor. Tengo una reunión escolar.

-¿Salir? ¿Por qué te sigues interponiendo en los planes?

-Esta ha sido la mejor forma.- le contestó intentando sonreír, era irónico desde su punto de vista…

Sintió el madero rompiéndose contra su cabeza, cayó de rodillas impactado con el dolor, pero ya no lloraría… no podría… "_Porque soy un mentiroso__"_

_-_¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Yo solo no puedo dejarlo… porque soy un mentiroso ¡porque miento lo pago!

Alzando la vista, Lorian ya no estaba… entonces salió corriendo.

Si no se daba prisa no alcanzaría la reunión con esa tal Fuu… si no se daba prisa no podría seguir mintiendo…

Roxas estuvo esperando durante media hora, pero nadie daba señales de vida, a pesar de que siempre se reunían en ese lugar para la puesta de sol… Más que nada quería tratar el asunto de su discusión estúpida con Ventus…

Pero como nadie llegó, retomó su camino de regreso a casa…

Permaneció todo el camino recordándolo, hasta que le pareció ver a alguien conocido saliendo de la cafetería.

Al estar un poco más cerca pudo cerciorarse de que se trataba de Ventus, estaba por ir a hablarle pero, de pronto, junto a él salió Seifer y su pandilla. El se mantuvo en seco, viendo como charlaban y caminaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. ¿Seifer, Rai y Fuu sonriendo junto a Ventus? ¡eso tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¿cómo había llegado su amigo a traicionarlos de esa manera?

-¡Roxas!- sintió una mano sobre el, y el rubio de inmediato reaccionó tapando la boca del que lo saludaba.

-Agh… wue paua- Sora luchó contra el por unos segundos, hasta que su amigo estuvo seguro de que estaban lo suficientemente alejados lo soltó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué me haces eso?- tosió el castaño.

-Nos hubieran escuchado.- volvió a mirar en dirección a la pandilla de Seifer, esta vez Sora gritó de la impresión señalándolos.

-¡¿Quieres que nos descubran?!

-¡No! Pero… ¡¿estás siendo testigo de lo mismo que yo?! ¡¿Mis ojos no me engañan?!

-No. Yo también lo veo.

-¿Pero por qué Ven nos haría algo así?

Roxas recordó con amargura su discusión.

-¡Vamos a seguirlos!

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos!- lo jalo para comenzar a seguirlos, se dirigieron directo al restaurante de Dunia.

Al entrar, no tardaron en dar con el grupito, y se sentaron en una mesa de junto. Nada más iban tomando asiento, cuando Seifer, que parecía casi haberlos olfateado, volteo y comenzó a farfullar en voz baja, claramente molesto por su presencia.

El ambiente estaba lleno de voces y ruidos de la televisión, donde se mostraba una película de guerra y violencia de todos contra todos, típicas del gusto de la pandilla. Fue como a la mitad de la comida cuando comenzaron a hablar:

-Oye, Ventus. Dime ¿se siente tan feo parecerse tanto a Roxas?

El rubio se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, pero con tan solo recordar las palabras de Lorian, le contestó algo serio:

-Es el infierno. Todo mundo va por ahí echándome la culpa de sus tonterías, además de que no me bajan de idiota buscapleitos.

Los demás se echaron a reír, mientras Roxas se retorcía de furia en su asiento.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ven? Es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar así.-susurró Sora, también estaba un poco molesto.

-¡Que fastidio!-apoyó Seifer, mirando de reojo a la mesa de atrás.

-Si a mi me dijeran Roxas, creo que me vomitaría.-dijo Fuu.

-Lo peor de todo fue cuando me quedé a dormir en su casa, ¡tuve que usar su ropa y hasta sus papas me trataron como si fuera él!

La pandilla volvió a reírse, al parecer Ven era el único que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos.

-¡Deberías intentar cambiarte de escuela!

-¡O pintarte el pelo, de plano!

Ven se sintió un poco más liviano, y es que le sentaba tan bien poder desahogar su enojo de alguna manera.

-Ni siquiera nos parecemos en el carácter, él se enoja sin sentido, dudo que piense claramente…

Roxas apretó las manos y Sora intentaba calmarlo.

-Es muy entrometido y nunca escucha con atención…

-¡BASTA!- gritó Roxas desde atrás de ellos, mucha gente los miraba.

Ventus se levantó asustado, mientras la pandilla se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Qué haces con estos imbéciles?! ¡se supone que eres nuestro amigo! ¡¿Y por qué me estás insultando de esa manera?!

-¿Tu amigo? Me sorprende que digas eso, y yo pensando que ya no querías que me metiera más en sus asuntos!- Ven también dibujó una expresión de molestia en su rostro, ya no estaba dispuesto a ser tan débil…

-¿De qué estás hablando? No importa como lo veas, ¡soy yo el que debería estar molesto!

-¡Seguramente tú haces lo mismo con tus amigos! ¿no? ¿cuántas veces has hablado de mi a mis espaldas?

-¡Ya, y por eso ahora eres muy amiguito de Seifer! Ah, claro, como tienen un enemigo en común…

-¡¿Eso es lo que piensas?!

-¡Es lo que veo!

-Chicos, miren… este no es un sitio para montarse un drama-sugirió Sora con nerviosismo. Pero ambos hermanos siguieron mirándose el uno al otro, con furia desencadenada.

-¡El único del drama es él! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pasa, Roxas! ¡PORQUE TÚ ERES-

El golpe resonó por todo el lugar, Ven cayó al suelo. Lo único que pudo hacer es sujetarse la mejilla enrojecida donde había recibido el golpe, paso su mano por su boca, para notar que salía algo de sangre. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos, pero no quería darles el placer de verlo así…

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, le dolía demasiado, pero no era solo el golpe, era un dolor más profundo e interno… Se sentía tan débil y patético, como la primera vez que Lorian lo había golpeado…

En esos momento solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla… solo quería desaparecer para siempre y olvidarlo todo, echar todo por la borda…

"_Nosotros__…__ que pronto desapareceremos de este mundo__"_

_-_¡Ventus!

Escuchó las pisadas detrás de él, pero no quería que nadie lo viera de esa manera. Así que comenzó la persecución por los callejones, no los conocía pero no le importaba su destino. Arrojaba los botes de basura y trepó por las bardas, para perderlo de vista.

-¡Espera!

Llegó hasta el punto en el que en verdad no quería llegar, una banca solitaria, en la parte de un parque que ya nadie visitaba. Sintió cómo lo sujetaron por la playera, intentó zafarse, pero solo logró que lo sometieran… quedó tendido en el suelo, con el rubio sobre el… pero eso no es lo que atrajo su vista… el cielo, estaba nublado… gotitas de rocío comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro, lavando la sangre de su boca… frías e insípidas…

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó Roxas, exhausto por la carrera, mientras sujetaba los brazos de su amigo para que no volviera a huir.

Los ojos de Ventus volvieron a llorar, -¡Qué es lo que quieres?! ¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Pues hazlo de una vez! ¡Me da igual si me das una paliza como Lorian y jamás vuelvo a levantarme!

Roxas lo miró con tristeza, -¿Es cierto lo que dices… o estás volviendo a mentir?

-Por eso ustedes han dejado de hablarme… ¿no? Se han cansado de lidiar con alguien tan mentiroso como yo.

-Deja de decir eso, sabes que es mentira.

-¡Sí, soy un mentiroso, por eso lo pago!

-¡Basta!

-¡Pues explícame por qué últimamente se la pasan ignorándome por completo!

Roxas dejó de sujetarlo, sabía que Ventus ya no tenía intenciones de huir, no hasta que le contestara.

-Bien, supongo que te debemos una explicación. Verás, no es que quisiéramos ignorarte, es solo que hemos estado preocupados por un tipo que nos ha estado acosando. Además tú tienes tus asuntos del representante de grupo y no queríamos preocuparte.

Ventus sintió una punzada de culpa… "Al final no podrán perdonarme… solo intentaban alejarme de sus problemas y yo, hablando mal de ellos…"

-Yo… lo siento…

-También…

-¿Hm?

-Hay algo que me dijeron mis padres, cuando estuviste en el hospital… ellos me dijeron que fueron a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Hablaban de ti, Ven.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mis amigos solo nos dieron espacio para… para que pudiera decirte esto.

El rubio se quedó como estatua, intentando asimilarlo.

-Tú eres mi hermano Ven, Nancy no es tu madre. Ella solo se encargó de cuidarte porque… en ese entonces nuestros padres no tenían el suficiente dinero

-¿Es-es-estas… diciendo… que todo lo que creía verdad no es cierto?-su voz temblaba, ya ni siquiera lloraba, sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados, todo lo que sentía era temor por aceptar la verdad… ¡No quería! ¡Se esforzó por tanto tiempo!

"_Porque soy un mentiroso__"_

-Ven, yo tampoco lo creí por algún tiempo… pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que es verdad… somos hermanos…

Sintió la sombra acechante, no muy lejos, vigilándolos, pero Ventus no quiso prestarle atención…

-¿Y… esa verdad te molesta…?- sintió como su estómago se revolvía con sus propias palabras.

-Tal vez… lo mejor será guardar distancias, solo por un tiempo… para que pienses sobre todo esto.

-¿S-separarnos?- _"__¿No lo prometimos? Pensé que no lo olvidarías__"_

-Ventus…

El chico se tapó los oídos, ya no era capaz de seguir escuchando todo eso.

Huyó de la verdad… corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los callejones, Roxas no lo detuvo, tenía una dolorosa opresión en su pecho que entorpeció su visión. Sus ojos le ardían y su cara estaba caliente. No dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran por su cara, las apartó bruscamente con su brazo, encendiéndose de furia…

Odiaba a Ventus por tener que ser su hermano… Odiaba haber dicho todo… Odiaba haberlo dejado ir… pero también se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar en eso…

Así que corrió en la dirección opuesta… tal vez ese era el momento para sacar a Ventus de su vida, había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora podía dejarlo todo… tirarlo por la borda… Podía seguir con su vida, Ven estaría furioso y seguramente pensaría lo mismo…

Ese era el momento para separarse definitivamente, estaría bien, como lo había dicho su madre… si ellos no lo recordaban, no llorarían…

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?_

_El sueño__…__ el día en el que empezó el sueño. Brillaba la luz entre las ramas. La nieve estaba fría. Y un niño lloraba__…__ pero no quiero recordar su nombre__"_

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO. ¿Este es el final para Roxas y Ventus?**  
_


	16. El Penúltimo Capítulo

**CAPITULO 16**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer la historia, y espero estén preparados para la verdad definitiva de toda esta historia.**

**_¿Roxas y Ventus se separaran para siempre?_**

Roxas y Naminé salieron de la biblioteca, le alegró poder despejar su mente con un montón de deberes que hizo, con eso seguro hubiera hecho las tareas de un año entero, pero ni siquiera las sintió gracias a las buenas enseñanzas de su amiga.

-Deberías ser maestra.

Ella se echó una risita divertida,-Estás exagerando.

-No, es en serio, contigo hasta Sora aprendería.

Ella se volvió a reír.

-Me alegra verte más animado, últimamente te he notado más distante de nosotros.

-¿Yo? Pues…- recordó amargamente su último encuentro con Ventus, desde ese día él no se había aparecido por la escuela

-¿Qué es eso?

Roxas siguió la mirada de ella, hasta la pequeña llave plateada que tenía entre sus manos, la había sacado instintivamente del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Esto? Pues, me lo regaló Ventus.

-¿Ven?- Naminé quedó algo pensativa, -¿puedo verlo?

El rubio no contestó, no encontró las palabras ni las ganas.

-¿Sigues preocupado por él?

-¿Cómo…?

-Llámalo presentimiento. Dime, ¿qué pasa, Roxas?

El suspiró, -Muchas cosas últimamente.- por fin dejo caer en las manos de ella la pequeña llave.

-¡Sabía que había visto algo así en alguna parte!

Roxas la miró sorprendido con su afirmación.

-Kairi me mostró una parecida.

-¿Ah, sí?- como que se acercó más atento a lo que ella decía.

-¿Conoces esa leyenda…?

Negó con la cabeza, cada vez más impaciente.

-Bueno, pues la llave que Kairi me mostró, pertenecía a su abuela… cuando ella murió la metieron a un sarcófago muy especial, esa llave se usaba para abrirlo.

La leyenda cuenta que se usaban ese tipo de llaves para resguardar a los muertos que significaban mucho para sus seres queridos… guardarlos recelosamente de la muerte.

Según dicen, que una vez dentro de ese tipo de sarcófagos, ni la muerte puede llevárselos… así que estarían obligados a esperar el momento en el que el dueño de la llave estuviera listo y les abriera el camino hacia ese muerto tan especial…- Naminé volvió a entregarle la llave, pero Roxas ya no sentía tantas ganas de tenerla entre sus manos…

¿Podría sentirse más asustado con esa historia?

Esa llave… esa que siempre estuvo cargando, pertenecía a un muerto… y Ventus se la había dado ¿por qué? ¿por qué creía que él era el adecuado para cuidar ese tipo de cosas?

-¡Roxas, Naminé!- Sora llegó a su lado y se sentó, cortando toda la conversación.

-¿Cómo has estado?- miró a Roxas, el asintió aún pensativo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Sora?- le preguntó Naminé.

-Pues yo… he estado investigando sobre ese extraño tipo… hasta ahora, lo único que sé es que no es alumno de la escuela.

-¿Alguien más lo ha visto últimamente?- le preguntó Roxas, la chica siguió en silencio, no captaba mucho la conversación

-Nadie. Los únicos que saben somos tú, yo… Riku, Kairi, Xion y ahora Naminé.

-Y Lea.- completó Xion, había llegado a un lado de ellos,

-pero a diferencia de nosotros, él cree que los mensajes con la firma: V, son de Ventus.

-De principio ustedes creyeron eso, ¿no es cierto?- comentó Roxas recordando todos esos mensajes de texto que había recibido en la semana, citándolos en diferente lugares a diferentes horas, era obvio relacionarlos con el acosador… si Ventus no se había aparecido en la semana…

-Sí. Yo le pregunté la semana pasada y como que lo dudo…- confirmó Sora.

-¿Cómo que lo dudo?- repitieron.

-Pues primero me dijo que no, pero luego me dijo que tal vez sí…

-¿Y por qué diría eso?

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que últimamente parece tener un lío en su mente.

-¿Entonces cómo se encontró a Lea ese día de los videojuegos?- siguió dudando Xion.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle mejor a Lea, solo por si acaso.

»

Pasaron los días desde aquella discusión con Roxas… parecía que no solo había acabado aislado de sus amigos… se aisló del mundo entero…

Dejó de ir a la escuela ¿de que serviría si a cambio debía vivir con la mentira de una madre y una vida escolar solitaria?

Se la pasaba las horas encerrado en su habitación, hipnotizado con el polvo sobre su cuerpo, sin más consuelo que las palizas de Lorian… pero ya nada le importaba…

Él solo repetía los mismos recuerdos amargos de su discusión con Roxas, con su hermano… estaba claro que todo estaba acabado… ese era el final, era hora de terminar con esa mentira… era hora de olvidar esos recuerdos y despertar de ese sueño eterno o esa pesadilla…

Rebuscó en su cuello y arrancó la cadena que usaba, ahí contempló la pequeña llave plateada con el grabado de una letra imposible de descifrar…

Ventus se levantó débilmente del suelo, arrastrando sus pies por todo ese basurero de periódicos y latas vacías, caminó por el pasillo, hasta la parte del fondo y se detuvo frente a la puerta, esa habitación que parecía estar vacía…

No había nadie ese día, nadie llegaría, nadie lo detendría…

Agarró firmemente la llave y abrió la puerta. En esos segundos, que parecieron horas, escuchó su celular sonando a lo lejos… no le importaba, ya todo estaba decidido…

Aquel cuarto semi oscuro ya no estaba vacío… un sarcófago en medio de todo esa soledad… quedó hipnotizado por la cerradura de encima, donde el polvo no había alcanzado a tocar…

"_Espero. Solo. Días, semanas y hasta años__…__ espero a alguien. Pero sigo soñando, no importa si es un sueño o una pesadilla, su color es rojo oscuridad. En sueño eterno del que es hora de despertar__"_

_»_

-¡Lea!

Sora fue el primero en buscarlo, estaba con este horrible sentimiento de inquietud que no lo dejaba estar, igual Roxas pero el se había quedado más atrás…

-¡Ya sabes la palabra, si quieres hablar sobre ello, primero tienes que decirla!

-¿Qué?

-¿No quieres preguntarme sobre el comité fiesteros?

-¡No! Es sobre Ventus.

-Juro que me confundí, no era mi intención darle ese cupón gratis de paletas, pensé que era Roxas y yo solo…

-¡Eso no!

-¿Entonces…?

Sora llegó sentándose en el banco enfrente del pelirrojo, que estaba muy relajado sobre los pies de un árbol.

-¿Y qué clase de cupón?

-¡Roxas!- Lea dejó de relajarse solo para encontrarse con su amigo cruzado de brazos. -Yo… pues es que…

-Olvídalo, ahora lo más importante es que nos contestes algo.

Xion y Naminé llegaron más después.

-Pues díganme de que se trata, que me están dejando con el suspenso!

-Hace unas semanas te reuniste conmigo y Xion en los videojuegos.

-¡Ah, sí! Y por cierto, he ganado unos cuantos pases gratis, por si quieren ir otra vez… he estado practicando arduamente para ganarle a Xion en ese juego!

-¡Deja de salirte del tema!- lo regañaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Sigan.

-Dijiste que te encontraste con Ventus, y que hasta te dio una lámpara a cambio de tu silencio.

-¡Sí, todavía la tengo!- empezó a buscarla en su bolsillo, pero al notar las caras serias de sus amigos, volvió a ponerles atención.

Esta vez fue es castaño quien habló: -Queremos saber ¿qué te dijo exactamente ese día, cuando te lo encontraste?

-Esta bien, puedo contárselos a detalle, eso creo…

**Flashback**

Antes de habérmelo encontrado, había estado con ustedes jugando ese maldito videojuego de baile, ese donde tienes que brincar como inadaptado mental para no perder el combo…

Pero entonces me separé de Xion por un momento, cuando te acompañó a comprar unas bebidas, lo recuerdo muy bien porque yo me estaba preparando para jugar el de Metal Slug X, pero estaba ocupado, así que me puse a esperar recargado sobre una vieja maquina traga monedas, fue entonces que escuché a alguien diciendo mi nombre, al principio parecía como un susurro muy confuso pero luego se hizo más fuerte y lo reconocí…

-Lea…

-¡Ah, Ventus! Por fin te apareciste, estaba comenzando a pensar que no era mas que una simple broma tuya…

-No tuve tiempo suficiente para decirles la verdad.

-¡No tienes por que atormentarte con algo sin tanta importancia!

-¿Entonces me perdonarían… después de todo?

-Hablas como si hubieses hecho algo realmente malo.

-¿Eso es por lo que están aquí?

-¡Pero si tu fuiste quien nos invitó! ¿no recuerdas el mensaje de texto?

-¿Hm? Pues sí, debes tener razón.

-Entonces, ¿para qué era esta rara reunión?

-¿No es algo bueno? Dime, ¿en verdad la están pasando tan mal?

-¡No, no es eso! Bueno, no importa. Si querías divertirte con nosotros, aunque me han dicho que últimamente has estado evitando la reuniones ocasionales.

-¿Huh? Pero era imposible que me negara, aunque todo no fuera como quisiera que fuera.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Debes saber que a mi no me gusta filosofar, y menos con un amigo.

-No es eso…

-¡Bueno, por que no vamos con Roxas y Xion y nos echamos una partida de Rally?!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Solo vine para decírselos.

-Pues entonces…

-Toma. Me sentiría muy culpable que mintieras por mí sin yo pagarla… _"Porque soy un mentiroso"_

-¿Qué…? ¡espera! ¿te vas?

-Lo siento, no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder contestar todas sus preguntas…

**Fin de flashback**

-¿Perdonarlo… después de todo?- repitió Roxas, Ventus había estado repitiendo las mismas palabras.

-Es como si Ventus hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y buscara con desesperación ser perdonado.- razonó Naminé.

-¿Y eso de la mentira?- preguntó Lea, era el más confundido.

-No sabemos más que tú. Lo que me extraña es que no haya negado haber mandado esos mensajes…- dijo Roxas, sintiendo un horrible escalofrío que le recorría desde la nuca hasta las piernas.

_-¿V?- _repitió Naminé, todos la miraron, ella estaba sosteniendo su celular, se acercaron para leer lo que aparecía en la pantalla:

_Hoy a las 8 pm. En el parque__…__ Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Lea. Atte. V_

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kairi y a Riku!- exclamó Sora alarmado.

Los cinco se echaron a correr directo a la casa de la pelirroja, Naminé iba intentando llamar a su amiga, mientras que Sora hacia los mismo con Riku.

Se detuvieron en la casa de Kairi, Naminé fue la única en acercarse a tocar, solo porque era la que más sabía conservar la calma. Al cabo de unos minutos salió negando con la cabeza

-Su mamá dice que no ha llegado desde que salió de la escuela

-¡Deminios!- Roxas lideró el grupo directo a la casa de Riku.

-¡Riku!- gritó el castaño.

-¿Qué pasa?- el de cabello plateado estaba detrás de ellos, apenas llegando.

-¡Es Kairi! ¡creemos que está en problemas!-anunció Xion agitada, Riku tiró su mochila y se echó a correr, los demás lo siguieron sin saber exactamente a dónde iban, pero seguro él sabía.

-¡Hace unas horas me la encontré por la vía principal!- les indicó deteniéndose frente al lugar señalado, no había nadie.

-¡El parque! ¡eso decía el mensaje!- razonó Roxas, todos asintieron corriendo, algunas gentes los miraban como locos.

Por poco son arrollados por un camión, en su intento desesperado por cruzar la calle.

-¡Ahí!- indicó Naminé, a lo lejos pudieron percibir la figura de la chica de espaldas.

-¡Kairi!- le gritó el castaño.

Ella se giró, sorprendida por la agitación de todos sus amigos.

-Sora, Riku… ¿Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Lea?

-¡¿Estás bien?!- le preguntó el castaño, sumamente preocupado. Ella seguía igual de tranquila y sorprendida.

-S-Sí, ¿pero qué les paso?

-Kairi, el mensaje que recibiste…- comenzó a hablar Xion.

-Oh, sí. En donde me citaban frente al parque.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Xion era la más nerviosa.

Roxas también comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ese era el mismo lugar donde había enfrenado a Ventus con la verdad… esperaba no volver a verlo al menos durante un buen tiempo…

-¿por qué…?- preguntó Kairi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?!- exigió Riku.

-El mensaje, nos han estado llegando a cada uno de nosotros, citándonos en lugares y horas predeterminadas…pertenece a ese extraño lunático que Sora se encontró antes…-explicó Lea

-¡¿para qué citó a Kairi en este lugar?-se molestó Sora.

-No lo sé. Todo lo que sabemos ahora de él, es que firma como V…- contestó Roxas.

-¿V?- repitió Riku.

-¿Qué pasa, Riku?- le preguntó la pelirroja, mientras el de cabellos plateados sacaba de su bolsillo su celular, abrió el mismo mensaje de antes.

-No le hice caso porque pensé que se trataba de una broma.

-¡Yo también lo tengo!- el castaño les mostró el mismo mensaje

Ellos volvieron a mirar sus celulares más serios.

-Así que se han reunido.- todos voltearon con severidad hasta el chico que estaba sentado sobre la banca de enfrente, ya esperaban que apareciera en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Tu eres el loco de los mensajes?!- le demandó el castaño, haciendo más énfasis en su pregunta con ayuda de su celular.

-Yo soy un mero espectador, pero como les dije antes, puede que también haga un par de movimientos dentro de este juego.

-¡¿Cuál juego?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- esta vez fue Roxas quien levantó la voz.

-Oh, todavía no lo saben… pues yo no estoy obligado a responder esa pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?- intervino Riku, igual de molesto.

-¿Yo? ¡como les acabo de decir, yo soy un mero espectador en todo esto!

-¡¿Entonces quién es?! ¿Quién es el dueño de este juego?!-exigió Xion, nada convencida con esas palabras.

El extraño se puso a reír, era una risa casi descontrolada.

-¡Contesta!- exclamó Sora.

-_Este interminable frío. Y esta profunda oscuridad. Todos los espíritus que han caído a las profundidades del abismo esperan ser sacrificados, confinados y enterrados._

_Sin embargo, los espíritus que han escapado a su castigo no pueden ser salvados de la oscuridad y serán consumidos por la desesperanza y la desesperación._

_No tienen otra opción mas que ver pasar el tiempo por toda la eternidad. Hasta que la llave les muestre el pasaje y me encomiende mi misión__…_

El extraño los señaló, -¡Ahora adivina adivinador! ¿Quién es este espíritu que ha escapado de su castigo?!

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Eso también tendrán que averiguarlo… antes de que uno de ustedes salga lastimado…

-¡Ya veremos quién sale lastimado!- Roxas corrió furioso hasta el, pero fue detenido por Sora y Riku.

El tipo volvió a mostrar su impecable sonrisa, junto con sus ojos brillosos…

-¿A quién crees que le estás hablando de esa forma, títere?

-¡Cuida tus palabras! No somos tan inofensivos como parecemos.- amenazó Lea.

-Supongo que, la mayoría de ustedes no tienen mucho que perder… después de todo, los únicos verdaderamente afectados son ellos…- clavó una mirada ponzoñosa directo a Roxas.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos junto con un ventonazo que azotó los árboles.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Tan inocente… tan predecible…

-¡DIME, ¿ESTO TIENE QUE VER CON VENTUS?!- sacó la pequeña llave plateada para mostrársela, el se sobresaltó un poco pero sonrió con más ahínco.

-Ya que esto es el final, te diré algo… soy el que ha velado por esa llave, en mi mundo me llaman Vanitas… la muerte acechante…

"Entonces… la leyenda que me contó Naminé"

-¿Has empezado a comprenderlo? Bien, ahora puedo hablarte claramente.- se acercó un poco más a ellos, dejando ver por completo su apariencia.

Roxas no quería escucharlo, pero igual debía saber la verdad de una buena vez por todas… supo que ese era el momento…

-¿Por qué Ventus me dio esto… si te pertenece?

-No es mío.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que he velado por esa llave, no que fuera mía. Yo solo esperare al momento en que sea usada…

-Quiero saber la verdad, quiero que me lo digas todo…

-¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

-JA! ¡No tenemos por qué escucharte, tal vez sea una mentira! Roxas…- el castaño miró a su amigo, pero el negó con la cabeza, entonces desistió… era hora de escuchar los consejos de su amigo y permanecer a raya…

-A cambio…- apretó la pequeña llave en su mano, -a cambio la usaré por ti…

Vanitas se echó a reír, muy complacido con lo que escuchaba.

-Es un trato entonces.

Roxas asintió más decidido, el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse, se escuchaban los truenos desde lejos, llovería…

-Esa llave pertenece al sarcófago que esta escondido en la casa de Lorian, mi otra identidad que he usado para ocultarme en este mundo…

Hace años, un par de niños que jugaban en la nieve justo aquí, fueron arrollados por un conductor loco.

"_El sueño. El día en que comenzó el sueño. Brillaba la luz entre las ramas. La nieve estaba fría."_

-Ambos resultaron gravemente heridos y quedaron al borde de la muerte, uno más que el otro.

"_Nieve roja. Un mundo teñido de rojo oscuridad. Frente al atardecer, un niño pequeño lloraba frente a mí._

_Quería por lo menos secar sus lágrimas, pero mis brazos no se movían. Las lágrimas que caían por su rostro desaparecían en la nieve. Solo podía observarle. Impotente. Triste._

-Sabían muy bien que uno de ellos moriría, porque mi presencia lo presagió. Pero el otro no quería olvidarlo, no quería soportar su muerte…

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar, Roxas?"_

-Así que desde el hospital, comenzó a hacerse la idea de que todo era una mentira, de que su hermano seguía vivo y sobrevivió al accidente.

"_Porque miento lo pago. Soy solo un mentiroso"_

-Entonces encerraron ese cuerpo en un sarcófago que me alejara de el y todo se convirtió en un sueño ó en una pesadilla, una donde el otro hermano estaba vivo. Guardaron recelosamente dos llaves, hasta el momento en el que se descubriera todo, cuando el recuerdo ya se hubiera desgastado tanto que no pudiera usarse más…

"_Estaremos juntos siempre. Así que… no llores. Te lo prometo… me pregunto de quién eran esas palabras…"_

-Gracias a eso el espíritu del muerto seguirían entre los vivos. Obligándome a esperar…

"_Un sueño… estoy soñando… el mismo sueño de todos los días. Un sueño sin final."_

-Tú eres uno de esos hermanos, pero ni yo puede decirte cuál…-señaló directo a Roxas, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba temblando, como si sintiera la nieve cayendo por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso… ¡eso no es cierto!- lo defendió el castaño.

-Tiene mucho sentido para Roxas, con ese me basta, idiotas.

-Roxas…- Naminé contempló con tristeza como su amigo comenzaba a llorar.

-Tú tienes una de las llaves de ese sarcófago, Ventus tiene la otra. Aquel que lo abra primero y acepte la muerte, me permitirá actuar justamente y me llevaré al muerto. Pero si en cambio, el muerto es quien lo abre y está decidido a no dejar la vida atrás, entonces me llevaré al hermano mentiroso que lo guardó ahí.

-¡Eso no es justo!- lo reprimió Xion.

-Sabían que conmigo no se juega justo, ya he esperado demasiado como para compadecerme de ambos…

Roxas levantó la vista, ya no se sentía tan seguro de estar en ese lugar, quería despertar de esa pesadilla, pero era cierto… todo tenía sentido si lo relacionaba con sus sueños…

-¡Será mejor que te apresures, ROXAS! Tu hermano está a punto de traicionarte y abrirlo primero…

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que se ha convertido en tu enemigo… todo lo que les importa a ambos ahora, es sobrevivir, a costa del otro ¿o me equivoco?

"_Mientras tengas un espejo frente a ti, no hay manera de que digas que me he ido… Pensé que no lo olvidarías"_

Un segundo ventonazo los golpeo, era mucho más frío y ruidoso que el otro… una punzada de inquietud se apoderó del cuerpo de Roxas, era una de peligro…

-¡Ventus!- se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, pero no había tiempo… si todo era cierto… si uno de ellos se iría…

Traspasó la reja de un salto, sorprendido con su propia habilidad. Estaba subiendo las escaleras y llamándolo por teléfono… no contestaba… ¡entonces era cierto!

Abriría el sarcófago y decidiría el destino de ambos.

Aún no quería ponerse a pensar cuál de ellos era el muerto…

Por último quedó frente a la puerta, su mano se resbaló con el sudor y fue incapaz de abrirla al primer intento, entonces escuchó algo verdaderamente alarmante…

Un ruido que jamás debió haberse escuchado… un ruido que presagiaba el final…

"_Un sueño. Cuando el sueño acaba… solo puedo esperar… es lo único que puedo hacer. Así que… esperare…"_

**Fin del capítulo. Como le mencioné antes, el siguiente será el final, así que me tardaré más de lo esperado para decidir detenidamente este desenlace tan aterrador.**

**¿Ustedes quién creen que sea el muerto y quién será el vivo?**

**¿Cuál de ellos ganará el derecho de seguir entre los vivos?**

**¿A quién se llevará "la parca Vanitas"?**

**ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA ESTE DESCENLACE.**


	17. El Final

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**He tardado mucho para decidir este desenlace, pero me ha gustado porque tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo.**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente por sus Reviews, que me motivaron a terminar esta historia.**

**Al final no pude decidirme por cuál así que lo dividí en dos finales diferentes, tomen el que más les guste y espero lo disfruten. ****XD**

"_Un sueño. Un sueño que llega a su final. Abrazado por una muerte acechante que demanda la verdad, solo puedo esperar a que nuestra vida sea salvada"_

El eco del viento que golpeaba contra sus oídos, el sonido de la lluvia que se acercaba y sus caras concentradas en una sola figura que anunciaba el final.

-No falta mucho para la despedida…-susurró conteniendo una risa, causando la molestia del grupo.

-¿Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó Sora con exasperación, siendo contenido por sus amigos para no correr a golpear a Vanitas.

El siguió evitando un contacto directo con sus ojos, miraba al cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más, gracias a las capas grises de nubes que se apoderaban de lo que una vez fue azul.

-Ustedes ya han colaborado demasiado en esta pesadilla… con sus tontas historias de fantasía. Solo han alargado un poco el proceso, pero al fin y al cabo será el mismo resultado.

-¿Nuestras historias de fantasía? Explícate.-le exigió Xion con molestia.

Vanitas volvió a reír, -Son meras partes ficticias de este mundo… pero, si ustedes dejan de visitarlo, también podría cooperar para que todo esto termine más rápido.

-¿Esos son tus movimientos de tu supuesto juego, persuadirnos para que olvidemos a nuestros amigos?

-¿Están ciegos? Yo solo busco la justicia, lo demás pueden verlo como quieran.

-¡Ya claaarooo!-se burló Lea.

-No importa como lo vean, el único villano de este mundo es el hermano mentiroso que los ha engañado durante todo este tiempo. Haciéndolos creer que todo esto era real. Ilusionando a un alma en pena para seguir viviendo.

-¿De verdad es cierto?-susurró Naminé, examinando como sus demás amigos ya no se atrevían a seguir hablando. Tal vez por fin lo había conseguido, convencerlos de una verdad cruel y obligarlos a desistir de los intentos.

No se podía persuadir a la muerte…

Las gotas de lluvia por fin comenzaron a alcanzarlos, era como una lluvia torrencial que los azotó con tal fuerza que los cegó por unos momentos.

-ES HORA- escucharon la voz de Vanitas, pero para cuando volvieron su mirada hacia ese lugar del parque, ya no había ni señal de su presencia.

-Buena suerte… Roxas, Ventus. Espero que su decisión sea la correcta.-alcanzó a gritar el castaño, mirando hacia ese cielo predominante de tristeza y desgracia.

Pues eso es lo que siempre hicieron los días nublados en sus vidas…

***FINAL 1:**

-¡ROXAS! ¡Roxaasss!

Roxas se quedó congelado en su lugar, con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, ese sonido solo presagiaba un final.

-¡Roxas!

Apretó los dientes y se armó de todo su valor, giró la perilla acertando en abrir, azotó la puerta y entró corriendo: -¡Ventus!

Encontró a su gemelo sentado peligrosamente sobre la ventana, con los pies sobre un lujoso y extraño sarcófago color caoba, estaba sumamente empolvado, lo más reluciente y lo único que parecía no haber sido tocado por el tiempo era esa extraña cerradura sobre la parte alta, claramente podía distinguirse la abertura para meter una llave, sus símbolos eran muy similares a los de la llave que tenía Roxas.

-Sabía que vendrías, sabía que ÉL te encontraría… solo me preguntaba cuándo…-susurró con tristeza mientras le enseñaba la llave que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-Ventus…- Roxas intentó esconder la suya entre sus manos, pero sabía que era muy tarde cómo para ocultarlo, ambos sabían que sujetaban lo mismo.

El cielo seguía retumbando desde sus entrañas, anunciando el terrible clima que se aproximaba… Ventus se siguió balanceando por ese pequeño portal, dejando que el aire frío y húmedo azotara contra su cabeza.

-Estuvimos soñando… pero quien puede negar que todo fue maravilloso. ¡Casi parecía real! Por unos momentos me sentí vivo, ¿tu igual, cierto?

Roxas asintió con tristeza.

-Este no es el final, hermano. Ya no tengo miedo…

-Yo sí que lo tengo. Tengo mucho miedo.-le confesó a punto de llorar, en esos momento Ven se ponía de pie para recargarse sobre el sarcófago. Miró la llave que sujetaba entre sus dedos, recorriendo cada detalle y comenzando a sonreír un poco.

Roxas sintió un horrible frío recorriendo cada parte de su piel, no podía moverse, parecía como si todo su cuerpo hubiera echado raíces en ese lugar.

-¿En verdad debemos saberlo…?

Ventus lo miró para dedicarle una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa.

-Alguien debe abrirlo, cada minuto que pasa será un respiro menos para el vivo.

-No me molestaría quedarme aquí…-dijo Roxas cada vez más decidido, no le importaban las estúpidas razones ¿Qué había de lo que ellos querían?! ¿Por qué nadie se detenía a pensar en cómo se sentía? Enterarse de que alguno de ellos estaba muerto era una cosa, pero decidir quién debía quedarse y quién debía irse, era algo muy diferente…

Su hermano negó con la cabeza, -Si no decidimos algo, Vanitas hará de las suyas, entonces ninguno de nosotros podrá salvarse. Este mundo ya pertenece más a el que a nosotros.

-Bien, entonces…

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera seguir hablando los reinó un silencio sepulcral, se examinaron con las miradas, intentado adivinar qué es lo que pensaba el otro.

"_Todo lo que les importa a ambos ahora, es sobrevivir, a costa del otro ¿o me equivoco?"_

_-_Acabemos de una buena vez con esto.-comenzó a decir Ventus, acercándose a la cerradura y mirando su propia llave, a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Roxas, quien estaba más sorprendido por su rapidez de decidir las cosas que por sus acciones.

Estaba acercando la llave, a punto de meterla en el agujero, cuando espontáneamente la arrojó por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-lo miró sorprendido su hermano, moviéndose por fin de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la ventana para buscar la llave con la mirada…

-¡Arrojaste la llave!

-Lo se.- le sonrió Ventus, con esa sonrisa tan pacífica y amistosa muy característica en él, ¿cómo podía sonreír dentro de esas circunstancias?

-Ahora todo depende de ti, Roxas… ¡te lo encargo mucho!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no puedo hacerlo ¡no puedo!-tomó la mano de Ven para ponerle la llave. -Si alguien debe decidir nuestro destino ese serás tu.

-¿Yo? No podría hacerlo… aunque quisiera…-Ventus se la devolvió bajando la cabeza, -soy solo un mentiroso ¿recuerdas?

-¡No me importa lo que digas! Eres mi hermano, y quiero que lo abras tú.-Roxas se la devolvió insistente.

-No, Roxas… yo…

-¡Hazlo! ¡Por una vez en tu vida escúchame! Hazlo por nosotros.

Ventus miró la llave y luego a su hermano, todavía muy indeciso en hacerlo.

-No tengas miedo, prometimos que estaríamos juntos, y seguiremos así.-dicho esto le extendió la mano, tal como lo había hecho Ventus cuando se había conocido… por primera vez Roxas dejó que las lágrimas se derrocharan por su cara y le sonrió, intentaba imitar la calidez que le trasmitía su hermano.

-Roxas.- Ventus también se permitió llorar, contagiado por el sentimiento de su hermano, pero en vez de estrechar su mano se lanzó para abrazarlo, dejando al rubio con la mano extendida e incapaz de reaccionar en un primer instante.

-Vamos a enseñarle a la muerte que nosotros podemos seguir juntos, aún sin ningún tipo de sarcófago ni llave especiales.

Ventus solo pudo asentir llorando cada vez más, abrazando con más fuerza a su hermano, no quería que ese momento terminara, pero lo hizo… Cuando volvieron a retumbar los cielos y con una fuerte oleada de viento que hacía eco en la habitación.

Ventus se acercó con lentitud, sujetando temblorosamente la llave en su mano, estaba tan débil que tuvo que hincarse sobre el suelo. Volvió a mirar a su hermano que le asentía con la cabeza…

Insertó la llave con lentitud y la giró un poco, se produjo un rechinido por dentro, anunciando que el mecanismo estaba abierto. En esos instantes una lluvia torrencial llegó de la nada, opacando todo sonido del viento y sus respiraciones.

Ventus miro a su hermano, sintiendo como detrás de el aparecía una sombra acechante.

-Roxas…

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó un tanto confuso porque no continuaba abriendo el objeto. El no había advertido ninguna otra presencia además de la de ellos, por dentro de su cabeza seguía preguntándose sobre la decisión final de su hermano, aunque estaba más que decidido por aceptarla.

-He estado tan perdido desde que te fuiste… ¿por qué no fui primero yo?

Se le revolvió el estómago con esas palabras que escuchaba, todas sus dudas se había aclarado por completo. Sintió como perdía la fuerza en sus piernas y como comenzaba a temblar por dentro. Se le fue el color de la cara y hasta contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, cuando vio a Vanitas parado junto al sarcófago, estaba mostrando una sonrisa de dientes impecables mientras sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color amarillo.

Tragó saliva para volver a ver a su hermano, -No importa lo que pase conmigo, sólo ábrelo…

De sus ojos azules volvieron a surgir lágrimas, mientras negaba con la cabeza, -Todo se tornó de forma tan incorrecta, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-Estaremos juntos siempre. Así que… no llores. Te lo prometo.

"Si yo estoy muerto, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Ventus. Solo dilo."

-Sí, prometimos que estaríamos juntos, y seguiré aquí, en tus sueños más profundos, pero ya no será como parte de una pesadilla. ¡Por eso no acepto que mi hermano esta muerto!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ventus, espera!- empezó a correr para detenerlo, sin dejar de fijar la mirada hacia esos ojos acechantes, pero fue muy tarde, el sarcófago se abrió mostrando nada más que una foto del propio Roxas…

La lluvia se arreció, comenzando a adentrarse por la ventana, impidiendo ver bien.

-¡Ventus!

Por unos largos minutos fue incapaz de ver o escuchar a su hermano, creyó que todo estaba perdido, que él se había ido para siempre, pero en cuanto sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás y unos respiros cálidos en su cuello, supo que era él.

-Roxas, ¿podrás perdonarme?

El sujetó los brazos de su hermano, incapaz de hablar por tanta tristeza que derrochaba su corazón.

Escuchó unos pasos delante de ellos, sobresaliendo del sarcófago relleno de agua. La figura oscura de Vanitas se acercaba con lentitud, ahora tenía más la forma de una muerte verdadera, con guadaña y capa oscura, que arrastraba por todo su alrededor, casi parecía tener el tamaño de una sábana.

Presintió el peligro al verlo e intentó alejarse de su alcance, pero Ventus se lo impidió abrazándolo más fuerte, mientras la lluvia torrencial seguía azotando sus cuerpos.

-Sé fuerte… y cuídate mucho, hermano.-le susurró muy fuerte al oído, a pesar de que Roxas seguía resistiéndose.

-¡Ventus!-gritó desesperado, mirando como Vanitas extendía uno de sus brazos para alcanzarlos.

-Haz que todo este sufrimiento valga la pena, hermano.

Sintió como Ventus ocultaba la cara sobre su espalda y lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Entonces Vanitas extendió su larga capa para cubrirlos por completo… en medio de toda esa oscuridad, de lo único que fue capaz es de sujetar las manos de su hermano… mientras todo es sonido de la lluvia cesaba y los reinó un eco de una risa de muerte, junto con una voz de un niño:

"_Estaré aquí, en tus sueños más profundos, pero ya no será como parte de una pesadilla. Esperare días, semanas y hasta años… Hasta que volvamos a reunirnos, porque ni la muerte podrá separarnos de nuestra promesa. Hasta pronto, Roxas."_

La calidez del sol… el sonido de los pájaros… y voces cálidas…

Abrió los ojos con suma lentitud, apenas acostumbrándose a la luz.

-¿E-Estoy muerto?-preguntó examinando ese lugar, todavía estaba muy débil como para levantarse. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, desde sus muebles, hasta las flores perfumadas a su costado.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Roxas?!-en el marco de la puerta había aparecido la figura del chico castaño, estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, corrió para ver a su amigo y después se regreso al pasillo para seguir gritando, -¡Chicos! ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Roxas ha despertado!

Se escucharon los pasos apresurados desde lejos, hasta que llegó un grupo de chicos conformados por Naminé, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Hayner, Pence y Olette.

-¡Roxas!-gritó Xion con alegría.

-No puedo creerlo.-susurró Naminé igual de emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas, estaba abrazándose de su amiga pelirroja.

-¡¿No les dije que despertaría?!-celebró Sora con una enorme sonrisa, fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazar a su amigo.

-¿Sí? Eso decías a diario, nadie podría equivocarse de esa manera.-se burló Hayner.

-¡Hayner, deja de ser tan desconsiderado!-lo regañó Olette.

Roxas aún seguía muy desconcertado como para reaccionar, tenía tantas preguntas que no le lograban salir de la boca.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?-preguntó Lea, mientras entraba mordiendo un emparedado, pero lo dejo caer de la impresión.

-¡Roxas!

Se unió a la celebración de todos sus amigos, que abrazaban al rubio sin dejar de reír y llorar.

-¿Qué paso?-les preguntó Roxas cuando estuvieron más calmados.

-¡Estuviste dormido por mucho tiempo, eso es lo que paso!-le explicó el castaño, sentándose en el borde de la cama y saltando como un pequeño niño emocionado.

-¡Espera a que se enteren tus padres! Fueron a almorzar a la cafetería, pero ya no tardarán en venir.-dijo Naminé con una sonrisa.

Roxas intentó sonreír, pero en realidad no se sentía feliz, más bien era una sensación de estar perdido, ¿habría sido verdad todo ese asunto de la muerte Vanitas? Pero lo más importante…

-¿Dónde está Ventus?- observó las caras de sus compañeros, mientras se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué no me contestan?

-Roxas…-comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Él no lo logró.-completó Xion con tristeza.

Fue incapaz de reaccionar en un primer momento, sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago, que se le subió hasta el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo logró?

-Amigo, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero…-Lea se acercó sentándose en la silla, su seriedad mostraba la autenticidad de sus palabras, -tu hermano murió en su accidente, él no resistió llegar al hospital.

-¿De que están hablando?! ¿Cuál accidente?-exigió algo molesto.

-El que tuvieron hace ocho años, que es cuando tu quedaste en coma.

Estaba por volver a protestar pero no le salieron las palabras de la boca…

"_El sueño. El día en que comenzó el sueño un niño pequeño lloraba frente a mí"_

-E-Entonces… él…

-Un conductor loco los arrolló. ¿No lo recuerdas?

"_Estaré aquí… en tus sueños más profundos."_

-Pero… ¿Y qué hay de todo el tiempo que pasamos junto a él? El balneario, la feria… ¡hasta en la escuela!

-¡Entonces sí que nos escuchaste!-exclamó Sora.

-Verás, el médico dijo que te haría bien contarte historias de lo que pasaba en el día.

-Así que todo eso de la feria y esos lugares, ¿fue porque ustedes me lo contaron? ¿realmente no estuve ahí?

-Pero es como si lo hubieras estado, porque lo soñaste ¿o no?

-Todo fue… un sueño nada más.-susurró con algo de tristeza, mirando sus propias manos y recordando el último abrazo con su hermano… Se había sentido absolutamente real para él… pero ¿qué eran sus palabras contra la realidad?

-¡No puedo creerlo, hijo!

Salió de sus pensamientos concentrando la mirada en la pareja que entraba, su madre corrió a abrazarlo, mientras su padre sonreía reservándose un poco más.

-¡Estás despierto! ¡Despertaste! ¡Gracias a dios!

Siguió concentrando la mirada en el marco de la puerta, donde apareció la figura de una mujer muy conocida…

-Nancy…-la llamó Roxas con incredulidad.

-¿Me reconoces? No puedo creerlo.-dijo ella conteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad, dejando el arreglo floral sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? Si todo fue un sueño…

-Creo que deberíamos presentártela formalmente.-anunció su padre, -Ella es Nancy, ha estado viniendo a visitarte durante el tiempo que estuviste en coma. Hace unos años…

-Mi hijo también quedó en coma, por culpa de un hombre llamado Lorian.-intervino Nancy, -Él tuvo que ser desconectado… creo que sentí una conexión al conocer tu estado. Te pido que me disculpes si te he causado alguna molestia.

Roxas negó con la cabeza, así que eso también había sido parte de su sueño…

-Todo este tiempo… estuve conectando todas sus historias en mi sueño, para revivir la memoria de mi hermano. Pero tal vez… y solo tal vez… eso mismo hubiera ocurrido si Ventus hubiera decido algo diferente. Él estaría aquí… frente a mi tumba… deteniéndose para saludarme y contarme sobre todo lo que había pasado, para mantenerme vivo en sus sueños y esperando para reunirnos nuevamente. Al final será así…

Roxas dejó de agacharse frente a la cripta impecable y repleta de arreglos florales, a pesar del tiempo, aún seguía pareciendo como nueva. Delante de todo eso estaba una foto de su pequeño hermano. Dejo un palito de paleta que anunciaba un premio, sentía como si en verdad lo estuvieran compartiendo.

Aunque se sentía muy triste y enojado con la decisión de su hermano, no dejaba de sonreír, lo perdonaba después de todo…

Eran sus deseos dejar a Roxas vivir, sean cual fueran sus verdaderas razones. Tal vez si Roxas hubiera usado la llave, todo hubiera sido diferente, pero ya no había tiempo ni oportunidad para hacerlo… tendría que aceptarlo…

No superaría la partida de Ventus, solo la sobrellevaría, añorando el momento en que volvieran a reunirse…

-Hey, Roxas, es hora de irnos. Parece que la señora Nancy quiere que seas el padrino de su hijo recién nacido.-dijo Sora, cerrando su celular para incitar a caminar a su amigo.

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, dejando ver un cielo cálidamente rojo, en su totalidad despejado. Era hermoso, pues no había ninguna nube gris presagiando la tristeza de su corazón. Se sentía como en un sueño.

-Es hora entonces. Hasta pronto, hermano…

Se alejaron caminando con lentitud por una vereda calmada.

-Te dejaran ponerle el nombre, ¿ya pensaste en uno?-le preguntó el castaño mientras le ofrecía una paleta de sal marina.

Roxas la tomó mirando al cielo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por sus pensamientos:

-Ventus…

**FIN. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Roxas hubiera abierto el sarcófago?**

***FINAL 2:**

"_Un sueño que acaba."_

_-_¡Roxas, este es el final!

Quedó frente a la puerta, intentando abrirla a pesar del sudor en sus manos.

Entonces escuchó como arrastraban un objeto por el piso.

-¡Ventus!-le gritó con exasperación, valiéndose de su playera para lograr sujetar la perilla y abrirla.

Ahí encontró a su gemelo, que arrastraba un sarcófago caoba, por donde sobresalía la abertura de una cerradura.

En cuanto lo vio comenzó a buscar la llave entre sus manos, pero Roxas lo detuvo lanzándose sobre él para detenerlo.

-¡Creí que dijiste que lo mejor sería estar separados!-gritó Ventus con molestia.

-¡Olvídalo!

-¡Creí que te molestaba ser mi hermano!

-¡No! ¡Perdóname por eso! Pero por favor no lo hagas… es lo que ese Vanitas quiere.

Giraron por el suelo, perdiendo las llaves en el proceso. Ventus logró tranquilizarse un poco más, así que dejaron de forcejear.

-Así que ÉL te ha dicho todo.

Roxas suspiró más tranquilo, -Solo lo suficiente, para hacerme correr hasta acá.

-Entonces ya entiendes lo que se debe hacer…

-Entiendo que no podemos confiar en él.

El cielo retumbó desde sus entrañas, anunciando el clima que se avecinaba… Roxas siguió estando alerta de cualquier movimiento de su hermano, pues presentía que aún estaba reacio a escucharlo.

-Sé que has venido a hacer lo mismo que yo estuve a punto de hacer.

Ven miró directo al par de llaves que estaban regadas sobre el piso, a unos metros de ellos.

-Ventus, yo no…

-Sé que tu también lo harías, si estuvieras en mi lugar…

Roxas ladeo la boca suspirando, -Sé que lo haría, si estuviera tan enojado como tú, y no estuviera pensando con claridad…

Ventus negó con la cabeza, por fin sonriendo un poco.

-Entiende que si uno de nosotros no lo abre, será el final para los dos. Vanitas hará de las suyas y acabará destruyéndolo todo. Ya no hay tiempo para retractarse, ya solo nos queda decidir.

Roxas sintió un horrible frío que le invadió todo el cuerpo, parecía como si cada parte de su piel estuviera desnuda ante ese interminable viento con eco profundo, que entraba como un chorro descontrolado a través de la única ventana de la habitación.

-¿En verdad debemos saber quién de los dos está…?

-No me molesta para nada no saberlo, ¿y a ti?-lo interrumpió Ventus con una sonrisa amistosa, ¿cómo podía sonreír después de todo eso? Tendría que ser una especie de masoquista.

-Pero y si lo abre uno de nosotros y resulta ser…

-Es cierto que alguien debe abrirlo, pero al fin y al cabo la decisión será nuestra, no importa si esta vivo o muerto.

Escucharon los truenos cada vez más fuertes, la lluvia no tardaba en aparecerse.

-Dejemos esto a la suerte… Te confesaré algo: Una de las llaves es falsa, las tomaremos e intentaremos abrir el sarcófago, aquel que le toque la llave correcta, tendrá el derecho de vivir.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Roxas con más molestia que duda. -Ventus, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes echar a la suerte la vida de ambos?

-Yo no estoy viéndolo así, hermano.-intervino Ventus con una voz tímida, -Yo solo confío en que la fortuna te sonría a ti.

-¡Eso sería trampa! ¡No voy a dejar que arriesgues la vida por mi!- Roxas le detuvo las manos a su hermano, que estaba a punto de agarrar una de las llaves, ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan inmadura? Roxas estaba decidido a no dejar ganar a la muerte de ninguna forma, ¿pero cómo podrían solucionarlo sin ninguno de ellos tener que irse?

"_He esperado demasiado como para comenzar a ser justo con ustedes. No hay manera de engañarme, solo pueden aceptar a lo que venga. Roxas. Tú ya deberías saberlo."_

Escuchó la voz escalofriante dentro de su mente, sabía que ese había sido Vanitas.

¿Y si era cierto? Tal vez lo justo era dejar descansar al hermano muerto, dejar de atormentarlo con la mentira…

-Acabemos con esto, hermano.-comenzó a decir Ventus, mientras tomaba una de las llaves, a pesar de que Roxas seguía sujetándolo.

-No. Debe haber una solución.

-¿No crees que es hora dejar de mentirnos?

-Ventus…-observó como su hermano le ponía una de las llaves en su mano.

-Tú primero.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo!- soltó la llave y dejó caerla al piso mientras negaba con fuerza.

-Está bien, haremos algo.-Ventus volvió a tomar las llaves y las revolvió después eligió una y la otra la arrojo por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Si esta llave es la verdadera, entonces no podremos hacer nada más que decidir. Pero si es la falsa, dejaremos que todo esto siga, a pesar de las amenazas de Vanitas. No abriremos el sarcófago.

Roxas ladeo la boca, un poco más calmado, no hubiera pensado en una mejor decisión rápida, era arriesgada, pero si lo más conveniente era dejarlo a la suerte, esa era la mejor forma…

-¡Te lo encargo mucho, Roxas!

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a hacerlo.-le devolvió la llave a sus manos.-si alguien debe decidir nuestro destino, ese serás tú.

-¿Yo? Pero yo ya he decidido la mayor parte…-Ventus se la devolvió bajando la mirada, -por favor, hazlo.

-¡No, eres mi hermano y mereces decidirlo! Quiero que tú lo decidas.

-No, Roxas. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Después de todo, sería injusto que el que sabe toda la verdad lo decida.

Roxas sintió un segundo escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal hasta su nuca, su estómago se le revolvía.

-¿Entonces tú sabes quién…?

Ven asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor,-le dejó la llave entre sus manos, Roxas la recibió sin reaccionar mucho, era como una estatua. -No sería justo que yo decidiera, lo mejor será que tú…

-¡Pero si yo no sé que decidir!

-No tengas miedo, yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que decidas.- se lanzó a darle un abrazo, Roxas lo aceptó a punto de llorar. Pero volvió a apartar las lágrimas de su cara…

-Sí eso es lo que quieres. Entonces terminaré de una buena vez por todas con esto.

Intentó sonreírle, imitando la calidez que le transmitía su hermano, pero fue en vano, porque comenzó a llorar con más descontrol.

-Roxas.-lo llamó Ventus contagiado por su tristeza.

-Nosotros estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase.-intentó reconfortar Roxas. Su hermano solo pudo asentir un poco.

Entonces terminaron su abrazo, por más que Roxas no lo hubiera querido, Ven se alejo para incitarlo a usar la llave.

Se acercó con lentitud, sintiendo como el corazón casi se la salía por la garganta de tanta presión y nervios. Le temblaba la mano…

-¡No te detengas, aunque yo te lo pida!-le gritó por atrás, eso lo hizo estar aún más indeciso, pero la trayectoria que tenía su mano ya no pudo detenerla, la insertó sobre la cerradura, encajaba perfectamente…

-Roxas…

El rubio tragó saliva, girándola un poco, pero eso bastó para encender un mecanismo que abrió el sarcófago. Así que al final les había tocado la maldita suerte de que sí era la real… al final la muerte los había traicionado nuevamente, haciendo trampa en sus jugadas…

No podían engañarla…

-Roxas…

Volvió a escuchar que su hermano lo llamaba con desesperación, antes de que pudiera preguntarle un lluvia torrencial los azotó, opacando todo sonido por unos instantes.

-¡Roxas!

Lo volteo a ver alarmado, sintió que toda su voluntad y fuerza se derrumbaba con tan solo ver a la figura oscura de Vanitas acechando a su hermano, sujetándolo por el cuello, con ayuda de una guadaña, mientras comenzaba a envolverlo con su larga y desgarrada capa oscura.

-¡SUÉLTALO!- Roxas intentó correr para alcanzarlos, pero una oleada de viento lo azotó contra el piso, estaba mojado.

-¡Ventus!-exclamó apenas reponiéndose.

Observaba como su hermano intentaba zafarse de esa figura omnipotente que cada vez adquiría más tamaño.

-R-Roxas…-intentó extender su mano, Roxas hizo lo mismo, logrando sujetarse con fuerza.

-¡Déjalo ir!-exigió el rubio con molestia y desesperación, en medio de todo ese caos de viento y lluvia que entraba por la ventana.

Vanitas sonrió mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo antinatural.

-Roxas, tú estás decidido a actuar justamente. Tú aceptarás la muerte…-le dijo a punto de estallar en una risa.

Roxas intentaba jalar a su hermano lejos del alcance de esa muerte, pero por dentro ya comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que decía era cierto… ¿Roxas aceptaría la muerte?

-Entonces eso significa…

-¡Sí! ¡Significa que TÚ eres el hermano VIVO!

-Está bien, hermano. Lo acepto.-susurró Ventus, casi impedido de hablar por lo fuerte que apretaba su garganta Vanitas. Estaba comenzando a perder la fuerza para sujetar la mano de su hermano, a Roxas también le sucedía algo parecido.

-¡NO!-gritó con desesperación, mientras la muerte se reía y abrazaba a Ventus con más fuerza.

Estaba a unos milímetros de soltarse cuando gritó totalmente decidido:

-¡No estoy dispuesto a aceptar la muerte de mi hermano!

Todo el sonido del viento cesó, mientras Vanitas borraba su sonrisa y soltaba a Ventus. El comenzó a toser y Roxas corrió para abrazarlo.

-Roxas, ¿qué has hecho?- le preguntó asustado, con una voz débil.

-Es lo que he decidido. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que te lleve…

-¡Roxas, no!- sintió como se lo arrebataban de los brazos, Vanitas comenzaba a abrazar a Roxas entre sus brazos.

Ventus comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

-¡Espera!

-Esta bien. Estaremos juntos siempre. Así que… no llores. Te lo prometo.

-¡Noo! ¡No lo hagas, Vanitas! ¡Yo soy el hermano muerto, es a mi a quien tienes que llevarte!- corrió a abrir el sarcófago, dentro se mostraba una foto de Ventus, pero se voló con el viento que volvía a hacer.

La lluvia se arreció de nuevo.

-¡Roxas! ¡No me dejes!

-Sé fuerte, hermano. Que siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.-le gritó a pesar de lo fuerte que lo sujetaban.

-¡ROXAS, NOO!

Entonces la larga capa de Vanitas cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Roxas, haciendo que reinara un silencio sepulcral.

A pesar de que seguía azotándolos un viento infernal, Ventus intentó sujetar a esas sombra que se escabullía por la ventana, pero fue muy tarde. Sintió que la fuerza le abandonaba el cuerpo y se desmayó, sin dejar de llamar a su hermano con desesperación…

"_Está bien. Estaremos juntos siempre. Así que… no llores. Te lo prometo."_

Los ruidos de las ruedas rechinando se extendieron a lo largo de todo el pasillo, sus oídos zumbaban terriblemente. Despertando solo pudo encontrarse con el rostro de un desconocido.

-¿Q-Qué paso? ¿en dónde estoy?

El hombre que empujaba de la camilla ni se inmuto en verlo.

-¡Oye, háblame! ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿dónde está Roxas? ¿a dónde me llevas?

El hombre siguió empujándolo, a través de puertas abiertas que mostraban a más personas sujetadas en camillas, algunas pataleaban y gritaban.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Roxas!-siguió gritando con desesperación.

Intentó ponerse de pie, tenía que salir cuanto antes de ese horrible lugar, pero por fin se dio cuenta de las ataduras sobre sus manos y pies.

La camilla fue introducida en la última habitación, el hombre la impulsó por última vez con ayuda de uno de sus pies, por fin se descubrió la cara del cubrebocas y el gorro que usaba. A Ventus se le heló la sangre con tan solo reconocerlo, ere ese tal Lorian, ¿pero qué hacía vestido así? ¿por qué el estaba atado? ¿qué era ese lugar?

Salió dejándolo completamente solo en esa rara habitación. La luz del techo era demasiado brillante, aunque solo era un foco pequeño.

Se dio cuenta de que una de las cintas no estaba bien sujetada, así que con un par de jaloneos logró liberar su mano, con la otra fue más tardado, pero al fin lo logró. Con sus piernas intento algo diferente, deslizando cada pie hacia arriba.

Unos minutos después ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta, se asomó por la ventanilla que tenía arriba y clavó sus ojos justo en la placa que ponía: _Hospital Psiquiátrico._

El corazón casi se le sale, entonces una mujer entró por otro lado, era Nancy, que también usaba un cubrebocas.

-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?-le preguntó desesperado, -¿esto es un sueño? ¿Roxas está bien?

-Niño, niño. Todavía sigues con esas fantasías.-se burló Lorian, que estaba a un lado de él y se ponía unos guantes.

-¿Fantasías? ¿por qué? ¿dónde está Roxas?

-Ventus…-comenzó a hablar la mujer con voz amable, -Necesitas aceptar la verdad de la muerte de tu hermano. Él está muerto. Murió en ese accidente hace ocho años, y no hay manera de que puedas resguardarlo a salvo de la muerte.

-¡Pero sí es verdad! Yo era el hermano muerto, pero Roxas no quiso aceptarlo y dio su vida para salvarme. ¡Todo es culpa de esa muerte Vanitas! ¡Si Roxas no me hubiera guardado en ese sarcófago, él estaría vivo, en lugar de mí!

-Entiéndelo, no hay manera de que algo así pueda pasar.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Pueden preguntarle a Sora o hasta Xion! Ellos también lo vieron.

-¿Te refieres a los niños que juegan en el patio de al lado?

Tanto Nancy como Ventus miraron directo a la ventana que daba con un patio exterior donde cientos de niños practicaban deportes y conversaban. Entre ellos pudo distinguir al grupo conformado por Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Hayner, Pence y Olette.

-¡Si ellos! ¡Sora, Xion, Lea! ¡Por aquí!-sacó sus manos a través de los barrotes intentando llamar su atención.

-Este sí que está loco de atar.-siguió burlándose Lorian.

El grupo miró directo a Ventus pero como que se hicieron los desentendidos y retomaron su camino de regreso por la calle.

-¡ESPEREN!

No podía creerlo, pero lo miraban como a un desconocido, como a un ¿loco? ¡Él no lo estaba, no podía estarlo! ¡Todo había sido tan real! Todavía podía recordar la sensación del abrazo de su hermano… No le cabía en la cabeza que todo no fuera cierto…

-Todo lo has imaginado. No hay muerte Vanitas. Ni sarcófagos mágicos. Ni amigos que lo hayan visto. Todo esta dentro de tu mente, Ventus. Por favor, acéptalo.

"_Un sueño. Estoy soñando un sueño de todos los días. ¿cuándo me di cuenta de eso?"_

-Pero, ¿y que hay de todo lo que pasamos juntos? La feria, la escuela, ¡hasta fuimos a un balneario!

-Te refieres a esto.-Lorian le aventó un par de libros con la inscripción "Cuentos y salidas divertidas"

No lo podía creer, no podía creer todo el sentido que tenía con cada explicación, -¿Entonces todo lo soñé por haber leído esos libros?

-Todo fue parte de tu imaginación-rectificó Nancy.

Ventus no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa cruel ironía, -Así que todo este tiempo estuve imaginando las vivencias de un libro junto a la creencia de que mi hermano estaba vivo y yo era resguardado de la muerte Vanitas.

-Es cierto.

-¡NOO! ¡No puede ser!- comenzó a arrojar las cosas de su alrededor, los montones de libros sobre la mesa y los instrumentos sobre las camillas de alrededor.

-¡Sé que esto fue obra de la parca! ¡Si Roxas no hubiera decidido eso…! ¡Si yo hubiera sido el que abriera el sarcófago, todo hubiera sido diferente! Él estaría allá afuera, frente a mi tumba y celebrando la vida.¡Pero el prometió que estaríamos juntos!

-Lorian…-Nancy se colocó los guantes, mientras su compañero sacaba un par de inyecciones, Ventus comenzó a retroceder casi a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Si tan solo hubiéramos tomado una decisión diferente…

-Todo fue solo un sueño.-ambos lo sujetaron, pero Ventus no puso demasiada resistencia, sonrió un poco para sí mismo…

Aunque se sentía destrozado por toda esa verdad que le intentaban plantear, a pesar de que se sentía molesto por la decisión de su hermano, lo perdonaba después de todo…

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, Roxas… ES UNA PROMESA.

La ventana se cerró opacando todo grito.

A lo lejos seguían caminando el grupo de chicos.

-Hey, ¿escucharon esa historia acerca de los hermanos que estuvieron en medio de un accidente trágico?-preguntó Sora pateando su balón.

-Sí. Escuché que uno de ellos murió, y el que sobrevivió fue internado en ese hospital psiquiátrico.- afirmó Lea señalando directo al lugar que dejaban a un lado.

-Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si el otro hubiera sobrevivido al accidente- susurró Naminé pensativa, todos quedaron igual, contemplando como el atardecer anunciaba su fin, era un anaranjado y pacífico. Demasiado melancólico por las nubes que anunciaban la entrada de un clima nublado…

**FIN. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ventus hubiera abierto el sarcófago?**

**Bueno, estos son los finales de esta historia, tomen el que más les guste. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen si hubo algún error gramatical que se me haya pasado.**

**Estoy muy contenta porque es el primer fic que acabo.. ¡Gracias a todos por leerlo!**

**PD. Roxas y Ventus están bien, no se preocupen XD**


End file.
